Mortal Kombat: Watership Down
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Shao Kahn attempts to invade Earthrealm! Earthrealm Warriors and a new warrior to face Shao Kahn and his warriors to save Earthrealm, but at a different world called Watership Down.
1. Prologue

_Thousands of years ago... an order of the wisest men from the far east received visions of the dark realm known as the Outworld. It was a world ruled by chaos and a vicious Emperor known as Shao Kahn._

_They learned that travel between the Earth and the new found realm would someday be possible if the conditions were right, the conditions being the unbalancing of the furies. Negative and positive forces which keep our unstable universe from collapsing onto itself._

_Knowing that an Outworld invasion was imminent, the wise men appealed to the Elder Gods. It was for this reason the Elder Gods created the tournament called Mortal Kombat._

_For nine generations Mortal Kombat was ruled by Outworld's finest warrior-prince Goro. The Earth was on the brink of its destruction when a new generation of warriors were victorious in defending its realm._

_The warrior monk, Liu Kang, would become the new Champion. But his victory was short lived as he and his comrades find themselves lured into the Outworld to compete in a second tournament._

_Little did they know that the tournament was merely a diversion. A scheme devised by the dark Emperor to break the rules set forth by the Elder Gods and witness the reincarnation of his former Queen Sindel on the Earthrealm itself._

_The unholy act gives Shao Kahn the power to step through the dimensional gates and reclaim his queen, thus enabling him to finally seize the Earth. _

_However, the confrontation will be in a unknown world that no human has __ventured in any realm, but in a small form in a big world..._

* * *

I woke up from having a strangest dream. In sweat, I looked around to see I was only in my very own bedroom. I wasn't sure what dream it was, but I was in The World of Watership Down... adventuring with The Rabbits. Until a lightening storm came down upon the beech tree. An army of _Efrafans_ are attempting to invade Watership Down, but with some unusual help. I saw warriors that are not even from our human world, most of them anyway. However, we had a few allies, beside me, waiting for "The Final Confrontation". Probably I was playing too much _Mortal Kombat_... I decided go back asleep, but couldn't forget about what I dreamed.

In the next morning, I had to get ready for work. At least I was able to sleep through, until the early morning. While I was getting ready for work, I was listening to a news station that there are storms heading towards California... or pretty much all over the globe. Not sure what they think, except they suspect another climate change. When I got outside to my car, everything was normal. I started up my car and listened to some country music on my way to work. Just as soon I got to work, I gathered my thoughts together, before starting a new day, as I was getting out of my weekend. I continued to watch the news a bit more until five minutes before seven that I punched in my clock and went straight to work.

Everything was going to be a typical, as the store opens for customers. However, until I was in my break. Something strange started to rumble just right outside the store. I went outside, as other people were exiting out of their cars to watch the skies changing colors from gray to dark red, "Armageddon" looking clouds. Everyone than started to feel bit unease, as very little started to panic. All the sudden... someone screamed, as a soul was taken, as the person disappeared into thin air. Screams shrieked, as people started to flee from the scene, as more souls were being taken and sent up to a portal in the sky. I hurried back inside to see customers' and my co-workers' souls are being stripped as well. As a few tried to flee, I could only do was hide in a storage room from one of the counters near Customer Service and hide there, until the screamings would stop.

It lasted until five minutes, everything was completely dead. I opened the door to see I was the only one in the building. It couldn't be The Second Coming. I looked around to wonder, what has happened. Just before I could head outside, a flash of lightening stroke repeatedly. Face to face... there was a man in a strange outfit with a strange hat, with a rod.

"Are you Thomas?" the man glowed lightening eyes.

"Yes... who are you?" I answered, before I asked.

"Do not be afraid, Thomas... You have been chosen to represent Earth in Mortal Kombat." the man spoke.

"Mortal Kombat? Not like the game _Mortal Kombat_?! That was just a game!"

"I'm afraid it's not a game. Be warned. Your soul is protected against Shao Kahn's evil-"

"Shao Kahn?! The Emperor of Outworld?! This is insane!" I doubted with disbelief and shock.

"Although your soul is protected, but your life is not. You'll be sent to a world that not many people are familiar, but you do. My fellow warriors would be there to assist you, as I'll be theirs and your guide. Good luck and these are the words of Raiden."

"Raiden... The _Mortal Kombat _character Raiden?! God of Thunder, Protector of Earthrealm?!"

I never got his answer, as he vanished. I was than being lifted from the ground being sucked into a portal. I couldn't react quickly, as I was being taken away. To where... only what Raiden has said, "to a world that not many people are familiar, but I do". When my head is at the portal everything went black and I passed out.


	2. Earthrealm Warriors

At the Wu Shi Academy earlier on before the invasion, Earthrealm warriors were celebrating with their victory of winning another tournament of Mortal Kombat in Outworld, where Shao Kahn was defeated by Liu Kang. Afterwards, everything was returning to normal at the time being: The White Lotus continued with their training of new Shaolin Monks, Special Forces continuing to track down more threats on the horizon especially tracking down Kano. However, the peace wouldn't last forever, Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn is destined to control Earthrealm. After Shang Tsung and his sorcerers resurrected Sindel, Shao Kahn with his new queen, they invaded Earthrealm and stole souls all over Earth. Our Earthrealm heroes were being teleported unexpectedly into a portal above the clouds.

Only a small group of warriors were awaken and together in a group: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, and Sub-Zero. They looked around to see they're near the woods, but bits of life are still around or untouched by Shao Kahn. They started to wander around to search for any other signs of life, as they're near towards the edge of the woods.

"I believe we're still on Earth." Liu Kang suggested the possibility.

"If so, we should find our way back to the Wu Shi Academy. The White Lotus may need us, if we're being attacked." Kung Lao stated.

"It's more than The Wu Shi Academy, it's all over Earth." Sonya picked up her scanners from her sources. "Apparently all over the world... our Special Forces are probably going underground in the bunkers for final defense."

"The Lin Kuei probably have gone full cyborg. Smoke has been disappeared, since we last meet to investigate of an potential invasion of Earth." Sub-Zero added.

"Maybe The Black Dragon could be involve with it too... just think about Kano." Jax brought up.

"Although we're still on Earth, but we're small. Just like those kids from _Honey, I Shrunk The Kids_." Johnny cage fussed a bit.

"Only Lord Raiden may know why we're being sent here. For now, we should continue our way until he shows." Liu Kang suggested.

As they are about to keep going, Kung Lao spotted someone on the ground. "Liu Kang, someone is on the ground."

The Earthrealm warriors spotted a young man on the ground conscious. They walked towards him to check to see if he's alive.

"Surprisingly, he still lives." Liu Kang checked.

"Mostly everyone's souls would be claimed." Kung Lao stated.

* * *

I was starting to wake up to hearing voices to see a group of people surrounding me: one of them was shirtless with a handband, another with a similar Clint Eastwood hat, a military outfit, another military personal with special mechanical arms, a possible ninja breathing ice, and another looking like a celebrity.

"Excuse me, are you hurt?" the first man asked.

I felt like I had a hard landing to the head, as I was a bit dizzy. "No, I'm okay... just wondering where am I."

"We're all sent here, without much explanation." the man with a Clint Eastwood looking hat added.

"Some Raiden said something about being sent here or something-"

"Lord Raiden?! You saw Lord Raiden?" the first man questioned.

"Well... I only see him near the clouds and he went back up." I answered.

"That's Lord Raiden, Protector of Earth, god of Thunder."

"Sounds very familiar, but there's only one God. And the only true God only." I said.

"How dare you insult-" the man with the Clint Eastwood hat, took off his hat was about give me a slice, but Liu Kang restrained him.

"Peace, Kung Lao. I'm sure he has his own beliefs."

"I understand you guys have your own faiths and/or mythologies and all, but if we're going to fight like this. We're never going to find our way back home." I stated.

"You got yourself a point kid." the man with the special arms.

"Jax's right! If we're going to find our way home and stop whatever is happening, we need to stick together as a team." the woman, with a military outfit, stated.

I nodded my head, as the first man offered me a hand to left me up. "Say, we never fully got ourselves acquainted yet."

"I'm afraid, we haven't."

"I'm Thomas. I just came from the country side of Colorado. Who are you guys?" I greeted myself, before I asked them their names.

"My name is Liu Kang." the first man greeted and bowed his head. "And my dear friend and Shaolin brother Kung Lao."

"I'm Lieutenant Sonya Blade and Major Jackson Briggs for U.S. Special Forces." the woman greeted herself and her comrade.

"You could just call me Jax." the man with special arms spoke.

"Oh, hello ma'am and sir." I gave her a salute out of military respect.

"I'm Sub-Zero... former ninja of the Lin Kuei." the man breathing ice greeted and bowed.

"And I'm Johnny Cage. 'The One and Only Best Actor in the Box Office'." the actor than introduced himself.

"An actor?" I questioned.

"Come on, _Citizen Cage, Ninja Mime_. Does those movies rang a bell?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't even heard of these films. I only heard films like _Titanic_, _Bohemian Rhapsody, American Sniper, Bonnie and Clyde, _and few others."

The actor made a disappointed face. "Don't worry about Johnny Cage." Liu Kang assured me. "His movies are not too great, if you have seen them."

"I heard that!"

I laughed, as I heard Johnny Cage of Liu Kang's comment of the actor's movies. A strike of lightening came down in front of us and it was the same person by the name of Raiden shown himself. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Sub-Zero bowed for respect.

"Lord Raiden, what's happening?" Liu Kang greeted him.

"I'm afraid of direr news... Shao Kahn invaded Earth." Raiden informed everyone.

Everyone was in shock, Liu Kang and Kung Lao were bit of rage. "This can't be! We won the tournament!" Kung Lao protested.

"I'm afraid Kahn has broken his rules again like the previous, but this time it's invasion." Raiden stated.

"If I remember correctly, he's not the person who takes defeat seriously." I stated.

Raiden turned towards me. "I suppose you met your new fellow warriors I see."

"I'm sorry?"

"Moments ago, I seen you and have you be in part to represent Earth for Mortal Kombat." he stated.

"Yes, I do recall that, but wouldn't we be sent where all the action is happening?"

He looked down. "Almost all of Earth's life form is destroyed. Only a few are still fighting to defend Earth. A spy among them by the name of Jade was sent to spy on Shao Kahn's advancement. He's now taking into secure another forms of life too."

"What is that, Lord Raiden?" Kung Lao asked.

He looked at all of us... "Rabbits."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, even myself, instead of Raiden. We gave him unusual looks.

"Rabbits?" Sonya Blade questioned.

"Yes, Sonya. Rabbits." Raiden confirmed.

"You mean to tell us that the last stand is rabbits?" Johnny Cage questioned with a chuckle.

"You heard me correctly, Johnny Cage. A band of rabbits are in danger that they're to be safe at all costs, while defeating Shao Kahn and his army."

"What do you mean band of rabbits? Anyone in particular?" I asked.

"Only you know. You have more familiarity with them, unlike your fellow comrades." Raiden added. "Unfortunately as well, most of our friends were separated. Kitana, amongst them."

"Princess Kitana?! Please Raiden, where is she?" Liu Kang became very worried.

"No need to worry. I'll be looking out after everyone of you, including our missing friends. I'll be there for instances when possible. Good luck to everyone and May The Elder Gods watch over you." He than raised his staff and flashes of lightening came down, and disappeared. Everyone is still puzzled for knowing what to find, "Group of Rabbits". Kung Lao comforted Liu Kang, as someone he knew was missing.

"Wow... people come and go so quickly." I stated.

Kung Lao chuckled. "You'll see more of that soon enough. Now what does he mean, you have more familiarity with them?"

"I don't know. Only one way to find out, when we know where we're going." I stated.

"Alright, let's continue along the edge of the woods and be cautious for any sign of invaders." Sonya told us.

We than began our way of a journey that we have to meet a group of rabbits and protect them, as well defeating Shao Kahn and his army. However, it seems very unlikely that he would show up with his army, in a small size like a wildlife animal.


	3. Sandleford Warren

We're exiting out of the woods and find ourselves at a greenery, meadow hills. As we are walking and eventually following a small stream, I started to think this place was familiar. Like I never been here before, but seen it. I slightly started to walk a bit of head from the rest of them.

"What is it?" Liu Kang asked me.

"This place... I felt like I seen it before." I answered.

"You mean, you been here?"

"No, but seen it through film and such." I clarified.

"Perhaps it's not too late to start filming." Johnny Cage stated.

"I mean... it's foreboding someway, but I can't believe it, if it's true."

"Perhaps you lead the way, if you know where to go." Sub-Zero suggested.

I nodded, until I heard someone calling out for someone not far from us. _Fiver! _We stopped and froze to listen. _Fiver! Fiver!_

"Fiver... Fiver... Fiver..."

"A name rang a bell?" Sonya asked me.

"Yes... I believe so! Come on!" I dashed ahead, as the others followed me. When we came up the hill, as we passed a walkway bridge. I saw a rabbit looking around.

_Fiver, where are you?_ The rabbit was looking for someone.

Everyone caught up to me, as they saw what I was seeing... a rabbit.

"A rabbit?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah... that's right." I answered. Before we could say anything, the rabbit looked behind and spotted us. He began to froze and stepped back a little.

* * *

Everyone didn't know what to think of that rabbit, but I knew it was someone that I could recollect from Netflix. The rabbit started to slowly sniff for our scent, while Liu Kang tries another approach. He started clicking his tongue, like he was calling for the dog to come. Normally, the rabbits would try to flee or step further away, but this rabbit didn't. The two managed to get close, as Liu Kang continues to do the same thing, as the rabbit sniff until he got close enough to the human's hand, and tilted his head.

"Well, I'm not going to smell it, if that's what you want." the rabbit spoke.

The rabbit's first words shocked everyone, except me as I giggled. Johnny Cage on the other hand thought differently. "WOW! That must be the CGI!"

"CGI?" the rabbit questioned.

"Computer Guided Imagery, for special effects in movies." Johnny Cage answered, as the rabbit tilted his head clueless.

"Johnny, he's a rabbit. I don't think he understands anything about movie sets!" Sonya exclaimed at him.

"Sorry." Liu Kang apologized from earlier from trying to have the rabbit smell his hand.

"Where did you all come from?" the rabbit asked us.

We didn't know where to start, until Sonya spoke. "We're from Earthrealm... and I'm sure this is still Earthrealm, right?"

"Earthrealm?" the rabbit questioned.

"She means Earth." I clarified to the rabbit.

"Oh. How did you all came here?" he asked.

"We're being sent here. Earth was being invaded and Lord Raiden send us... here I guess to look after rabbits." Kung Lao answered.

"There's danger?!" he looked around.

"Don't panic!" I whispered to him. "We're only here to make sure you guys are safe. That's all."

"Well, so far there hasn't been any danger since-"

"The flood." I finished and the rabbit was surprised, like I knew something that he may have experienced.

"Yes, a flood came last Autumn, how do you know?" he questioned.

"Well, ummmm..." I was looking around aimlessly at the rabbit and than back at the Earthrealm Warriors. "I guess I just guessed it." I finished with a chuckle.

"I see."

"If I don't mind asking and don't be shocked from this, are you Hazel?" I asked "The Hundred Dollar" Question.

He nodded his head. "Yes, my name is Hazel."

"Wowww..." I said to myself.

"My guess is that Thomas went into Johnny Cage's La La Land." Kung Lao whispered to Liu Kang.

"Sorry, we haven't fully introduced ourselves. My name is Liu Kang and this is Kung Lao." Liu Kang introduced to himself and Kung Lao.

"I'm Lieutenant Sonya Blade and this is my partner, Major Jackson Briggs. We're from the U.S. Special Forces." Sonya greeted next with Jax.

"A doe-human lieutenant in the _Owsla_?" Hazel was puzzled.

"Special Forces. What's an _Owsla_?" Sonya clarified and asked Hazel.

"An _Owsla_ are a band of strong rabbits that defend a warren."

"Almost like a clan, basically?" Sub-Zero thought.

"You could say, and who are you? You look cold in May" Hazel stated.

"I'm Sub-Zero, I'm an former ninja from the Lin Kuei. We learned to do abilities and control with ice, called Cryomancer."

"And I'm Johnny Cage! Earth's best Hollywood Actor!" Johnny Cage butt in.

"I'm sorry, 'Hollywood-Actor'?" Hazel puzzled.

"What?! _Citizen Cage, Ninja Mime_! Neither one doesn't rang a bell?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. We're not familiar with human terms." Hazel apologized.

"That's alright. I'm Thomas by the way." I than let out a hand and he stepped back. "Oh, don't be afraid. It's just a handshake or hand-paw shake if you suggest."

Hazel sniffed cautiously and looked back at me. "Nothing's happen."

"No, I mean I need is your paw to shake." I stated. Hazel didn't know what else to think. He decided to lend his paw for my hand and we both shake on it. "It's how we say 'Hello' or how we greet each other."

"I see... well I have to go. I need to find Fiver." Hazel stated.

"Your little brother?" I questioned.

"Yes, we were supposed to _silflay_ out here, but he hasn't came out. I best be looking for him."

"Maybe we could help too." I stated.

"Oh. Well... uhhh, I'm not too sure everyone well be surprised if I brought humans back to our warren." he became a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry, we won't cause trouble. Won't we?" I than looked back to see everyone nodding their heads. "Besides, we've been wandering around for a while too and need some place to rest."

"Well in that case, welcome to Sandleford." he than greeted us to the place, as he went off.

* * *

I was amazed to meet Hazel. The "Hazel" from _Watership Down_! At the same time, I was slightly began to think if that's why Raiden sent us here. The others were very caught off guard.

"Well that was unexpected." Sub-Zero stated.

"Unexpected?! It's almost like a dream come true, sort of thing! You never read and/or seen _Watership Down_?" I asked them.

They looked each other and shook their heads for a "no". Except Johnny Cage. "You mean the movie about rabbits and gore?" He than shivered. "So much of my childhood memories."

"It's not what you think, Johnny Cage." I stood up. "It's an amazing story, about a band of rabbits finding a new home and a story about fellowship you could say."

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"My point is, if something bound to happen like in the story, maybe we're sent by Raiden to go through this journey. Maybe something having to do with 'The Invasion'." I added.

"Very hard to believe. Almost every living creature would have been destroyed from Shao Kahn's forces." Sub-Zero disbelieved it.

"What do you think, Liu Kang?" Kung Lao asked him.

He shook his head, as if he was seeing an illusion of a talking rabbit. "Well, perhaps we should follow the rabbit. Especially, what after Lord Raiden said."

"Liu Kang?! That was a talking rabbit! Rabbits aren't supposed to be saying anything!" Sonya Blade exclaimed.

"Well, Thomas knows something about them." Liu Kang stated, as she and Jax shook their heads and agreed with Sub-Zero.

"Perhaps that could be my next movie. Johnny Cage visiting a world of talking rabbits." Johnny Cage thought to himself.

"Are you all coming along?" We turned to see Hazel came back and waiting for us.

"Yes, sorry. We were just talking." Liu Kang answered.

"Right, I just want you humans wander into the warren. They'll find it suspicious." Hazel than added.

"What do you mean?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"The _Owsla_." I told him. "If we just stick with Hazel, I think we'll be alright."

* * *

And so, we decided to join up with Hazel. He took lead, as we followed him. We arrived at Sandleford Warren, it was a bit peaceful warren. The rabbits were out to _silflay_, we even spotted a few kittens with their mothers. At one point, Hazel saw two playfully ones that he chuckles and greeted them, as they greeted him back. The Earthrealm Warriors didn't know what to expect, but surprised to be in a world of rabbits.

"I never even thought we'll be in their realm." Liu Kang wondered.

"Oh, it's our world alright. It's just that we're small as rabbits." I assured him.

Some of the warriors noticed a few rabbits staring at them.

"Why's everyone looking at us?" Sonya Blade questioned.

"Maybe they're looking at you." Johnny Cage commented, as she scoffed with a chuckle.

"Wow... I never I'll be here." I was amazed to see Sandleford with my own eyes. I than spotted Hawkbit and Dandelion talking to each to other.

_"Do you think there'll be a lot of does out this evening?" _Hawkbit wondered.

_"Is that all you think about, Hawkbit?" _Dandelion questioned him.

_"No, actually, but do you think there'll be lots of does out this evening?"_

I couldn't help it, so I butted in a bit. "If you guys tell me, neither one of you would try to get best doe in town and even getting to first base." I quickly walked off with a giggle.

_"What was that about?" _Hawkbit questioned to Dandelion about my encounter with them.

_"Whose that? Is that a human?" _Dandelion questioned him.

_"Maybe, but back to the question, do you think there'll be lots of does out this evening?"_

_"Give it a rest." _Dandelion just shook his head.

_"I was just asking." _Hawkbit exclaimed.

"Don't try to get yourself into trouble, now." Liu Kang warned me.

"Not very likely, with these two." I pointed at them. "Hawkbit is the slowest rabbit, but he's also sarcastic and stupid. His counter part buddy of his, Dandelion is the quickest rabbit. Believe me, they'll rather go find some does/female rabbits, before they could rat us."

Liu Kang chuckled, as we kept going up the hill. "Well if you know everyone, who is that rabbit on guard?"

"Which one?" I questioned, until he pointed at the lone rabbit standing sentry over the warren.

I was amazed to see the rabbit was none other than... Captain Holly. The Captain of the Sandleford _Owsla_. When I watched the miniseries, I was admired by him, despite of a rocky start for him, when he tries to stop Hazel and the others from leaving. I couldn't but gazed at him, like I was seeing one of my favorite actors face to face. He than turned at me, before looking back at his own direction. He than looked at me, as it was an unusual sight for him. For me it was spectacular, to see my favorite Miniseries character face to face, at some distance though.

"Thomas?" I than saw Liu Kang's hand waving at my path, that I turned around, as he and Kung Lao chuckled. "Well, who is that rabbit?"

I looked back at the rabbit. "His name is Captain Holly."

"Captain?"

"Yes, he's the Captain of the Sandleford _Owsla_. He somewhat pictures like my brother and father, in a sort of way."

"Alright, day-dreamer, we don't want to get caught." Kung Lao, than pulled me away, as I was still looking at Holly, as he looked back at me, while I smiled back at him in return.

"Where have you been?" Sonya Blade questioned the three of us, as Hazel continued to look for Fiver, before heading inside the warren.

"Thomas, here just caught his love at first sight." Kung Lao teased.

"Now, wait just a minute, that is not true!" I exclaimed.

"Really?! A rabbit and a man?!" Johnny Cage joined in the tease.

I scoffed and shook my head.

"Now that's enough! I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that, right?" Liu Kang stood up for me.

"Of course not! I just admired him and amazed that we looked at each other that's all." I exclaimed.

We than joined inside the warren with Hazel, as he continues to search for Fiver. As we're passing through each burrows, we came across two more rabbits that I recognized: Blackberry and Bluebell.

_"The duration of each season has to be calculated by light values." _Blackberry was speaking to Bluebell

_"Do you know that, I stopped __listening, long time ago, right?" _Bluebell joked.

I chuckled. "The blue furred looking rabbit is Bluebell, the story-teller and jokester in the warren. His closest friend Blackberry is the most talkative rabbit, but very most intelligent rabbit."

"I guess you really do know about everyone here." Sub-Zero stated.

I shrugged my shoulders, until we heard someone gasp and began to whimper. "Wait out here for this one." Hazel than spoke and entered the burrow to see Fiver dreaming.

"Whose that rabbit?" Sonya Blade asked me.

"His name is Fiver, Hazel's younger brother." I answered.

"He's dreaming." Liu Kang said.

I sadly shook my head. "I feel bad for him though. He often dreams like this, something might happen or something in the future."

"Fiver?" Hazel tries to wake him up, as Fiver continues to dream of something dark... or a vision that might come ahead for us all...


	4. The Dream and Thomas vs Cage

"Wake up, Fiver."

He gasped and started to breath heavily from having a dream. His gasped jumped all of us, but I knew too greatly what he may have dreamed.

"You were having one of your nightmares, brother." Hazel comforted Fiver.

"Hazel, it was the strangest dream." Fiver pants.

"It's okay, Fiver. Let's go get something to eat. I think I spotted some sow thistle down by the stream."

"Sow thistles? You mean like flowers?" Jax spoke.

Fiver turned towards us and he gasped, as he became a bit spooked and hid behind his brother.

"Look what you did." Sonya Blade exclaimed.

"What did I do?!" Jax questioned her.

"Your arms, that's what!" she exclaimed.

"Hazel... there humans here. What are they doing here?" Fiver spoke to his brother.

"It's okay, Fiver. We won't hurt you." I squat down near to his eye level. "We're just passing through here and seek for somewhere to stay for the night."

Fiver peeked out and slowly approached towards us. He than looked at the strangest humans he has ever encounter. "Fiver, this is Thomas and his companions. This is my little brother Fiver." Hazel spoke kindly to him.

"Hey, Fiver. It's a pleasure to meet you." I reached for my hand, but he backed away. I decided to withdraw from my hand. "Sorry."

He than noticed a few things unusually different: seeing a human with strange arms. "Why are your arms, all silver?"

"My arms are metallic implants. I've lost my arms from a fight." Jax answered.

"Oh..."

"We're just about to go _siflay_ and have some sow thistle. And I haven't eaten anything decent in days." Hazel stated and headed out, with Fiver following him. We continued to follow them, as we got outside of the warren.

"Were you alright, Fiver? You kind of give us a spook there?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Kung Lao!" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine... it's just... I dreamt of something coming to Sandleford. I think it might mean we're in danger, Hazel." Fiver spoke. "And Captain Holly was in it. And there was a huge-"

"Captain Holly? Fiver, I think he can take care of himself." Hazel spoke.

We than came across with him again, with another _Owsla_ buck. The brothers turned a bit away, as they if they feared for the _Owsla_. He and his _Owsla_ stared at us. I was pretty much the only one that I stared back at him. I just froze, immediately froze, as we're only inches apart from each other. I began to have bit of a nervous breakdown. He was a bit mildly stern, as I stared at him.

"Excuse me." I ran and joined back to join with the others.

"What was that about?" Liu Kang asked me.

"I don't know, I just... I just had a nervous breakdown." I answered.

I know, and no one likes hearing about someone else's dreams, but..." We than continued to listen Fiver talk to Hazel. Hazel than stopped and gazed at a group of does.

"Oh... Dewdrop." Hazel became love struck, at one of the does. The does began to chuckle, as they noticed that Hazel was gazing into the doe in the middle, named Dewdrop.

"Well... hellooo nurse." Johnny Cage, tipped his sunglasses, as he went over to Hazel, patting him on the shoulder, as the two stared at the doe too. "I guess she's your lover at sight."

"Yes, she's beautiful." he was in awe struck.

I than noticed the two staring at the doe. She wasn't even looking at Hazel, and definitely for sure not interested in Johnny Cage.

"You two have got to be joking." I smirked.

"Oh c'mon! Hazel may have the best looking doe in the warren." Johnny Cage stated.

"He'll find another doe. They're not right for each other, anyway." I told him.

"Well, if I was a rabbit, I solemnly swear to tap that at the earliest opportunity. Even you could with that Holly friend of yours, like Kung Lao has said."

Johnny Cage said something very obnoxious and loud that the does heard him, that they immediately stared at him, and even Captain Holly and his _Owsla_ buck heard it too. Hazel on the other hand, apologize to Dewdrop and headed back over to Hazel, since Fiver noticed him staring at her. Even The Earthrealm warriors were bit vile from what they heard.

I shook my head and stared at him, as I feel bad for the rabbits and even embarrassed. "What? It was just a thought!" Johnny Cage noticed my unpleasant stare at him.

"Johnny... Johnny Cage. We. Need. To. Talk. Away from everyone here." I told him, before I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him near towards the sow thistle fields, as everyone else in the group noticed our attentions.

* * *

The two of us finally found ourselves isolated from the group and the warren to have a chat. "Come on, take it easy, rabbit lover. I'm a Hollywood Superstar!"

"Hey!" I turned him to face me. "I didn't like the way you embarrassed yourself and much worse, making it unpleasant for everyone here! There's no need for that foul behavior like that!"

"Come on, just a little joke. Even for your 'favorite star' Holly, can't even take a joke."

I felt very offended that I smacked him on the head near towards his sunglasses. "That's Captain Holly! He's my favorite character in the miniseries. And I'm sure he doesn't have to take that crap from you! A little bit of humility and animality in his case, might earn some respect."

He fixed his glasses and gave me a oddly smirk. "Dad always said, 'Hungry people eat lunch, humble people serve it.'"

"What?"

"Learned that from my old man." he stated.

"Your father, I don't even know your father, may ended up being an asshole of himself, but you! You're more of a douche than ass!" I took his sunglasses and broke it.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." he pulled out an extra pair from his pants and put them on. He than went on his karate stance like he was in his own movie.

"You really up for a fight, aren't you?" I questioned. He started to make karate noises, as he was ready for one. "You got to be joking..."

I was ready for a fight, as we circled around each other. Since he knew that I didn't have much strength or powers, he decided to go on some punches and kicks on me. I managed to hold my guard, due to my brother's combat experience in the Army, as well playing _Mortal Kombat_. He manages to get the best out of me, with his hits that knocked me to the ground. I recovered quickly and blocked his attacks, until nearly perfected his nut punch that I dodged the blow.

"Are you really serious?!" I questioned him.

"My signature move. Works all the time." he smirked.

"What about this?!" I managed to do a nut kicked that he screeched, almost like a girl. I picked him up and gave some more punches into the face.

"Please, not in the face!" he begged.

"Oh, what if I do another one in the nuts?" I suggested.

"Alright, alright! You win, I give." he decided to concede the fight. I pushed him to the ground, as the group, with Hazel and Fiver coming along.

"That is making an insult of the rabbits here, you do that again. It won't be your nuts or your face, I'll just simply break every bone in your body." I gave him a warning, as I walked away from him.

"The next time..." he spoke that I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"The next time... I won't take off my glasses. And you just got lucky!" he complained.

"I wouldn't make it a habit of complaining about your defeat." I stated, as I looked to see everyone staring at me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, we got into an argument. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"I guess I won't try to get onto your bad side. That's for sure." Kung Lao admitted.

* * *

I than saw Hazel and Fiver hopping towards me. "Are you alright?" Hazel asked.

"Oh yeah, he's not dead. We just had a fuse. Sorry what had to hear from Cage. He's ignorant sometimes." I told him.

"Don't worry and I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"So are we still getting those sow thistle." I than remembered.

"Why yes, they're just around the corner."

And so, I joined with Hazel and Fiver, as everyone else tended Johnny Cage. When we arrived there were some sow thistles. "Oh look, Fiver, sow thistle! Finally, something good to eat."

Before they could even take a bite, two rabbits stopped them. They appeared to be _Owsla_ rabbits.

"Oi, you two. You know the rules." the first rabbit stopped them from eating the sow thistles.

"Sow thistles are reserved for members of the _Owsla_, don't you know that?" the second rabbit reminded the brothers.

"They're just hungry, you two. Can you give them a by?" I tried to persuade them.

"Move along... " the first rabbit warned us. "... perhaps you're the human is causing trouble with another one here moments."

"Oh yeah, you want a piece of me. I could give you guys some, before we could grab some at least."

"Don't worry about, Thomas. It's not worth the trouble." Hazel told me, as he and Fiver went off.

The last thing I heard from the two bucks were cackle for laughter. I could only do was to give them the bird. "Assholes..."

"Beg your pardon?" the first one questioned me, as he almost got aggressive.

"You heard me!" I than joined back with the brothers. "I'm sorry, you didn't get your sow thistles. Those are real jerks."

"'You know the rules'. I'm sick of the rules. I wonder whether there's a place for us in this warren, at all!"

"Why don't you guys stand up to them, or better that join the _Owsla_?" I suggested.

"Oh no... we wouldn't fit in. Even for Fiver, and I wouldn't leave him off for himself. Besides there's too many rabbits and too little food without the _Owsla_ stealing from us!"

"So much for Communism, if you ask me." I stated.

"Communism?" he questioned.

"Oh, that's a form of human government. It's a long story-" before I could say more, we both noticed Fiver was gazing at the warren from the barbed-wired fence. I noticed there was a sign of Sandleford Construction, but due to the recent invasion of Earth, there would be very little humans could construct due to fighting Shao Kahn's Army.

"Fiver?" I tried to get his attention.

"This is where they come from... those beings in my dream." Fiver said.

"Beings? What beings?"

"Look!" he breathed nervously. "The fields... the fields are filled with blood." Hazel and I looked and saw nothing, unlike what Fiver is seeing. He continues to pant and gasp heavily from what he is seeing. Now that I remember of his vision, he was no fool. Something may come to Sandleford: humans trying to build what is left for the civilization or an army from the outside world.

"It's only the light of sunset, Fiver." Hazel calmed his little brother.

"Brother, I know everyone thinks I'm strange. Even you and..."

"Thomas."

"Thomas. Thank you, even you both sometimes." Fiver said.

"No. No, not at all. I just wonder how you come you receive these dreams or visions."

"Either way, you both have to believe me. Something will come to this place... something foul and fierce. We need to warn everyone." Fiver stated and considered to warn everyone about an possible danger.

"But we're outskirters, Fiver. No one will listen to us." Hazel said.

"We'll listen. We may know some danger." I told Fiver.

"That won't be enough. We must make everyone listen." Fiver was determined.

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Hazel asked.

They took a moment to think, until Fiver finally got in idea. "We have to speak with Threarah."

"Threarah? The Chief Rabbit of this warren?" I presumed.

"Yes. We have to warn him and maybe he could get everyone together."

"Okay, wait. Before we go and try to convince the leader, what did you dream or visioned?" I asked him.

Fiver was very hesitant, because I believe that he didn't want to think about the vision nor that he wanted to recollect. However, if they're in danger and the cause is the same back at home, it would be a issue that we have to take serious matters, even if humans would try to destroy their. He tried to recollect what he has seen, until he gasped.

"They're strange creatures that walk like 'man'. Some have large teeth almost like a weasel and a wolf together. Than there was the strongest, tall, and horrifying looking human that wears something on his head. Like it was used for combat." Fiver told us.

I than realized after putting the pieces together... Fiver dreamed of Shao Kahn's Army invading Sandleford and probably taking the lives of rabbits, maybe collecting their souls.

I shook my head. "That can't be true. Fiver, please tell me that's not true."

"It is true, you have to believe me."

I shook my head, once again in disbelief until I decided to believe what he says. However, it's best to tell The Earthrealm Warriors about this and maybe we could all be present to warn Threarah of this imminent threat from the outside world that they have no knowledge about them...


	5. Threarah

After hearing about Fiver's vision, it was best that we may have to include The Earthrealm Warriors for their help, even my help too. We headed back to the spot, where Johnny Cage and I fought. They were just chatting with each other, about the possibilities of an invasion here is likely or unlikely.

"He's coming here." I informed them.

They turned back and looked at us. "Who is?" Liu Kang asked.

"Shao Kahn. Fiver had a vision about of this warren's destruction. It'll be invaded by Shao Kahn's Army. They won't stand a chance."

"Their so called _Owsla_ appeared to have a lack of combat experience or not enough rabbits to hold off against the invasion." Sub-Zero stated.

"We have to help them every way can." Kung Lao stated.

"How are we going to start? No one knows who we are." Sonya Blade questioned.

"We know someone, who could try to give us a voice and perhaps let you speak for this matter." Fiver answered.

The group decided to join us to speak with The Chief Rabbit of this warren. I wouldn't be too surprised if he doesn't listen a inch of word from our mouths, even the brothers in this case too. We followed Hazel and Fiver towards the other side of the warren to see a lone rabbit standing guard of one of the warren entrances. The rabbit appeared to be very strong, has some spiky hair between his ears. And not to go further detail, he has one of his ears been bite marked. Hazel decided to speak first to The rabbit standing guard... or to say the name of that rabbit, Bigwig.

Hazel tries to offer a settle approach of asking if we could see The Chief Rabbit. After Hazel's polite matter of asking, all he got in return was...

"Go away. He's busy." Bigwig spoke, while he continues to much on some greens or a plant.

"We only need a few moments with the Threarah, Bigwig. And we wouldn't ask if it weren't important." Hazel tries to persuade Bigwig.

Bigwig looked at the brothers, before looking at me and the group. His stare was bit unsettling due to his strong, physical nature. He than looked back Hazel, as he waits for a response. Bigwig than sighed and took a deep breath.

"All right, go on." Hazel and Fiver slowly started to head towards the tunnel, before being stopped by Bigwig for a warning. "But if I get my head bitten off, I'll come looking for you."

"How is he going to come looking for someone with his head bitten off." Johnny Cage joked. Before we could join Hazel and Fiver, Bigwig stopped us.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" Bigwig growled.

"Bigwig, please, we're with them. It's an urgent matter." I spoke to him.

He gasped with surprise that I knew his name. "How did you know my name?"

I took some deep breaths, as he was giving me his stare. "Well... you're name is Bigwig. And your an _Owsla_ and your captain is Holly. You have a little hair piece and that's why they named you... _Thlayli_."

"They're with us Bigwig." Hazel turned back and informed him.

Bigwig growled a bit, with a sigh and let us passed. I couldn't stare right back at him, as he gave me his cold stare as well in return.

"He's serious... just like Jax here." Johnny Cage joked.

"I wouldn't make another comment or a joke to Bigwig. The last thing you'll see is him giving you a good thrashing, before you could say, 'Uncle'." I warned Johnny Cage on how Bigwig is no laughing matter. When we got to the Threarah, he was munching on his food at the very end of the corner of his burrow.

"Excuse me, Thearah?"

"Oh... it's Walnut. It is Walnut, isn't it?" Thearah asked.

"It's Hazel." Hazel corrected him.

"Hazel, of course. And your friend?" Thererah spoke.

"My brother, Fiver."

"Oh. So how could I help you for today?

The rest of the group and Hazel looked at Fiver to have him address the danger ahead for the warren.

Fiver cleared his throat and stepped forward. "There's danger coming to our warren."

"I see." Thearah spoke, than spoke to Hazel. "So Hazel, you're here to speak of your brother sensing things."

"Uh... yes. Sometimes images in his head. And..." he than sighed. "I don't know how to say it, but he was right before. He knew the flood was coming last Autumn."

"A flood?" Liu Kang questioned in whispered.

"Fiver had a vision that there was going to be a flood. We managed to save the warren, before the flood came." Hazel recalled.

"Really?" Jax questioned.

"It's true." I believed in what Hazel recalled about Fiver's vision of the flood.

"And what kind of danger is it this time?" Thearah than asked Fiver.

"I don't know what it is, but it's bad." Fiver answered. "It's so bad that you have to get everyone leave tonight, please Thearah."

"My goodness, everyone tonight?"

"Forgive me to intrude, but there's an imminent threat on the horizon or soon." Sonya Blade interrupted.

"Oh. And who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Lieutenant Sonya Blade of the OIA." Sonya greeted herself.

"O-I-A?" Hazel questioned.

"Outworld Investigation Agency." Jax clarified to Hazel.

"According to what Fiver's... visions are. If it regards to an Outworld invasion, you'll have to warn your people to leave." Sonya spoke.

Thearah chuckles. "The entire warren, and you want me to tell them that we all have to go?"

"Yes, we just come from our home and it was invaded. It's only a matter of time, before your home could be invaded also. If don't take this serious, lives will be lost, especially your _Owsla_."

Thearah froze from eating. "Well, I'll give that some very serious thought."

"You're not listening! There is no time. I can feel the danger, like a wire around my neck! Therarah you must act now... NOW!" Fiver's exclaimed, before Sonya could speak. His voice echoed the burrow. Hazel got in front of Fiver to assume, if something would happen to him.

"BIGWIG!" Thearah called for him, before looking back at us with a glare. "Hazel, I think your brother needs to rest for a while. Why don't you take him outside for some fresh and some unknown guests to leave the warren at once."

"But Theara-"

Hazel settled both Fiver and Sonya down. "Yes, Thearah." Without another word, we left the burrow, as Thearah continues to call for Bigwig only to be reprimanded. As soon Bigwig came, Hazel and I looked back to hear Thearah ranting at Bigwig, for letting us in. It was best that we stay away from the burrow, so that Bigwig won't find us, unless his head was bitten off and hopping around like a chicken with no head.

"Well... that was our answer." Fiver stated.

"Unfortunately, your leader lacks judgement and would not see, until it's too late." Sub-Zero stated.

"Exactly how it turns down. He wouldn't budge." I agreed with him.

"What's our next option? If The Chief Rabbit won't listen, who do we turn to?" Liu Kang questioned for another option.

"No one, but to leave this place." Fiver suggested.

The Earthrealm Warriors thought of it, as I was certain of the choice that Fiver suggested. Hazel wanted to believe his younger brother. "Are you really sure, Fiver?"

"I'm telling you now as your brother, your friend... this warren will soon be laid to waste. We could leave now or be destroyed with it." Fiver convinced his older brother.

Everyone else agreed, especially Hazel after a sigh that there was no other choice. "Right, we need to spread the word to as many rabbits as possible, but be careful. If the _Owsla_ get wind of this, there could be trouble." Hazel decided for him and Fiver spread the danger to their follow bucks and does.

"Where do we meet you at, Hazel?" Sonya Blade asked for the meeting point.

"Under the bridge at _Frith_ Down." Hazel instructed us.

"_Frith_ Down?" she questioned.

"He means night/evening." I clarified to her, before turning back to Hazel. "We'll meet you there."

"Just don't get spotted by the _Owsla_, they'll be looking for you humans by now." Hazel warned us. And so, The Earthrealm Warriors and I headed to the bridge, to wait for Hazel and his group at night fall, as Hazel and Fiver tries to spread the word to their fellow rabbits as possible without being tipped off. When the rest of us got there, they have mixed feelings of rabbits joining us and believing our story.

"What if none of them come?" Kung Lao doubts.

"They have to come Kung Lao, I know they will. Some of them anyway." I assured him.

"Not every rabbit would believe them or even believe our story!"

"Relax, Kung Lao. If the young rabbit-"

"Fiver." I corrected for his name.

"I'm sorry. I mean Fiver senses things, maybe there would be a slim chance of some to join us." Liu Kang agrees.

"We could only do now is wait until the evening, as long we're still on our guard." I suggested. "And I promise you... they'll come."

"You seemed to have a lot of faith in them, Thomas. What do you see in them?" Sub-Zero questioned me.

"Much more, Sub-Zero. So much more..." I answered, as I looked at the cliff near the bridge to keep an eye out for Hazel and his group.


	6. The Invasion

We waited for the rest of the day, until right about the evening came. Hazel and Fiver came to our meeting point, as we were resting. They informed us that they managed to inform some of the rabbits they knew to join us, as others were perhaps strangers but fellow rabbits in their warren. I even heard that Hazel tried to speak to Dewdrop about joining us, but she doubted and stated that she'll think about it. And the only reason why Hazel wanted her to come along so they could be with each other and mate.

When the night is fully dark, but clear with no clouds in the skies, with some stars shining, we continued to wait for more rabbits to join us. We than began to hear voices that Hazel gasped softly and listened to those voices.

"Dewdrop? Dewdrop?" Hazel assumed it was her. Until there was two rabbits, with two other buck rabbits along side with them. I recognized them four right away: it was Blackberry, Bluebell, Hawkbit and Dandelion.

"It's Blackberry and Bluebell, we've brought Hawkbit and Dandelion, too." Blackberry spoke.

"Get down here before you're seen!" Hazel whispered.

"Right you are." the four bucks came down and joined us. Shortly after the four rabbits joined us, they gasped from little bit of fright. "Hazel, you never told us that they would be humans joining us."

"It's a long story Blackberry." Hazel stated.

"Not at all, really." I spoke. "You sure do look surprised."

Blackberry gasped. "Good gracious, did... did you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, Blackberry."

"And you know my name. Since when do humans ever even know my name. No, no, no, that can't be true! Not a single human could understand us or even communicate to us." Blackberry started to go on, on, on.

"Look, calm down." Sonya Blade calmed him down. "We're being sent here, because of a potential invasion of your warren. And we're here to help you."

"Invasion? Good heavens, no that can't be true. There hasn't been an _elil_ for the past while."

"They're not from this world Blackberry. That's why we're here, to put a stop to it." I added.

"If I don't mind asking, who are you?"

"I'm Thomas." I greeted myself. "And this is Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Sub-Zero."

"Since when does 'man' nearly appeared to be frozen as ice?" Bluebell questioned to Sub-Zero.

"I've been born with an ability to control ice." he stated.

"Like the clouds, when _Frith_ leaves?"

"It's different, my friend." Sub-Zero stated.

"Oh."

One of the rabbits looks around, until I recognized him as Hawkbit. "Wait, wait, wait, this everyone? Where the does, I presumed there'd to be does."

"I'm afraid not." Liu Kang stated. "You four were the only ones that came."

"Maybe we could try to find more to join us." Johnny Cage suggested.

"Unlikely they will, especially the _Owsla_ are moving about this time of night, too." I told him.

"It won't be a bad idea to ask more to come." Hazel agreed with Johnny Cage.

"She's not coming, Hazel." Fiver knew what Hazel is looking for Dewdrop, but he knows too good to be true that she's not coming. We started to hear a boom of lightening sounding off, despite of a clear sky. We looked to see lightening repetitively striking at a distance. It wasn't any ordinary lightening that we would see in rain storms. Fiver recalled about seeing lightening storms in a clear night, right before our arrival. It was unclear at the time, what caused it. However, until the Earthrealm Warriors recognized.

"They probably know that we're here. It's best we need to go now." Sonya Blade stated.

Hazel sighed. "All right, let's go."

A paw-stomp came from above, as we looked to see an _Owsla_ buck spotting us. "Not so fast!"

"Who the hell is that?!" Johnny Cage questioned.

"_Owsla_!" Hazel whispered, as we attempted to flee, but Toadflax and Scabious had blocked our exit, as we're about to take the way where we came from. The rabbit from above us came down and blocked our last exit.

"You're all under arrest! For spreading dissension and inciting to mutiny!" the buck exclaimed.

"We do not have time to play _Cops_ pal!" Johnny Cage exclaimed.

"You have to listen to us, uhhh... your name is-" Liu Kang tried to intervene.

"Captain Holly." I recognized the buck's voice, although I couldn't see him a bit because of the dark. The buck looked towards my direction and gasped lightly.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned me.

I couldn't see his face. "Come to the light."

He stepped back towards the light of the evening sky to reveal himself... it was Captain Holly.

"It is you." I whispered.

"You more than anyone need to listen, Captain Holly." Fiver tried to address to him. "Something is coming to this place, something foul and fierce."

Sonya Blade stepped forward. "Please understand, Captain. It's our fault that we have our fault into this, but there's an invasion coming to your warren. Not even from our world."

"What proof do you have?" he questioned.

"More than that. Our human world was invaded by them. The invaders would be invading this warren soon, as we've heard. That's why you should gather your fellow rabbits and leave this warren, before Shao Kahn and his army would soon come and destroy this warren."

"Shao Kahn?"

"He's the Emperor of Outworld." Liu Kang added.

"They're telling the truth, even Fiver has seen it. If you take our warren, the warren would be destroyed, think your fellow _Owsla_ bucks... and your family."

Captain Holly took a moment, until he signaled the bucks to arrest us. They began to close in us. "Arrest them and bring them back to Sandleford."

"Please, Holly! You don't know what you're doing!" I pleaded with him.

"I have enough! There's no danger coming to this warren! You all will be under arrest and be sentenced for punishment."

"Than I'll exercise my right to free my friends in combat!" Kung Lao exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?!" Captain Holly turned around.

"If you don't believe us, I'll challenge into combat. If I win, you let us go. If I lose, you have the right to arrest us."

"No, please! This isn't the time to fight amongst ourselves!" I didn't want to see either Kung Lao, but most importantly Captain Holly being hurt from I know what Kung Lao's combat experiences.

"You'll regret your decision, human!" Captain Holly stepped forward and accepts the challenge to combat.

* * *

Everyone watched, as Kung Lao has in his defensive pose, with a smirk. Captain Holly charged at him, until Kung Lao teleport himself to where Captain Holly stood. He became puzzled on how his opponent came to the other side. He made another charge at Kung Lao again, as he teleport and kicked Holly in the face. He than started to use his paws, but Kung Lao manages to block his attacks easily, before doing rapid punches and threw him. Injured, but Captain Holly was determined to defeat the Shaolin Monk.

"Perhaps you're regretting your decision." Kung Lao smirked.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Captain Holly charged at him again, but countered, by Kung Lao's spin tornado and knocked Holly off his feet. Kung Lao took off his hat, as if he was about perform a finishing move.

"Now it's time for your defeat." Kung Lao stated.

I was becoming in rage, that Kung Lao was about to perform a fatality. I couldn't let it happened to one of my favorite characters. I charged at Kung Lao and a great powerful force, pushed him to the corner and knocked him to the ground. Everyone was surprised, even Captain Holly was in shock.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I demanded Kung Lao to cease combat.

"Why did you save me?" Captain Holly questioned me.

Kung Lao, was being helped by Liu Kang, but rejected as he turned his anger at me. "Yes, WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!"

I turned back to injured Captain Holly and I offered him a hand. His paw reached for my hand, as I picked him up. "We have enough fighting between us! I suggest we leave now, before worst will come."

The rabbits gasped in fright, as I turned to see Bigwig charging at me and knocked me down with a powerful headbutt. "Bigwig?!"

He was severely mad that he was about ready to give me a thrashing. "The Therarah nearly tore my ears off tonight, after I'd let you all in."

"To make yourself a bit better, you're not running around after us with a loose head." Johnny Cage stated.

"Be quiet, you _hraka_!"

Johnny Cage turned towards me. "What's _hraka_?"

"Droppings... or more to put it-"

"Oooohhhh! Nevermind." he stated.

"He even told me that I'm lucky I'm not kicked out of the _Owsla_! And lucky to still have my privileges. Well-"

A scream came from one of the rabbits: Toadflax screamed in pain, before he was struck to death, by a strange man...

"TOADFLAX!" Bigwig and Captain Holly shouted.

His soul came out from his body and absorbed to the man... I could only know one man could do such power. "It can't be... it can't be."

"It is... Shang Tsung!" Liu Kang immediately identified the perpetrator.

"Glad you still remember my name and face... Liu Kang." the man appeared to us. The Earthrealm Warriors were ready to fight for the sorcerer. The rabbits weren't sure who that man is, as Bigwig and Captain Holly seek to know more about this man.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Captain Holly demanded about the man's presence.

"Not a great welcome greeting, I see. My name is Shang Tsung, to this day, your warren will be part of Shao Kahn's invaded realm."

"Try to take it, if you dare!" Bigwig growled.

"_Thlayli_." Captain Holly tried to stand him down. It was too late, Bigwig made a charge at him, but Shang Tsung countered his charge, and kicked him to the ground. In a instant, he smirked and morphed as Hazel.

"Hazel?" Bigwig questioned.

"Bigwig, I'm right here!" Hazel called out to him.

"He's not Hazel, Bigwig! Shang Tsung morphed as Hazel!" I warned Bigwig.

"What?" Before Bigwig could figure it out, the morphed Hazel kicked Bigwig and cuffed him, before doing a final take down. Bigwig rolled to the ground.

"Perhaps I should have joined the _Owsla_." the morphed Hazel chuckled, before turning back to Shang Tsung. "I wish I could entertain for your defeat, but I have more souls to collect."

Screams sounded off nearby. The sorcerer disappeared and we peeked to see the warren was being infested by Shao Kahn's Army. We watched to see the Tarkatans were terrifying the rabbits of Sandleford and battling with some of the _Owsla_ bucks in that warren. One of the commanding Tarkatans, spotted us.

"YOU!" the commanding Tarkatan spotted us.

"It's Baraka!" Liu Kang recognized him.

"We have to stay here and defend our warren!" Captain Holly rallied Bigwig and Scabious.

A lightening came behind us to see it was Raiden, the rabbits became very spooked and frightened. "This way! Into the woods!"

"We have to leave now! Everyone move!" I ordered everyone to head out.

The rabbits took lead, as Captain Holly and Scabious stayed behind. Bigwig was ordered to stay with us, so he and his fellow rabbits are the last ones to defend themselves. I didn't want Captain Holly to be left behind, but as a Captain to his _Owsla_, he's determined to defend his home. The rest of us climbed up the hill and hurried through the bridge and headed our way quickly through the meadows to the woods, as the screams continued.

When we got to the woods, at a meeting point. Everyone was in disbelief, except myself and The Earthrealm Warriors. We have no direction where to go... who the leader is... or to know when the invaders are coming to hunt for us to be captured.


	7. The Chase In The Living Woods

Now... we're stranded in the woods. Shocked... mostly the rabbits from Sandleford Warren. We don't know if we're followed. We decided to rest at our meeting spot. I couldn't be able to get it out of my head: Two different universes colliding... even the trees started to roar, as if we're in "The Living Forest"

"Since we do trees, talk?" Bluebell questioned.

"Not in Earthrealm. Outworld is merging." Sub-Zero stated. "The Living Trees are from Outworld."

"Wish they would have been moving trees to reveal, if _elil_ are nearby."

"It would be rational. They would always find a way to keep themselves hidden." I said.

One of the rabbits, Hawkbit turned towards Hazel and hopped towards him. "Hazel, this was your plan. Where are we going?"

Hazel had a moment to think, before he could answer to Hawkbit. "We need to get clear of the old warren, then I guess we'll find find somewhere to stay."

Hawkbit scoffed. "You guess?! He guesses. Who's leader here, anyway?!"

"Perhaps Lord Raiden would give us more direction. He instructed us to head for the woods. He'll come." Liu Kang spoke.

"Whose 'Lord Raiden'? I don't see... 'Lord Raiden' here. Do you?" Hawkbit taunted and looked around, as well the rabbits. "No one by that name, by the looks of it."

"Hold your tongue, you arrogant rabbit!" Kung Lao stood up.

"It's funny to see a man come down from _Frith_ in a flash of lightening." Blackberry spoke.

"He's god of thunder." Liu Kang clarified.

"I see."

In that moment, a flash of lightening came down and Raiden appeared once again. The rabbits were somewhat startled from a man coming down from the sky. "I understand you creatures have a lot of questions."

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Who are you?" Hazel politely asked.

"I'm Raiden, god of thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. I do apologize for the troubles that would lie ahead for you all, even losing your warren." Raiden greeted himself.

"More than that!" Bigwig burst. "I left my post only to follow those rabbits and preventing them from leaving the warren. If I haven't left, I would have defended my home."

"Bigwig, deep down, you wanted to leave the _Owsla_. Either way, you're better off with us, than what's back at Sandleford." I spoke.

"Impossible! You don't have proof of that!"

"He's not mistaken. In your heart, you wanted to leave the warren and desert your _Owsla_." Raiden agreed.

"No! That's not true!" Bigwig couldn't believe it.

"Ha! You didn't even like, how Captain Holly tosses you orders." Hawkbit teased.

Bigwig than sighed. "Come to think of it. It's true."

"Raiden, where are we supposed to go from here?" Bluebell asked.

"Only your leader would make the decision." Raiden turned towards Hazel, as everyone turns at him.

"Me?" Hazel questioned.

"A rabbit taking charge?" Johnny Cage questions.

"Leading the band of rabbits, you nim-rod." I clarified to him.

"Oh well that makes sense."

* * *

"I'm not a leader. I only gathered everyone I could to leave Sandleford." Hazel spoke.

"True, but you're determined to be a leader." Raiden spoke. "You'll have to use your wits and tricks, in all means to prevent Shao Kahn from destroying what's left of you and your band."

Hazel slightly nodded.

"And of course, your new warriors are here to protect you and your kind, on your journey." Raiden pointed to us, as "The Earthrealm Warriors" would be helping them on their journey.

"What about Shao Kahn and his army?" Kung Lao questioned.

"First, you'll need to form together as a band to gain each others' trust, find a new warren that could one day help you defend yourselves, and of course a 'Deadly Alliance' would be formed to destroy each and everyone of you." Raiden answered, before he disappeared.

No one could think who "The Deadly Alliance" would be, but it's too soon to determine. Perhaps in due time, after we find a new home for the rabbits.

_Earthrealmers and rabbits, up ahead! _a voice sounded like a Tarkatan.

"It's Baraka and his army!" I recognized the voice, as Dandelion sounded off of new _elils_ nearby.

"Everyone run!" Hazel ordered. In a instant, we began to flee, as Baraka and his Tarkatan army are around the corner. They're probably wanting to capture and kill us. As we're running, the rabbits became to a halt, as they slid near towards the cliff that they almost fell. Across from us was a river and the other side is land.

"This is a surprise, Hazel! We're being pursued by strange creatures that may come from the human world or another world perhaps, to kill us!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"I say we go deeper into the trees and hide." Bluebell suggested.

"No... no, we have to cross the river." Fiver made another suggested.

"Cross it? Maybe some of us could, but you and Bluebell are worn out." Hawkbit disagreed.

"If Fiver says, we cross here, we cross here." Hazel stated.

"I'm afraid not!" Baraka showed up with his army. Everyone was ready for a fight, Bigwig especially. "You have no where else to run! I'm sure Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn would be pleased to see you all."

We weren't ready to accept capture. I looked up to see two ninjas were above us on the branches. One of them threw some smoke that blinded them, before a female ninja came down with her fans and ambushing the Tarktans.

"Kitana?" Liu Kang recognized the female ninja.

"Smoke?" Sub-Zero recognized the second ninja.

"Leave, we'll hold them off from here!" Kitana instructed us.

"No, I won't leave you!" Liu Kang refuses.

"There's no time, more will come! Go!" Smoke exclaimed.

Without another thought, we continued to head for our way, as the two ninjas holding them off for us, in hopes to stall Baraka and his army. "We'll never outrun them now!" Hawkbit exclaimed, as we're running.

"As long they hold us off, we may have our chances." I spoke.

"Not for long, we need to improvise to get across. Blackberry, any suggestions?" Hazel turned towards Blackberry.

"I had a rather splendid idea, but the blasted thing disappeared again." Blackberry answered.

"Perhaps, we could find something that we could float on." I gave him a tip.

"Maybe, what we seen, the human things... or magic to put it. Maybe we could use something like that that could help us cross there!" Blackberry was trying to suggested an idea that got Sub-Zero's attention.

"Yes, perhaps I could make a bridge that could help us across the river." he turned towards Blackberry agreed to the idea, as he showed some ice coming from his hands.

Blackberry nodded. "Everybody follow me!"

Blackberry and Sub-Zero took point, as we than arrived near the river. "How are we going to swim across it?!" Hawkbit exclaimed.

"No, but this could help." Sub-Zero went towards the river and started to freeze parts of the river to make a bridge for us to cross. The rabbits were hesitant at first to hop on the bridge made of ice.

"There's no time!" I exclaimed.

"You have got to be joking." Bigwig shook his head.

The Tarkatans and Baraka were gaining towards our direction, as the hold off failed. The rabbits had no choice, but to cross the ice. Blackberry hopped first to test it, and it was safe. One by one, all of us started to cross the bridge. One Tarkatan got to the bridge, as it was battling with Bigwig. With his brute strength, Bigwig tossed the Tarkatan off the bridge and landed on the water, and was carried away. Bigwig was the last one to reach towards us. Some of the Tarkatans were starting to cross. Jax smirked and used his ground pound on the ice and broke the bridge, with the Tarkatans fall to the river and drifted away.

Bigwig looked at Jax and lightly smirked. "I wish I have that kind of strength."

"So much of metallic implant arms." Jax spoke, as we than saw Baraka and his some of his fellow Tarkatans were still on the other side.

"We'll see you again, Earthrealmers and rabbits! We'll promise you that! And next time, there won't be an ice bridge, nor river between us!" Baraka shouted from the other side.

Bigwig chuckles. "Oh, I'm counting on it, you _embleer_, ugly faces!" He and Jax headed back towards us, as we continued to flee away from the woods and eventually started to head towards the clearing from the woods.


	8. Shao Kahn

Shang Tsung was doing a quick inspection of what is left of Sandleford Warren, with his army of strange warriors and the army of the emperor himself. Most of the _Owsla_ were nearly wiped out, except Scabious and Captain Holly, with a few others captured. The rest of the warren wasn't better, as they were bloodily executed by the evil forces, as Shang Tsung consumes their souls for his gain and for Shao Kahn. A portal opened with another sorcerer, who is bald, with tattoos all over him, with him are some fallen rabbits that are revenant, commanded by a ninja in all dark-black.

"Quan Chi, I see you're forming a good army." Shang Tsung complimented.

"Although, you may have taken their souls, I was able to use my spells to revive them as our servants." Quan Chi spoke. "All the rest of the rabbits are no use to us."

The first sorcerer nodded his head. "Very well. The souls of the weak rabbits would be for the emperor's strength and mine."

"Everything is cleared up." another bald man, but with a cyborg red eye on his right eye spoke, with him was a dangerous cowboy, and two cyborgs, and reptilian ninja. "No more resistance, those puny bunnies were easy."

"Just like hunting, Kano." the cowboy boasted, as he polished his rifle.

Kano scoffed. "Yeah, using your rifle Erron, was your easy trick. Me..." he than pulled out his butterfly knife, "... it's always a good skinning to make a good fur and getting the best meat."

"Save your hunts, until you're back in your world!" Shang Tsung exclaimed, as they noticed a portal is opening. "The emperor himself is arriving."

Coming out from the portal was the biggest, strongest, and frightening emperor that ever roamed, named Shao Kahn. With him, was a long-haired woman named Queen Sindel, a female ninja in dark pink who is Shao Kahn's grotesque daughter Mileena, and a four-armed beast by the name of Sheeva. The army, the warriors, and the sorcerers bowed.

Shao Kahn glances the warren's destruction and smirked. "Those puny creatures, couldn't stand a chance. Very wise decision, Shang Tsung."

"Thank you, emperor." Shang Tsung thanked him.

"As we have Centaurs roaming the Earth with few of the rest of the army, we have found an hidden realm to collect more souls to completely invade Earth."

"Yes, but I'm sure there are to seek out and destroy, if there's any survivors and of course seek alliances with another warren that could strengthen us." Quan Chi spoke.

Shao Kahn nodded. "Any survivors; Sektor and Cyrax"

"We have captured a few of what is left of their so called, '_Owsla_'." Cyrax, the yellow cyborg ninja answered.

"However, Baraka and his Tarkatans were pursuing escaped rabbits, apparently Raiden's Warriors have involvement in, no doubt." Shang Tsung spoke.

_Shao Kahn! _Baraka and the remain of his scouts returned from pursuing the escapees.

"Baraka! What's this?" Shao Kahn got his attention.

"We have loss few of our scouts to pursue the escaped rabbits and of course, encountering Raiden's Warriors! They crossed the river and loss their tracks."

Shao Kahn looked over at the last of the survivors of the warren and the captured _Owsla_ bucks. "Shang Tsung!" The sorcerer came forward. "Find out what you can from their _Owsla_, whoever was in charge. To find the rest of those rabbits and eventually Raiden's forces."

"It will be done, emperor." Shang Tsung bowed, before he walked towards Captain Holly. "I'm sorry for the short coming of our encounter, now we could catch up."

"What's your purpose, _elil_?!" Captain Holly growled.

Shang Tsung smirked. "Not a pleasant rabbit, but a strong one I suppose. You must be in charge of the warren."

"That's Threarah, our Chief Rabbit of this warren!"

"Oh yes. We had a nice chat, but it had to be short lived for our encounter." Shang Tsung summoned a soul to reveal it was the Threarah, who was captured by the sorcerer. Horrified, Captain Holly and their _Owsla_ gazed in horror of their chief rabbit was killed. With a firm grip, the sorcerer griped his hand and the soul absorbed back into the sorcerer.

"You monster!" Scabious was about to charge, but was cuffed by Sektor. "We'll find a way to avenge our Chief Rabbit, you _embleer ithe'!_"

Shang Tsung scoffed. "My dear creature. You have only slim bit of hope that you could stop us." He than turned towards Captain Holly. "Perhaps you may know some of your rabbits escaped."

"We have no knowledge about rabbits escaping." Captain Holly denied, only to be punched by Kano.

"Wrong answer, mate." Kano chuckled.

"If you don't answer, perhaps one of your comrades will die and join us." Shang Tsung threatened.

"Never! We'll never join your forces of _elil_!" Scabious shouted.

Shang Tsung turned towards Sektor and Cyrax with a nod. Without hesitation, the cyborg ninjas broke Scabious legs, as he screamed in pain. Captain Holly and his fellow remaining _Owsla_ bucks were restrained. Shang Tsung walked towards the critically injured Scabious, as the cyborg ninjas released him.

"Your soul is mine." Shang Tsung said, before he raised his hand, as if he was reaching for Scabious. The bucks were unsure what he was about to do.

"Nooooo!" Scabious begged for mercy. In instant, a powerful pain caused Scabious to strain, as his soul came out of his body and absorbed to Shang Tsung.

"Fatality." he viciously stated.

"You bastard of an _embleer homba_!" a shout came from an _Owsla_ buck. "We'll kill you for this."

Quan Chi walked over to the deceased Scabious to chant a ancient, wizardly spell that revived Scabious, only to look dead and with glow in his eyes, as he stood up and hops towards Quan Chi.

"Scabious! It's Holly!" Captain Holly tried to get Scabious attention.

"You know nothing of me, Holly! You murdered me and destroyed the whole warren." Revenant Scabious cursed.

Shocked Captain Holly from what he heard from his former _Owsla_ buck spoke. Shang Tsung walked towards Shao Kahn. "I'm afraid no one is willing to speak."

"Only those rabbits, who left our warren are searching for a new home." Revanant Scabious recalled.

Shao Kahn nodded. "Sindel... take Noob Sabiot and our new recruit to find the escaped rabbits and Raiden's Warriors... and destroy them."

"It'll be a honor, Shao Kahn." Sindel bowed, before she and her fellow allies left to seek out the rabbits and Earthrealm Warriors.

"And the survivors, emperor?" Sheeva asked about the remaining survivors.

"Destroy them, but let the _Owsla_ live, as they're our prisoners." Shao Kahn ordered to have the outskirter rabbits to be executed.

Sheeva than ordered to have the remaining rabbits to be placed near the steep of their warren, as she and her allied warriors started to execute the remaining rabbits, as the captured _Owsla_ bucks watch in horror. Captain Holly noticed that his family were there and they were killed by Kano, with his butterfly knives to slight their throats. In tears and in anger, after he watched his family murdered, he bowed down in solace to _Frith_.

"_My heart has joined the thousand..."_ Captain Holly prayed for the executed rabbits, as the _Owsla_ surviving bucks heard of Holly's prayer that they then joined him, as they follow suite. _"...for my friend stopped running today._"


	9. The Long Road

We rested, after we got away from Baraka and his army of Tarkatans. It wasn't until the late morning that we began to set foot of our journey once more. As the Earthrealm Warriors kept in watch of our surroundings, while the rabbits were pretty much speaking to each other.

"Everybody, listen up!" Bluebell got everyone's attention. "Now that I'm official storyteller. I've decided that I am the official storyteller of the group, by the way. And I'll have to make it into a legendary tale."

"Since rabbits make stories?" Johnny Cage questioned.

"We always have." Bluebell told him.

"I'm sure they done for a long time, like ourselves too." I told Johnny Cage, before turning back to Bluebell. "And what story would it be called, Bluebell?"

"The_ Story of How Hazel Led Our Escape Over the Raging Rapids_."

"It was Blackberry and uhhhh..." Hazel credited to Blackberry, before looking at Sub-Zero, as he may have forgotten his name. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Sub-Zero." Sub-Zero answered.

"Right, it was Blackberry and Sub-Zero, coming up with the idea."

"Yes, but you also stayed calm and led us on our way." Bluebell told Hazel. "I tell you, he is what I call a Chief Rabbit. Hazel-rah!"

"Hazel-rah?" Liu Kang questioned.

"With the 'rah' means in Lapine for Chief Rabbit." I clarified to him. "Or basically a leader of the rabbits."

"Hazel-rah! Chief Rabbit!" We turn to see Bigwig chuckle. "_Frith _in a wasp's nest! The day I call you Chief Rabbit, Hazel, that'll be the day. I'll stop fighting that day, and all."

"How could you say, that the rabbit is the leader of the group?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Just for the rabbits, Kung Lao." Liu Kang told him.

"Dammit!" We all turned to see Sonya Blade trying to reach towards Special Forces. The rabbits couldn't help, but wonder what she has. "I got no where with HQ."

"Probably they're busy with the fighting." Jax spoke.

"What are you doing?" Blackberry asked Sonya.

"I'm trying to reach HQ, about our status." she answered.

"HQ?"

"Means headquarters." I clarified to Blackberry. "And I don't think we could even reach for someone out here."

"What a minute, do you have a phone?" Sonya turned back to me.

I started to search through my pockets in my pants. I managed to find it, in my right pocket. I tried to contact to my parents, than to any family member, but no success. "Nothing. Poor reception."

"Perhaps when we have a high ground, we could get somewhere to make a call." Jax suggested.

"Only if we could find somewhere, we're in the fields." I added, as we continued on our journey.

* * *

"I know we have to find a new home, but we're like sitting ducks out here in the open. And why does it have to be so far away?" Hawkbit was speaking with Blackberry.

"I guess because Fiver says." Blackberry said.

"'Because Fiver says.' Fiver says a lot of things. What if Fiver says jump out of a bush and tickle a wolf? Because Fiver says."

"Hazel's no fool, Hawkbit. He knows we need to take Fiver with a pinch of salt now and then."

Liu Kang and I looked at the brothers: Hazel and Fiver. "Are you sure, that those two are able to lead the way?"

"Of course I do. We just have to make sure they're safe and of course watch out for Shao Kahn and his army." I assured him.

"Really? What happens if we have to encounter a wild animal?" Kung Lao questioned.

"What we must do, Kung Lao." Liu Kang spoke to his fellow shaolin monk.

We began to hear something rumble on the ground and hearing the loudest roars. Neither one of us could tell what it was, since there wasn't any car for miles.

"What was that?" Hazel asked.

"Up ahead. Through the hedge." Bigwig took lead, as we through a hedge to find a empty road. Most of the rabbits doesn't know what it was or what to think. Hazel went up to the black trail and sniffed it.

"What is it? Doesn't smell natural." Hazel asked.

"It's a-"

"Road! Finally, we found a road!" Johnny Cage rushed over to the road and kissed. The rabbits were bit disgusted, mostly Bigwig, while the rest of us shook our heads.

Bigwig cleared his throat. "It's a road. Have you never seen one before or something?" Bigwig answered.

"It's where cars drive travel on those roads." I told Hazel.

"You mean a _hrududu_." Bigwig clarified to me.

"For Lapine terms, you could say that."

"A '_hrududu_'?" Sonya shrugged her shoulders.

Bigwig looked at Hazel and the rest of the Earthrealm Warriors. "Don't know much about things, do you Hazel-rah? Nor do those humans, except one person could understand Lapine."

"Why don't you teach me, Bigwig?" Hazel asked.

Bigwig sighed. "Basically, what Thomas said that the _hrududu_ travel on the black stuff that men put on here. They're harmless, so long as you leave them alone by night."

"I don't know Bigwig. Basically they're always considered dangerous, when someone is behind the wheel." I told him.

"Not only that, I don't think anyone at this point would drive, because there's hardly anyone left." Jax stated.

"You mean not a single human is left on this Earth?" Bigwig questioned.

"I wouldn't go too far. But mostly, because Shao Kahn and his forces invading Earth and taking souls." I answered.

In a flash, Bigwig looked and ducked down, as four legged, giant creatures roamed through the road.

"Centaurs!" Liu Kang recognized them right away, as we ducked down. Miraculously, they just rampaging and passing through to search for survivors. They didn't even spot us, because Shao Kahn would have them sent to go after us, but apparently not.

"What in _Frith's _name were they?" Bigwig was panting.

"Centaurs, they're creatures that have four legs that live in Outworld. They must have been sent by Shao Kahn to search for any survivors, but why didn't they spotted us?" Liu Kang answered.

"Probably because we're too small and they wouldn't be able to find us." I thought.

"Either way, if they were _hrududu_, they don't hurt, perhaps they're not even alive at all." Bigwig said.

"You really think that?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes."

"Oh really, what about that?" I than pointed out a dead hedgehog lying there on the road, but appears to be already been dead for sometime.

"A _yona. _Why would it kill a _yona_?" Hazel questioned.

"Because they hunt at night. That is why I'm trying to tell you. In the dark, the _hrududu_ have big lights and they draw creatures close. If they shine on you, you go _tharn_... and they crush you." Bigwig finishes, as if he was telling a bedtime story or a monster that lurks in the night. The Earthrealm Warriors now felt since they're small and if they're cars driving about, they wonder if they would suffer the similar fate, if the lights make us terrified or mostly blinded.

"You let me know if you want me to teach you anything else, Hazel." And so, we crossed the road, as we passed through the dead hedgehog. Johnny Cage was the last person behind, as he was just saying goodbye to the road and returning back to dirt and meadow grass.

* * *

The journey continues to the night and it was pouring rain. We began to feel bit weary from the traveling, even Bluebell started to get exhausted that he tripped over mud. Liu Kang and myself helped him back up on his feet, as Hazel tries to tell him that we have to keep moving, because _elil_ hunt at night. Hours go by, as we crossed a muddy, dirt trail that Fiver gazed at the lone tree that is standing on a hill, far away. He than stated that it would be their new home at the down. The Earthrealm Warriors questioned for that certainty if it would be the rabbits new home. Until I gave my support with Fiver that this would be their new home. Hazel and I started following Fiver, as everyone else followed. The last was Bigwig, as I noticed him shaking his head, as he doubted because we're having a long journey without any rest for the rest of the rabbits.

The rain eventually stopped and everyone started to become exhausted. Hawkbit and Bluebell wondered when we're able to rest for the night, because _elil_ would come out to hunt for us and/or any creature. We eventually find a place to rest at a abandoned church. When we got inside, we rested underneath a rubble, as Bigwig and some of The Earthrealm Warriors stand guard, as the rest of us sleep. I couldn't be able to sleep, because of all the excitement that's been happening for two days: being teleport to the Watership Down world with Earthrealm Warriors that are from _Mortal Kombat_. Fiver was trying to sleep, but he probably began to dream, as he groaned and panted in his sleep. He than woke up to see it was just me, Bigwig, and Sub-Zero.

"Shhh." Bigwig shushed Fiver.

"Are you alright?" Sub-Zero asked Fiver.

"I don't know... I thought-"

"Quiet, you lot. Something's here." Bigwig interrupted, as he might have heard something.

Sub-Zero stood up and joined Bigwig to try to listen, what he's hearing, as they check in their surroundings.

"What is it?" I got up and asked them, as I looked around also.

"Maybe it's _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_." Fiver feared.

"Nonsense. There's no such thing." Bigwig rejected.

"What's _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Basically death. When a rabbit is near death or suddenly dies, _The Black Rabbit_ takes the deceased rabbit's soul to the next." I answered.

Sub-Zero began to listen more, as he than recognized a faint scream that sounded off from the distance. He and Bigwig alarmed everyone to wake up, as they're clueless of what is going.

"Sub-Zero, what is it?" Liu Kang asked.

"Sindel is here... and we think she's not alone." Sub-Zero answered.

"We should run." Blackberry suggested.

"It's too late... you may want to cover your ears and stand behind the Jax."

We stood behind Jax for cover, as we're standing back by the rubble, as we than heard a loud scream that it was so high-pitch that I found a pair of headphones in my pocket and turned on some music to suppress the scream, but it was too powerful. We than saw the long haired woman screaming, until she stopped. With her were shadowy ninjas coming out from the ground and one of them has a clone that Sub-Zero recognized right away.

"Bi-Han?" Sub-Zero was puzzled.

"Who?" Bigwig questioned.

"Sub-Zero's older brother. He was killed in the tournament by a ninja named Scorpion. He was resurrected in the Netherealm by a sorcerer named Quan Chi." Liu Kang answered.

"And I don't think he's the only one resurrected as a revenant. Look at that rabbit!" I pointed out a strong rabbit that he looked very familiar. He was one of the _Owsla_ rabbits that Bigwig recognized him.

"Toadflax!" Bigwig and the rabbits recognized him. However he is now a shadowy rabbit, alike to the ninjas almost, and his eyes glow very dark golden. He was perhaps revived like Bi-Han, as a revenant under Quan Chi's spell.


	10. The Ruin Fight

"I finally found you lots." Toadflax stated, as another rabbit showed his face. It was Scabious in the same state. It appears that Scabious was killed and was revived under Quan Chi's spell. The Earthrealm Warriors were ready for combat. The rabbits were frightened and not sure what to do, as they're many enemies in our surroundings.

"Let me try talking to them." Hazel suggested.

"Talking to them? Hazel, no!" Bigwig rejects.

"I'm afraid he's right, Hazel. Sindel and Noob Sabiot are unwilling to negotiate or wanting to speak." Liu Kang agreed.

Hazel still decided to try to talk with them, despite of Bigwig's and Liu Kang's rejections. I was assuming that he was just wanted to reason with them. Since, we're being chased by Shao Kahn's Army, I couldn't think it's smart to talk them out of reason.

"We... we understand that you're trying to invaded our home." Hazel spoke.

"Yes, but we're finished after we destroy you all." Sindel stated.

"Why?"

"Why, you fool, is to expand Shao Kahn's empire! As well to consume souls for Shao Kahn." she answered. Hazel continues on, until I guess she had enough that she ordered to attack Hazel. Sub-Zero manages to freeze the shadowy ninjas with his Ice-ball ability. However, it didn't stop more of them charging at us.

The rabbits seek for cover, while Bigwig started his battle with Toadflax and Scabious. The Earthrealm Warriors stood their ground against the shadowy ninjas. I only got rare of combat experience, that I could only do is block and probably some counters that my father and brother taught me. We're gaining bit of defending, but it started to grow weary for the rabbits that they need to run or at least escape.

"Someone should drive them away!" Bigwig exclaimed, while combating two of his former _Owsla_ bucks. "Giving rest of us a chance to escape."

"They're Brotherhood of Shadows, you may never out run them!" Sub-Zero exclaimed.

"I'll go." Dandelion decided to take a chance, as tackled on one of the ninjas, hopping off.

"Get them, you fools!" Sindel gave order to the ninjas to pursue Dandelion.

"He's serious." Bluebell watched.

"Not for long, unless they catch up to him first." I spoke.

"Thomas, go make sure Dandelion is safe, we'll hold them off to buy you time." Liu Kang ordered me.

I gathered the rest of the rabbits and started to head out to keep an eye out for Dandelion. With no surprise, Dandelion is definitely a fast rabbit. He manages to dodge and leap from the shadowy ninjas, as they ended up tripping or fell from their miss. At one point, I noticed one of the shadowy ninjas made a clone out of himself, as I recognized him, as Noob Sabiot.

I went from a damaged pillar and hurried to catch up with the clone, as it was gaining on Dandelion. The clone was near of reaching him, but Dandelion hopped in time that the shadow fell and disappeared. I than noticed that Noob Sabiot was on the other side and tackled him down.

"I'm afraid you won't run again..." Noob Sabiot took out his sickle, as he's about to kill Dandelion. I hurried in time and pounced him to the ground. He kicked me off of him, as I got up in my defending position. "A human... saving a rabbit."

"Yeah, from the likes of you!" I noticed Dandelion flee to hide.

"Without abilities like we have, you may not last a chance." he than disappeared underground. I looked at my surroundings, until I was being picked up and slammed back onto the ground. He started to kick me, as I tried to roll over and until I got back up on my feet. We combated for a bit, until he and his clone did a combo that knocked me towards a tombstone. He was heading towards until he was tackled by... Bigwig.

"A strong rabbit you are." Noob Sabiot spoke.

"One step closer and I'll tear you into shreds and stuff them down your throat, you _embleer ithe'_!" Bigwig cursed.

"I'm no _'ithe''..._ I'm a revenant from the depths of Hell." Noob Sabiot charged at Bigwig, with his sickle, but Bigwig remembered his combat experiences from the _Owsla_. At one point, Bigwig manages to restrain him, until he summoned his clone and knocked Bigwig off of him. I hurried over and picked him up.

"Since when those 'humans' look alike?!" Bigwig questioned me.

"He's no longer human, he's un-dead." I clarified to him, as we noticed Noob Sabiot charging at us, until he was frozen from a Ice-Ball. We turned to see it was Sub-Zero, as he forms another Ice-Ball.

"You two need to get duck." he spoke.

"Why?" Bigwig questioned, until I ducked him down to see Sub-Zero threw a baseball size of a Ice-Ball at the frozen Noob Sabiot. It plunged into him, until he exploded and his body parts scattered. From seeing it made me a bit queasy, while Bigwig was appalled.

"You three, come with me. Everyone is waiting." Sub-Zero informed us that everyone is waiting for us. We began to follow him, as the rain and thunder started to roll by.

* * *

The Earthrealm Warriors managed to hold off in their defense, while the rabbits tried to escape. Noob Sabiot is presumed to be dead, unless the other sorcerer by the name of Quan Chi revives him. Sindel, Toadflax, Scabious, and the Brotherhood of Shadows withdraw from combat.

As we kept going until we're traveling back on the dirt trails, we came to a decision to camp for the night, as the morning is around the corner. The rabbits managed to build a scrap of a burrow for all of us to sleep in. However, not everyone was going to fit in. We than started a small fire to keep some of us warm, despite Bigwig stating it was a bad idea, but we managed to get a good fire, thanks to Liu Kang's fireball.

We're than resting by the scrap burrow, as we couldn't fall asleep. Especially with the rabbits, still having questions bellowing inside their heads.

"Nothing through headquarters." I heard Sonya.

"Perhaps the weather's is making more static." Jax recalled, as he tries to encourage her to try again, when the rain stops. However, it may not work, because we're in a miniature world.

"I don't understand it, why Scabious and Toadflax attacked us?" Blackberry questioned.

"Perhaps they're still trying to pursuit us." Bluebell thought.

"Either way, we'll have to find another warren or make our own around here, until they're gone. It's not safe out here." Bigwig suggested.

"No, we'll have to keep going to the down." Hazel stated.

"Well, Hazel, I didn't realize anyone made you chief rabbit." Bigwig stated.

"I'm-"

"After all, it was me, who helped us escape Sandleford." Bigwig stated.

"To speak at your correction, it's Raiden, who helped us escape." Liu Kang stood up.

"I don't remember me trying to speak to you human!" Bigwig turned back at Liu Kang, before looking back at Hazel. "Blackberry and... and..."

"Sub-Zero." Sub-Zero shook his head.

"Blackberry and Sub-Zero rescued us at the stream. Oh, and Dandelion, with the rest of our new _ithe' _friends saved us from your stupid mistake, with those creatures and more of humans trying to kill us!"

"That's enough!" Sonya barked. "We helped out each other! That's what it matters. Now it's time to decide where to go."

"Thomas?" Liu Kang turned towards me.

I looked back at everyone to wait for an answer from me. "When the morning comes, and our strengths back together, we're heading for the down."

Bigwig scoffed. "The Down! You suggesting of going there, just because Fiver has a feeling about it! Is that right?!"

"The only safe thing to do is to track a new course to the down, without being followed by Shao Kahn or his army. And I'm sure the down is a better place than we're in." I stated.

"Why go to the down?! Maybe Sandleford is not destroyed, maybe Holly and his _Owsla_ have defended-"

"Sit down, Hawkbit!" I told him and he went silent. "We been in the long road enough and it's too dangerous to go back your old home."

"Perhaps, if Sandleford is not gone, we should than head back, because we left for no reason." Bigwig suggested.

"No."

Bigwig shook his head, as I stood up. "To let you know, I have more authority over you, as a _Owsla_ officer-"

"I said, no!" I repeated.

"Maybe you're the worst of the thousand of _elil_." Bigwig cursed, as he scrap up mud and tried to threw some at me, before he tried to tackle me down. The Earthrealm Warriors and the rabbits tried to stop the fighting.

However, I managed to threw outside of the burrow into the muddy rain. "If you feel so insecure of letting Hazel take charge or trust anyone, than get the hell out of here! There's nothing left of Sandleford. Like my home, nothing left! I can tell you it's Hell out there, where I'm from. Perhaps it was best for the _Owsla_ to say at this point should consider you guys to be alive and free. Alive and free, not being captured!"

"What about your family?" Bluebell asked.

"I don't know. I haven't receive any word from. I'm sure they want me to be alive, not being a prisoner or losing my life. If you guys don't trust each other, than I'll be on my own. Hell or high water!"

"Where are you going to go?" Fiver shivered.

"I don't know, maybe to the down. Alone I guess."

Liu Kang shook his head. "No, you won't. If Lord Raiden says for us to trust you, we have no other choice, but to stick by you." We than gave each other a handshake, as others came to my side.

The first rabbit to come was Hazel, following with Fiver and Bluebell. "Alright. I'm with you." Bluebell stated.

I nodded my head. "Any objections?" I looked back at Blackberry, Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Bigwig. They remained silent. "Good. Just give more trust on Hazel, as well as us to aid you guys. What he says goes, and what we suggest may go. Now get some sleep."

Before we could fall asleep, Bigwig came by me, as he sighed and decided to trust me, despite of neutral respect. The fire started to burn out, as everyone began to shade ourselves from the rain, as much as possible before falling asleep.


	11. Cowslip's Warren

The morning came, as I woke up to see most of us were still asleep from the long night. I looked over to see two rabbits up: Hazel and Fiver. Hazel seemed a bit down, from the last night debate from Bigwig. He shook his head in doubt, as if he's failing to lead everyone.

"Bigwig's right. I'm not a leader." Hazel said. "I'm not strong like him. Not smart like Blackberry, not fast like Dandelion, and I don't have stories to lift everyone's spirits like Bluebell. Nor visions to keep us from harm like you."

"You lead us this far, and none of us are dead. Isn't that a miracle in itself?" Fiver stated.

"It's blind luck is what it is." Hazel stated. "We could use another dose of that now. Probably Thomas should be leader or one of his warriors to lead us."

I walked towards them. "It's not your fault. It could have been worst, if I tried to talk to them." They looked at me, as I sat down with them. "And I'm not a leader like yourself."

"No, I saw what you did last night. You got everyone to go with your plan, even both of us did." Hazel disagreed.

"To tell you the truth. I'm only going about what's best for everyone. Me and my new friends are only just helping you guys get to safety." I sighed. "If I was with my family, my parents would take in charge and do just like that."

"You have a family?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, my parents, older brother, and a younger sister. We live in the mountains near my father's base. He's in the military." I answered.

"An _Owsla_?" Fiver questioned.

"No, a military. My father's in the Air Force and my brother is in the Army. An Air Force is a military branch that conduct operations by air." I explained, as they looked up to the air.

"An _Owsla_ in the air?" Hazel puzzled.

I chuckled. "Not rabbits, but mostly jets or air transportation to help them fly."

"I see."

"I'm just hoping they're alright. I haven't tried to call them or basically to let them know I'm okay." I added.

"I'm sure they'll be alright. They maybe somewhere safe." Hazel assured me for my family's safety.

* * *

Minutes after our discussion, we tried to go back to sleep. We heard someone coming not far from here. Hazel was the first one to spot something lurking nearby, until he spotted another rabbit. Hazel stomped his foot repetitively to wake and warn everyone. We than watched to see the rabbit was heading towards us... in a funny way.

"What on earth is that rabbit doing?" Hazel questioned.

As the rabbit was coming close to us, he was humming and like he was tap dancing. "I think he's dancing..." I spoke.

"Dancing?"

"Don't tell me you guys don't know a thing or two about dancing." Johnny Cage spoke.

"Well of course, but not like this." Hazel spoke up.

"At least he's not doing 'The Dab'." I added.

"'The Dab'?"

"A dance we see on social media, Facebook or better than that Friendship." Johnny Cage spoke.

"Seriously human, there's no time of explaining about human terms!" Bigwig scolded him.

Hazel continued to sniff at the rabbit's scent. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name is Cowslip. I come from a warren across the field here." the rabbit greeted himself. "I don't want anything from you. You look tired. Have you come a long way?"

"We have. Have you encounter anyone by the name of Shang Tsung?" Liu Kang answered and asked.

The rabbit looked around a bit and still have a smiled face. "I'm afraid not. It's a honor to have 'man' in my presence. Where do you all come from?"

"What do you mean, honor to have us in your presence?" Kung Lao questioned. "For the last couple of days, we haven't had to much of warm welcome from another warren, no offense. We maybe cable to defend ourselves too."

"I don't doubt that for one second. Our warren's not big as we'd like, but there's enough food to go around." Cowslip said. "And if you'd like to live with us, we'd welcome you."

"Well... we appreciate the offer, but we're also trying to find our way-" Sonya Blade thanked him for the offer, before being interrupted by Cowslip.

"You're always welcomed, if you're pleased. I come to understand that these scrapes don't look too comfortable and there's more heavy storms on their way." We than heard a rumble in the sky, as clouds were coming in. Liu Kang maybe think it was just Raiden, because Raiden was called to be "god of thunder". " "Anyway, if you'll excuse me. I hate the rain." Cowslip than headed off, probably back to his warren, as we're left clueless on what to do next.

"Well that was unexpected." Bluebell stated.

"You could say that too." I agreed.

"He appears to be friendly, unless he's hiding something." Sub-Zero simply thought it was too good to be true.

"Uh... we're going, right?" Hawkbit questioned. "He seemed nice. I liked him. Let's go. Let's go right now."

"It won't be too hurtful for a night's rest there for the evening." Jax stated.

"But why did he invite us there? It makes no sense to share with us." Fiver wondered. "I've got a feeling-"

"Oh, here we go." Hawkbit mumbled, while shaking his head.

"I've got a feeling we should have nothing to do with that rabbit or his warren. That we ought to leave this place at once and head to the down."

"Look Fiver, we're all pretty much covered in dirt and even my sunglasses are dirty. I prefer to sleep in a warm ground than all of us dog piling for the same spot." Johnny Cage complained.

"What do you think, Hazel?" Bluebell asked.

"Yeah. We all know what Hazel thinks. He thinks the same as Fiver!" Hawkbit mocked Hazel.

"Why don't you show some little respect, instead mocking, Hawkbit. Or is your brain really deprived that you go off and mock people as you wish?" I stood up.

"I'm just saying and it's true."

We all than looked at Hazel, as he was giving his moment to think. Even the Earthrealm Warriors wondered what he'll do next. "I think... we should go to Cowslip's Warren. These scrapes are no good in this weather and I fancy taking the chance to get warm and have some sleep."

And so, everyone started to head on their way to Cowslip's Warren. As we're heading for our way, I noticed Fiver was a bit uncomfortable. "Something wrong, Fiver?"

"It's the warren we're going to. I still have a feeling about that place, but I can't tell." he answered.

"I don't know. According to what Sub-Zero says it maybe too good to be true that it maybe an ambush or a set up." Liu Kang stated.

"I suggest we proceed with caution. We don't know what traps that could lie ahead or possibly enemies could be near by." Sub-Zero suggested.

"Alright, go check around the warren, as we're staying to make sure nothing is odd about this warren... I may have a feeling that I slightly know of this warren." I than had Sub-Zero went off ahead from the rest of us to inspect the warren, as the three of us caught with everyone else. We managed to catch a view of Cowslip's Warren, with some bushes, but has a tree and entrances that are open site.

"Sky above us! Every living creature for miles must know that's there!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"Thomas, whose that human running off ahead?" Hazel asked me.

"Sub-Zero, he just went ahead to inspect the warren, as we're coming in. He'll let me or anyone else know about the warren." I answered.

"Not too bad of an idea." he stated. "Everyone, keep your wits about you."

We continued down a path of bushes, until we arrived by the tree to see rabbits coming out of the entrances to see us coming. We eventually stopped when we spotted Cowslip at a main entrance of the warren. He somewhat looks pleased to see us again and stopping by.

"Friends...we're glad that you've come. Both rabbits and humans. Now, allow me to take you down... "

"To where?" Liu Kang questioned.

"...to the Great Burrow." Cowslip finished, as he went further inside. The rabbits went in first to sniff out for any dangers or signs for enemies that we have encountered and/or _elil_. We followed them through tunnels and mostly seeing empty burrows. By the time we arrived at The Great Burrow, there was Cowslip and a few of his rabbits present.

"Look at that! Look at the roof! The roots of the tree keep it stable. It's genius! Clever rabbits." Blackberry was admired of the big burrow.

"Indeed... it looks familiar too." I agreed, as I'm trying to remember of this warren.

"Like Alice falling down from a hole?" Sonya asked.

"No... but we're like Alice, except this isn't Wonderland for sure. I think we're beyond Wonderland for the way I see it." I than noticed that the rabbits were staring at me and the rest of The Earthrealm Warriors. "I wonder why they're staring at us though."

"Probably they know that I'm a celebrity." Johnny Cage joked.

"Cut the celebrity crap, until we get back to our world, Cage." Sonya spoke.

"Look at the size of them!" We heard Hawkbit whispering. "They could rip us to pieces in a second!"

"They appeared to be strong, but they lack combat experience." Liu Kang spoke, until we came to Cowslip's presence.

"Hazel, and friends, may I be the first to welcome you all to our warren." Cowslip introduced us to his warren.

"Thank you. We're glad to be here." Hazel stepped forward and thanked him with a bow. "This is a fine warren you have. When you said it wasn't as big as you'd like, we were expecting something a lot smaller. Were there more of you living here once?"

We heard some whispers nearby that caught my attention, even some of the Earthrealm Warriors attention at them. It than went silent, as Cowslip turned towards a small group of rabbits and stared at them.

"Something maybe fishy here." I have some suspensions. We than saw Sub-Zero coming back towards to give us a brief report.

"The inside looks alright, but haven't checked outside. I could try go out and inspect a little bit."

"It's not scariness Sub-Zero, we could do it tomorrow, when everyone is up." Sonya assured him to continue in the morning.

"Why don't you just settle in here?" Cowslip spoke loudly. "I think you'll find there's everything you'll ever need."

* * *

Cowslip than dismissed himself, as the rest of us were starting to get settled in this warren. We came towards Hazel and Fiver.

"I've got a bad feeling, Hazel. Why are all the rabbits here so big?" Fiver asked.

"Fiver, it'll be just for one night." Hazel told him, until he looked back at me and the rest of us. "Yes?"

"Everything looks okay for now, we'll try to inspect around in the morning in case we're happening to leave." I answered.

"Alright, but I think we'll be alright. Just get some rest and we'll see you in the morning." Hazel spoke, as he and Fiver were heading off, until a female rabbit jumped right in front of them, giving us the spooks.

"Hello, you must be Hazel. My name is Strawberry! I'm so excited to make friends with you. Unless you don't want to be friends. It's fine if you don't." she spoke with excitement, as if she's thrilled to see new faces. Hazel, Fiver, me and the Earthrealm Warriors had a awkward stare at her from her excitement.

"Uhhhh... hi." I awkwardly greeted and waved. "He's Hazel."

I turned towards Hazel, so Strawberry knows who is Hazel. "We can be friends." Hazel spoke to Strawberry.

"Oh! Brambles! I knew we'd get on! Come on! I'll take you a tour of the warren. I'm pretty good at tours, by the way." She cheered, as she wagged her tail and hopped with happiness, before suggesting that she take us on a tour of the warren.

"Uhhhh... Hazel, perhaps you two could go along for the tour, and we'll catch up in the morning." I spoke to him.

"Oh... are you sure you don't want to come along?" she asked.

"We're sure, for me and my friends here. We just needed a place to rest... we came from a long way." I answered.

"Before I could take you two on a tour, I could find some empty burrows for the lot of you to sleep. Come along." Strawberry led the way, as we followed.

"She's crazy." Johnny Cage whispered.

"She's just more energetic and friendly, that's all." I whispered back.

"I don't know... I didn't like her approach, while speaking." Sonya thought differently.

"We'll see about in the next day, if we come across with her again."

"Here we are. Empty burrows for you to sleep in and have a goodnight." she spoke.

"Thank you, Strawberry." I thanked her, as the Earthrealm Warriors were splitting up and sharing their burrows. As they partnered up in twos, I found myself alone in a empty burrow. I don't mind sleeping alone at night, since I'm use to it. I lay on the ground and started to focus on trying to get some sleep. It took about a few minutes, until I closed my eyes and I fall asleep.


	12. Flayrah Fight: Thomas vs Hazel

When I fell asleep, I ended up starting to hear voices in my head. I wasn't sure what it was. It may have been the souls that were lost in Sandleford Warren. The only thing is worst to think about them is where my family is. I wonder if they're safe or they're dead. I wanted to believe that they're alive and safe. Before I woke up, I could have swore that I heard Shang Tsung taunting my dream. I didn't quite get what he said, because it was disoriented.

I woke up to see I was still in Cowslip's Warren. I searched through my pockets to see I still have my wallet. I managed to find my family picture. We were all dressed in military uniforms. I had each of my family members: my oldest siblings and my parents severed each military branch. My mother served in the Marines as a military nurse, my father in the Coast Guard, my two older brothers: served in the Navy as a Navy Seal, and another as a Air Force pilot. For me, I was hesitant about wanting to join in the military. I was about go to state university, but I wasn't accepted. Another and final suggestion was to follow our family tradition: joining the military. I served about four years in the Army. After military life, I wanted rejoin society without trying to apply for military jobs, unlike my family.

I than heard someone coming towards the burrow. I came out to see who it was, only to see it was Hazel and Blackberry. Accidentally and stupidly, Hazel and I bumped into each other. Both of fall to the ground, as I rubbed my head with my hand and Hazel rubbed his head with his paw, before shaking himself.

"Funny to man and a rabbit bumping each other like this." Blackberry spoke.

"Good morning, you two." I stood up.

"Morning, Thomas. Have you seen Fiver?" Hazel greeted and asked about Fiver.

"Fiver? I thought he's with you."

"He was... we were having a tour with Strawberry, until I noticed that he's gone."

"I'm sure he's nearby. He couldn't gone too far." I told him.

"Maybe some _flayrah_ could help us, before we find him. To get our strength and wits." Blackberry suggested.

"_Flayrah_? I don't think there's a garden for miles."

"Strawberry said there's _flayrah_. One way to find out." he spoke, before the three of us headed our way.

* * *

And so... the band and I exited out of the warren to see some of the rabbits and surprisingly the Earthrealm warriors were even up before I was. They were starting to eat a pile of _flayrah_ that came to question in my mind, if the rabbits from Cowslip's raided a garden or someone dropped the _flayrah_ off from their kind hearts.

"_Frith _in a basket! _Flayrah_!" Bigwig first spoke. They hurried down to start chowing down on _flayrah_, as I joined along with everyone else.

"Thomas, I never thought those carrots are delicious." Jax commented, as he was eating.

"Nay, how could you eat those things, especially have sunglasses like these." Johnny Cage joke.

"They help you see the dark more." I told him. He than picked up a carrot and took a bite. After chewing it, he shrugged and resumed eating.

We looked over the band, as they're graciously devouring their breakfast. At one point, I noticed Bluebell sniffed at the carrot, as if he never had a carrot before. After being persuaded by Cowslip to try. Bluebell took a bite and he immediately fell in love of the carrot's juicy flavor. We saw Hawkbit, Blackberry, and Dandelion asked him about the carrot. He was in denial that he didn't like the carrot, as he brushed it to the side, before the trio tried to get the carrot, until he was being resistant and four pounced on each other for the carrot.

As everyone else was eating, I was looking around to see if Fiver was around. Not a sight of him. Until I spotted him towards a tree. He was watching us eat and he didn't come over to have a some _flayrah_. Memory kicked back to me that Hazel told me he wasn't to be found from the touring of the warren. Something must have upset him.

"Hazel, I found your brother." I went over to Hazel and inform him of his brother's whereabouts. Fiver looked very sad that he lie down and looked away. "Something wrong with him."

"I know that he disappeared while Strawberry was giving us a tour." he said.

Bigwig apparently eavesdropped our conversation and butted in. "You need to get control of Fiver. This place is perfect. We don't want the rabbits here thinking we don't appreciate their hospitality because of him, all right?" He tried to persuade to Hazel that Fiver needed to adjust himself with us, as if he didn't want to be part of it, as a nuisance.

"I'll talk to him." Hazel decided to speak to Fiver.

I didn't everything would be solved as daisies, so I decided to tag along with him. When we came up to him, his fur was quite a bit drenched from last night. He must have slept outside last night.

"Oh, Fiver, have you been out here all night in the rain?" Hazel asked.

"Yes... someone has to anyway." Fiver answered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked from the way Fiver sounded.

Fiver shook his head. "I don't know... something about here is different."

"Why don't you eat some of the _flayrah_?" Hazel offered if Fiver would want something to eat.

"Eating food that's been left by men?" Fiver questioned.

"Well... you don't have to devour everything like everyone else is. Perhaps just a lettuce or a carrot just to fill your stomach." I suggested. "So that you won't starve."

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I'll have nothing to do with it." he rejected.

I nodded. However, Hazel than became a bit upset that he scoffed. "Fiver, are you trying to make me angry?"

"I'm the one who should be angry, Hazel." Fiver spoke up for himself. "These rabbits... there's something about them that's sad and lost, like..."

"Like what, Fiver?" I asked.

"Like trees in November. I've got a feeling that there's something-"

"What proof have we got that your feelings have ever been right? Why didn't you have a feeling about the birds, who attacked us?" Hazel started to become doubtful about his brother's feelings and/or visions.

"Take it easy, Hazel." I tried to calm him down.

"Maybe the truth is there never was anything bad back at the old warren! Maybe we left everything behind because of you for no reason! Maybe I left Dewdrop for no reason!"

I scoffed. "Seriously, Hazel. She doesn't take any interest of you."

"How could you know for sure, Thomas?! You never lived with us!"

"True, but I could easily tell that when someone is not interested for another guy or girl to develop a relationship. You're just making this a personal issue about your brother visioning things are nothing for no reason!" I stood up.

"Don't speak to me that way about how I feel about my brother!" Hazel barked.

"Well look at him! You should be thinking about him! You're his older brother, you never talk someone down about, even after admitting that he was true!"

"Dewdrop was the one who told the _Owsla_ we were leaving!" Fiver added. "Hazel, I heard her telling Captain Holly."

Hazel exhales in anger. I never thought she was the one, who ratted us. "Really? Probably because she may have seen about me and the Earthrealm warriors."

"Not only that, Thomas. About us leaving the warren."

"No, I don't believe you." Hazel disbelieved.

"Hazel, you know I wouldn't make this up."

"He's telling the truth, Hazel. Maybe because she may have noticed that we're leaving or come to worst about our present with you guys." I knew Fiver was telling the truth.

Hazel turned towards me with a very angrily, grim expression. "You... because you're human. We know you and your fellow humans are capable of." It wrecked me into pieces, but it didn't stop me from showing him my tears. "And you Fiver... go back into that warren, or I will drag you in there myself."

"Hazel!" I scolded at him, from him making a threat.

"No, Hazel, I won't. I won't go back!" Fiver became nervous that he refuses to go back.

* * *

"Go!" Hazel raised his paw and was about to struck his brother. Fiver ducked down, as I shielded him and caught Hazel's paw and decided to give him a clean punch on his cheek. He was knocked a few feet away from us.

"Hazel, don't you ever try to hit your own kin, do you understand?!" I scorned Hazel.

"I have no choice, if you two don't go back into that burrow. I'll drag the lot of you myself." Hazel went onto his guarding stance.

"Hazel, please don't fight!" Fiver begged.

"Since when do you ever think it's alright to hit your little brother." I went into my defense position, as Hazel and I circled around each other. While Fiver begged us to stop the fighting, but it wouldn't help.

Hazel than charged at me, as I held him to the ground. However, he wasn't going to give up that easy, he shook me off of him and gave me a kick underneath my chin. My teeth almost bit my tongue from the kick. I regain myself from the kick. He raised his paws to strike me down, but I managed to caught them in a glimpse and held myself in defense. We continued tackle each other, even the band noticed us fighting. As well the Earthrealm warriors spotted the fighting.

"Thomas!" Sonya shouted.

"Stop you two!" Liu Kang demanded me and Hazel to stop, but we didn't.

Even the rabbits tried to have us stop the feud. It caught Hazel off guard that I threw him to the ground and give him some roundhouse kicks until he had enough. The final kick knocked him from his feet and landed to the ground. The both of us were gasping from exhaustion.

"Do you have enough, being abrasive to your brother or do you need another roundhouse kick to get our attention?!" I questioned him.

Hazel slowly got up. I was undecided if he was about to go again or he'll simply walk away. He looked at me and Fiver, before he hopped away back to the warren. Angrily, I walked past Fiver, apologized to him for what I have done and what Hazel has done to him. I continued to head my way away from everyone.

"Where you going?" Liu Kang shouted for me.

"Promise or no promise to your Raiden or the rest of the rabbits. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here for another minute." I shouted back at them for my farewell.

"Oh no wait please!" Bluebell tried to stop me.

"You have to come back please." Sonya pleaded as well.

It was too late, I was already off on my own.


	13. Persuasion and Story-Time

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, because I had a long week: due to my aunt's funeral that she passed back in May, getting back into work after my time off to attend her funeral, and family feud.

After our brief fight with Hazel, I distanced myself not too far from the warren. However, I didn't bother to go too far, because I wanted to stay nearby. I than felt like a memory was kicking back at me. I recalled about being in somewhere in The Middle East, I think Afghanistan. My unit was preparing to head out for combat. I was the young Private First Class soldier, have done everything what every other soldier has done over there. I overlooked to see two brother-in-arms, both of them are brothers: the youngest was only a Private and the older brother was the same rank as me. The young Private had a uncomfortable fear that our unit maybe ambushed. The older brother slightly dismissed it, while he expressed it to our unit's superiors, but dismissed it. I didn't follow the story too well to know for certain what he meant about being ambushed. However, when we began to ride our Humvee, the youngest still shivered a bit (alike to Fiver) while the older brother tries to calm him down (alike to Hazel). As we're still riding on the mountains, we than heard something that came out of nowhere... a sniper shot and what follows was a boom that exploded our Humvee and I blacked out.

I woke up on the ground only a few feet from where I was from the Humvee. Gunshots were firing all around us, as I saw the younger brother cradling his older brother's lifeless body soaked in blood, dirt, and oil and/or gasoline stains from the destroyed and burning Humvee, while he was in tears and pleading for help. Our unit was ambushed, just like his predication came true. As we're bound to be outnumbered, the younger brother fled out of fear, as he couldn't fire at the enemy. I could understand, because he has a innocent side to him that he wouldn't fight with another of our brothers back at our base. A fellow soldier came towards to me for my aid, before we're being surrounded by the Taliban and we were knocked unconscious.

* * *

I gasped to wake up to see Bluebell was just close to my face, as if he was about to kiss for me for some reason that I screamed and he jumped back, as he gasped from being spooked.

"Bluebell?!"

"Glad to see that you still remember." he joked.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I questioned.

"I was just bringing you back to life." he answered.

"Yeah, but that's in story tales, not real life!" I shook myself off, as I stood up.

"Pardon me than, I was told by Johnny Cage that you could kiss someone and they could wake up. Just like the story of... uhhh..." I was wondering where he got that idea. "Actually, I forgot what story was it that humans tell."

I chuckled lightly. "That's _Sleeping Beauty_."

"Ohh... that's the one. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I nodded. "Did I really past out?"

"Well... we found you shaking about, but apparently-"

Johnny Cage came out of nowhere and interrupted. "Yes, I'm the one, who dared him to kiss you." I gave him a blank, but unpleasant stare at him. "I know. However, the real reason we're here is to bring you back."

"I thought you all heard myself clear." I spoke. "I'm not going back. Not after what Hazel has done."

"You can't expect us to know our way with those storybook rabbits. They're just from a novel." Johnny Cage blurted out.

"A novel?" Bluebell questioned.

"Cage!" I scolded him, before I sighed. "It's a long story Bluebell. We're basically in your guys story that is based a book that a writer wrote. And slightly to say more of a show behind a screen. Or a TV."

"Really?" Bluebell wondered. "Since I'm the official storyteller of the group, I could be able to share my stories to the human world."

"They're Bluebell, it's just that it's on a TV!" Johnny Cage exclaimed.

"Or Netflix." I clarified. "A streaming program to let us watch shows/films."

Bluebell turned his head, almost like a dog would tilt his head. "You humans are strange."

"Hey!" Cage scorned, but I chuckled and I finally burst out to laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" I continued to laugh, "Even you're more stranger than I'm."

Bluebell smiled, as I get his joke. "How about this? One day, I'll tell you all the story of _El-Ahrairah_ _and Frith's Blessing_. Once we find our warren. If only you return."

I managed to calm myself down and composure myself. "Alright, I'll come back."

* * *

It took me minutes to calm myself down, after from the persuasion from Bluebell... and of course his humor. I decided to give them a chance, even Hazel. When I got back, everyone was inside the warren. Hawkbit was taking a liking to the warren, as he told Hazel. The Earthrealm Warriors were mangling with each other and were relived that I came back. I glanced over at Fiver to see he's here and away from everyone.

"To Hazel." Hawkbit cheered.

"To Hazel." Blackberry cheered.

"Hazel-rah!" the group cheered.

"Hazel-rah!" Bigwig said sarcastically. "Huh, _Frith's _beard." He than turned towards Hazel. "You did well, Hazel. Don't let it go to your head."

Hazel turned towards me, as I slightly looked away. He came to me and I wasn't sure what he's about to say. "Hello again." he finally spoke.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, until I was able to look at him. "Hello again."

The two groups watched us, as they're waiting for us to say something to each other. "Hazel, I'm sorry. For getting in the fight with you."

"No, I'm the one to apologize. I was out of line and I shouldn't have treated my brother like this." he apologized as well.

"You should listen to your brother. It seems that you two are the only ones you have, when it comes to family." I advised him.

"What about your family?"

I wasn't sure what to think of my family. "Hazel, this is a long-"

_Everyone! Everyone! _Cowslip than called for everyone in The Great Burrow. Everyone was called to be present. "I thought we might welcome our new guests by hearing some stories.

"This will be interesting." I told Hazel, as we regrouped.

"Yes, we have a wonderful storyteller amongst our number... Bluebell." Blackberry brought up that they have a storyteller... his friend, Bluebell.

"Did you just give me a compliment, Blackberry? I don't think you liked me." Bluebell questioned, but pleased with the compliment, as he's making a joke.

"I didn't say I liked you, I say you're a good storyteller." Blackberry told Bluebell.

"Oh boy..." I chuckled.

"What is it?" Liu Kang asked.

"Those two."

We watched until our surprised, Bluebell tries to kiss Blackberry, as he rejects the kiss by blocking the kiss with his paw. I couldn't help, but laugh from Bluebell's smooching kiss sounds.

"From this moment on, we're inseparable!" Bluebell exclaimed, before he headed towards the log to tell a story.

"I hope other rabbits haven't tried this." Sub-Zero spoke.

I shook. "Not that I've seen. Except Bluebell."

"They are..."

"No, Bluebell did this as a joke, between Blackberry and himself." I assured him.

"I'll be surprised if Kung Jin and this Bluebell are seen together." Kung Lao recalled his cousin named Kung Jin.

"Uh... Kung Lao. It won't work like that."

_Does and bucks, and kits up passed their burrow-times. _Bluebell began and we draw our attention towards him. "As well to our special human friends, I'll give everyone _The Story of El-Ahrairah And The King's Lettuce_."

"_El-Ahrairah_, whose _El-Ahrairah_?" Liu Kang asked.

"In Lapine Culture, he's the greatest, cunning, trickster of a rabbit that ever lived." I explained.

"_There was a time when El-Ahrairah and his followers lost all their luck. Their enemies drove them out and they were forced to live down in marshes of Kelfazin. Now, where the marshes..." _I noticed that Hazel left from the group, due to hearing a chant that is not far from where we are. The chants somewhat obscured from hearing the tale that Bluebell was telling. "_And from that day to this, no power on earth can keep a rabbit out of a vegetable garden for El-Ahrairah prompts them with 1,000 tricks! The best in the world!"_

The band cheered from Bluebell's successful story. I applauded for the great storytelling, even the Earthrealm Warriors gave a simple applaud. We than turned towards the rest of the rabbits of Cowslip's Warren, just simply stared at us, before looking back Cowslip.

"That was very nice. We don't tell the old stories much." Cowslip spoke. "_El-Ahrairah_ doesn't mean much to us."

"But he was a trickster! Rabbits always need tricks!" Bigwig exclaimed, as the rest of the rabbits in the band were in shock.

"Then what kind of stories you tell than?" Liu Kang questioned curiously.

"The stories we tell, my dear human are poems that tells us rabbits to have dignity and the will to accept what _Frith _has decided for them."

"Devoted are we to the path he decides." Cowslip's fellow rabbits chanted, as a one eyed rabbit approached to the log and started to recite one of his poem. I than noticed his left eye glowed green. The light glow was very familiar, but I could tell there is danger on the horizon or perhaps we're being led to a trap...


	14. Ambush!

_Frith lies in the evening sky. The clouds are red about him. I am here, Lord Frith. I am running through the long grass. Oh, take me with you. Dropping behind the woods, far away, to the heart of the light._

We began to hear Silverweed's poem. It was chilling to the bone. The rabbits listened to Silverweed's words, as Cowslip's rabbits were appeased from his words. Earthrealm warriors were clueless of what they're hearing. I looked over towards Fiver to see him in fear than any of us.

_The silence. For I am ready to give you my breath, my life! _ Silverweed continues.

"This rabbit, he... he smells like wounds. Like pain and rot." Fiver whispers, as if he knew what Silverweeed is complying. "Hazel, Thomas! Hazel, Thomas!"

Hazel and I turned towards him. "...The roof." Fiver continues. "The roof is made of bones."

"They're not bones, _Hrairoo_. They're tree roots... they're not bones." Hazel told Fiver.

_Far away... into the earth, we go! _Silverweed continued.

Fiver backs away and headed out of the warren. I followed him until we got outside and I tried to call him. He manages to stop, as I caught up with him. "You're not leaving by yourself are you?"

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I'm planning to leave-" Fiver apologized.

"Look, you can't be alone. Perhaps we'll come with you." I told him.

"You and your human companions?"

"Sure."

"You can't have us go on another journey to find another rabbit a home!" I saw Kung Lao coming out of the warren, with Liu Kang.

"If Fiver says something isn't right, then we're to leave this place." I stood up for him.

"What if the others refuse to leave?" Sonya questioned.

"Than, it'll just be Fiver."

_Fiver!_

We turned over to see Bigwig charging out from the warren towards Fiver. We all noticed, even Fiver was slightly afraid, that Bigwig wasn't too happy. "You wretched little black beetle! You're one tantrum away from getting us all kicked out!"

"I'm sorry Bigwig. I'm going to the down." Fiver apologized.

"You wouldn't have a hope in Hell! You'll be dead before _ni-Frith_!"

"You're closer to death than I Bigwig. The place is death. There is shadow in every corner of it." At that moment, Hazel came out of the warren.

"If it's that bad, we should try to leave." Sonya suggested.

"I agree." Jax decided, before everyone else of the Earthrealm Warriors, slightly neutral, agreed.

Fiver than looked over to his older brother. "Hazel, you said that you could never make a good leader, because you're not the fastest, nor strongest, nor smartest, but what makes a great leader is that you believed in us and brought out the best of us. Goodbye Brother."

"Fiver wait." I started to follow him, as the Earthrealm Warriors began to follow us. I looked back to see Hazel was trying to decide to let us go or he'll speak up for his brother.

"Fiver, wait." Hazel spoke up and the rest of us stopped. "If you say this place is rotten, then it's rotten and we leave. We began this adventure together, we'll finish it together. I'll go tell the others we need to leave."

I nodded my head to approve for Hazel's decision. Hazel began to head his way back to the warren, but Bigwig tackled and held him down. "I'm not letting you get to the others, Hazel. If you want to leave, go. The rest of us are staying here."

I hurried over to them, I grabbed Bigwig and tossed him to the ground. Hazel and Fiver were surprised that I took down their strongest rabbit in their band. "You dare to attack me?!" Bigwig growled.

"You don't get it, do you?!" I rebuttal. "You're the one causing friction between Hazel and his brother. And Hazel has the right to make a decision, you're not the leader!"

Bigwig was prepared for a fight. "Than I'll have to kill you, before I could let you three get to the others!"

* * *

Bigwig and I circled around until he began to charge at me. I managed to held my ground, until he tackled me to the ground. I began to struggle to free myself and I wasn't wrong to realize that he was strong. I did some kicks on his stomach, in effort to free myself. He made for another charge at me again, but I managed to restrain and held him to the ground. I continued to press on his back of his head to the ground. He continues to struggle.

"Are you through?!" I questioned him.

Bigwig continued to struggle for freedom. I continued to held him down for a few more minutes until he decided to calm himself from the fighting. I pushed him away, as I came back to the others.

"You're not Chief Rabbit, Hazel!" Bigwig got back up on his feet and cursed. "You never will be! If you want to take the crazy dream of your brother as reality, then do it elsewhere! You're finished here! I'm going back to the warren now. If any of you follow me there, I'll kill you!"

"You couldn't be able to kill me, when you had the chance!" I talked back.

Bigwig huffed and puffed, before he went through the bushes. We all looked at each other and decided to head on out. All the sudden, we heard like a rope tightening up someone and heard a gasp. It came to our surprise that something might have gotten Bigwig.

"Something's got him!" Fiver exclaimed.

I turned towards my fellow warriors, we went in first to give cover for Hazel and Fiver, as they followed behind us. We slowly went through the bushes to see a peg shaking. I recognized what that peg is... a snare!

"A snare!" I hurried up ahead to see Bigwig is struggling with a snare. "BIGWIG! You're in a snare! A snare! What should I do?! Bigwig, tell me what to do?!"

Bigwig was struggling to speak to me, as the wire tightens his neck. "Look... behind... you..."

"What?" I couldn't understand, as I couldn't hear what he said.

"LOOK... OUT!"

I turned to see Silverweed giving me a kick in the face that knocked me down. I shook my head to recognize the same rabbit, who was reciting poems. "Silverweed... or you're not Silverweed." The rabbit smirked, before he began to glow and morphed into the sorcerer that we first encountered back in Sandleford. "Shang Tsung!"

"I'm surprised you still remember me." the sorcerer smirked once more.

_Thlayli!_ I heard Hazel coming out of the bushes and spotted Bigwig.

"Hazel, watch out!" I warned him, but it was too late. Shang Tsung summoned a fireball and exploded in front of Hazel and knocked him off his feet and fell unconscious. "Hazel!"

"Perhaps those two are the ones to join me."

Anger boiled over me. I charged at him and began combat with him.

"Oh no, Bigwig!" Fiver shouted.

"Fiver, get the others! Quickly!" I ordered Fiver, he than hurried off. Shang Tsung was about to stop Fiver, but I managed to tackle him to the ground, before he could summon another fireball magic.

"Why are you doing this?!" I questioned him.

"Since most of the humanity is destroyed, the rabbits reminded as the high potent resources of souls." he smirked. My fists clinched and I was ready for a fight. "I see you're ready for a fight."

I charged at him, but he quickly took me down. He than stomped on my back and I screamed in pain. Than he started to walk over towards the struggling Bigwig. "Now... you'll be my latest soul collection. Your soul is mine..."

"NO!" I screamed in plea.

Shang Tsung started to consume Bigwig's soul, but it was interrupted from Liu Kang's Fly Kick. Bigwig's soul returned back to his own body. Shang Tsung got back on his feet.

"You'll won't get another soul, sorcerer!" Liu Kang exclaimed.

"For the time being, Liu Kang. For the time being." Shang Tsung smirked, before he vanished. I got back up on my feet to reach towards Bigwig, but was blocked by a steel spear that blocked my path. I looked around to wonder where it came from.

"It's Scorpion, duck down." Sub-Zero ran towards me and ducked ourselves down from another spear. We looked to see a yellow ninja, with un-dead eyes that was Scorpion. "Go help your friend, I'll handle him."

I hurried back to Bigwig to see Fiver started chewing on the peg to free Bigwig. It was short, until Sonya used her switch blade to free Bigwig in a instant. Bigwig was gasping for air.

"He's free!" Hawkbit cheered.

"Bigwig, I thought I lost you brother!" Hazel stood Bigwig back up. "Can you run?"

"I could try." Bigwig answered.

"We're in a ambush, we have to get Sub-Zero and leave this warren!" I added. We turned over to see Sub-Zero was given a uppercut and knocked him to the ground. He graveled a bit, before Scorpion stopped him.

"You'll pay for the massacre of my family and clan, Sub-Zero!" Scorpion cursed.

"I'm not responsible! You're being blinded by rage and vengeance!" Sub-Zero rebuttal.

"What does he mean, 'family and clan'?" Bigwig asked.

"Scorpion is ninja for the _Shirai Ryu_. His clan and family were extinct by Quan Chi, who disguised himself as Sub-Zero. Quan Chi brought Scorpion back as a revenant to serve him." I explained to him.

"In that case, I'll get start another fight." Bigwig was preparing for combat.

"But you were in a snare, you're not ready. I'll try to stop him." I stood up.

Scorpion unleashed his firing skull was ready to burn Sub-Zero. I hurried back just in to stop him. "Hanzo, Stop!" The ninja looked towards me, as he masked himself back...


	15. Possible End of Retribution

"How do you know my name?!" Scorpion demanded.

"It's more than that. You've always been seeking vengeance for those who murdered your family and kill. You have murdered Sub-Zero's older brother and later you realized the one you're fighting with is the original's younger brother. You swore to protect him." I tried to reason him.

"That was only for the tournament! This time, I was sent here to stop Sub-Zero and those rabbits from reaching their new home." Scorpion added. "If I've completed my tasks my family and clan would be resurrected."

"Really? Will the end of the bargain, really be kept?" I questioned. "Every time, you seek for revenge, you'll still feel guilt and loss because of your clan and family's demise. It'll never go away. Besides, if I wonder... what would your wife would do?"

Scorpion drawn his sword was aiming for Sub-Zero. Everyone watches for the anticipation. I waited to see if Scorpion, or to say Hanzo, would make the right choice. He was still for minutes, until he returned his sword back, without any words. "You're no longer in debt, Lin Kuei warrior."

Everyone sighed for relief, even I had fallen to my bottom. "You made the right choice."

Scorpion reached for Sub-Zero's hand, and helped him back on his feet. "Forgive me of my actions. I'll still own you by giving you protection."

"I wish not for protection, but an alliance to help us all. If that's what you wish?" Sub-Zero suggested another alternative.

Scorpion was bit hesitant, until I have to convince him. "Please Hanzo. You don't have to be apart of our journey, but we're willing to work together to stop Shao Khan and return home."

He than took a moment for a thought, until he nodded his head. "Very well... I'm not too sure how you understand our rival history..."

"Thomas." I greeted.

"...Thomas. However, I'll be able to provide whatever I can of Shao Kahn's advances. And perhaps some whereabouts of a rabbit."

"Excuse me." Hazel hopped towards us and joined the conversation. "What do you 'whereabouts of a rabbit'?"

"A rabbit has escaped from your old warren. I was sent to track him down and bring him back, but his trails went cold." Scorpion answered.

It took me for a moment to think of a rabbit who could escape Sandleford... than it occurred to me for one rabbit that could. "Is it Captain Holly?"

The rabbits gazed at me, as I waited for an answer. "I was only told of a rabbit escaped. I wasn't told who it was." Scorpion answered.

"Oh."

"Please let us know, if you discovered the rabbit." Hazel said.

"I'll do my best. We'll see each other again, possibly soon... as well as you... Sub-Zero." Scorpion burst into flames and vanished, as if he was incinerated. Sub-Zero stood up and amazed that his life was spared.

"We have to leave now, before Shang Tsung would discover about this." Sub-Zero suggested. We all couldn't agree more, so we decided to continue on slowly in effort for Bigwig to catch his breath.

* * *

Before we're nearly away from Cowslip's Warren, we heard someone following us. We stopped and prepared ourselves for combat. Out from the bush... came out Strawberry. Apparently she must have followed us, as we're leaving the warren. Bigwig was surprised to recognize that she's from Cowslip's Warren and hasn't forgotten about The Snare.

"You have a nerve of coming here!" Bigwig growled in a low, but bit scratchy voice.

"Please... I didn't know Cowslip tried to stop you." Strawberry spoke.

"You must definitely know, because than you tried to stand up for us." Liu Kang added.

"What are you saying?!" Bigwig questioned.

"She did try to speak up for us to let us go." Liu Kang.

"It still doesn't give excuse from the fact that she's with them." Sonya disagreed.

"Please... let me come with you, if you have me." Strawberry pleaded.

"Why should we, why don't you go back to where your friends are?!" Hawkbit protested.

"Well... I don't have any friends. Nobody wants to be friends there." Heartbroken, Strawberry begins to slowly hop away back to her home, alone.

"She's telling the truth." Liu Kang spoke up to the group. "Her chi's broken."

"What's 'chi'?" Bluebell asked.

"Life force of all living things." Liu Kang answered. "She's in need of help and direction. She's unlike the others back at the treacherous warren."

Hazel took a moment to think, as if he remembered about her giving him and Fiver the tour of the warren. He than made up his decision. "You could come along Strawberry. However, it's our ways now. If we hop, you hop, understood?"

Strawberry turned around with glee and relief.

"Alright, than. Now what?" Hawkbit asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"We should go back and kill Cowslip!" Bigwig was building up in rage.

"Vengeance won't fix your problems." Sub-Zero spoke. "We have seen how large those rabbits are that they're capable for anything. However, it's best to leave them."

"Sub-Zero's right, Bigwig." Fiver agreed. "There's no point of fighting them. We'll we have to do is leave."

Bigwig lightly coughed. "The down that you saw... you really have a feeling about that?"

"Yes I did Bigwig. That down is our home."

* * *

We started to resume our journey and having Strawberry part of our group. We continued to hop (walk) for days with some little rest, as we're heading for the down. At one night, we were nearly there that we all decided to rest for the night. Not a single enemy was in sight. We did a small fire to keep us warm and not to attract our enemies. I'll have to say everyone was getting along greatly now, than it was before since we got to know each other. Hazel and Fiver were interested in stories of how Liu Kang and Kung Lao persevered in the tournament called Mortal Kombat, where they defeated Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. Bluebell cracking jokes that made Johnny Cage laugh himself off, before he tries to do some little jokes that went off color. Sonya and Jax chatted with Bigwig regarding with strength and combat skills. Especially with the human technology terms that gave Bigwig a headache. I noticed that Sub-Zero was alone that he wasn't part of the group, that I decided to join him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I haven't giving much of a chance to thank you for saving my life. Hanzo would have ended my life there." Sub-Zero thanked me.

"Your welcome, however I do understand that you two have always been rivals since though." I spoke.

"Not much in part with The Lin Kuei now. Due to The Cyber Initiative." he added.

"Where they're turned into robots... soulless robots." Sub-Zero was surprised that I know quite a bit of much that he knows. "I just hope we don't have to encounter them. Do you really think Scorpion kept his word?"

Sub-Zero took a moment of breaths. "If only I see his actions. We have been rivals for years, especially after he murdered my brother. However, he pursues me the most because of what I've done to his family and clan."

"'My Heart Bleeds... But Revenge is Up To God's Hands.'" I quoted. Bigwig caught his attention from what I said.

"I'm sorry?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"It's a quote I saw from a movie... called _The Revenant_. Inspired by a true story." I answered.

"Seriously, the movie was average." Johnny Cage criticizes.

I turned towards Johnny Cage and gasped! "Average! How could you say average?!"

"The movie was boring! It didn't have much action, like _Ninja Mime_!"

I scoffed and turned back towards Sub-Zero. "I'm sorry about that. Anyway basically, it's never good to take vengeance on someone. The revenge is up to God, maybe there will be or not." Sub-Zero nodded his for the advice.

"Alright, everyone." We heard Hazel. "We all need our sleep. We leave when _Frith_ rises in the morning."

I decided to sleep towards the fire to keep myself warm. Before I could fall asleep, I noticed Bigwig was hopping towards me. "Excuse me... Thomas?"

"Bigwig, are you alright?" I asked. "Sounds like your voice is back."

"Yes, thank you. I never got the chance to thank you and your friends freeing me from the snare." Bigwig thanked me.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I'm relieved that Shang Tsung hasn't taken your soul."

"My soul?!" Bigwig scoffed. "Only _The Black Rabbit _would take me first, before a pompous human could claim for my soul. Especially serving the _Owsla_, I would never lose a match in combat."

I than started to hear flashback moments, while I was in the military up to the ambush, where my team was down. The gun fires and the burning embers sounded, as Bigwig tries to get my attention.

"Thomas, Thomas!" Bigwig called me back.

I gasped and shook my head. "Sorry Bigwig, just had a flashback."

"I see... about what happened in Sandleford?"

"I'm afraid not. You're soldier, right?" I answered and asked a question.

"Yes."

"Did you ever fought in a battle that you wish you never wanted to be part of it?" I asked.

"Ha, I could take on any rabbit!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"I mean... in a war."

"Oh... well, we haven't fought in a war for long. So it's hard to say. Probably the one is best of telling about it is Captain Holly. He would recall some battles that he has experienced, before I joined the _Owsla_."

I sighed. "I just hope he's okay."

"Cheer up, lad! He's The Captain of our _Owsla_... I mean back in Sandleford... I'm sure he would managed to escape and searching for us now." Bigwig tried to cheer me up.

"Is he?" I questioned.

Bigwig felt some doubt, but he tries to keep his _Owsla_ spirit alive. "I'm sure he'll make it out. Try to get some sleep. We have to continue our journey in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bigwig." I said goodnight, as he hopped a few spaces away to lie down and fell asleep. I continued to watch the fires burning down, as it drifted my eyes to closing, as I continued to watch the fires burn. I could only hope and pray that Captain Holly would escape from Shao Kahn. If he had experiences of battle in a war, I would wanted to know from his experience, if it was similar or somewhat different. I maybe able to find it out if he escapes, found us and lived. Unless he perished with his fellow _Owsla_ and the rest of the rabbits in their warren under Shao Kahn's ruling.


	16. New Home and Allies

From days on end to the nights, we continued with our journey. From that moment on after our departure from Cowslip's Warren, neither one of us quarrel during the rest of the trip. It was around the third day that we arrived at a farm that I recognized right away. It was the Nuthanger Farm. Unfortunately, it's not what I thought of seeing. Due to the Outworld invasion, it was nearly ransacked and probably the humans in there are probably dead or worst, captured to be prisoners, or another case that their souls were stolen. We proceeded with caution, as we're passing through. We noticed the house next to the barn is nearly ransacked, possibly from Outworld invaders searching through the house.

Before we left, Hazel came to notice a cage inside the barn. Apparently it was being guarded by Tarkatans. Liu Kang and I, stopped and went towards him. We than noticed a rabbit was looking out towards us. Hazel couldn't help, but smile.

"Someone you like?" Liu Kang asked.

"Perhaps." Hazel answered.

"At least we would be able to return at one point in time to raid the farm to free the rabbits from imprisonment." I suggested, as Hazel nodded his head for a thought.

_Hazel, Thomas, Liu Kang!_ We turned over to see Bluebell was calling for us. The trio of us, looked back, before rejoining with the rest of the band.

From than on, we passed through the fields and eventually started to climb the longest hill that I could even imagine of climbing. When we got to the top, Hazel hopped towards a boulder peek, from there he was able to have a glimpse of the down. We all eventually came towards him and saw the glimpse of the down. It was the most beautiful sights we have ever seen. At the same time, for me and the Earthrealm Warriors, it was a bad sight because it was perhaps one of the remaining reverence of the beautiful high lonely hills.

"We made it." Fiver stated.

"Yes, we did _Hrairoo_." Hazel agreed.

"There's great views all around. We'll be able to see any _elil_ coming from miles away." Bigwig was amazed from the view, before turning back towards Hazel. "Well done, Hazel-rah."

"It's Fiver, who suggested to find here. As well as our human companions." Hazel gave Fiver credit and to the Earthrealm Warriors.

"No, Hazel." I disagreed. "We helped each other to you guys get there. We all did it together as a team."

"We didn't even stop for a fight, after leaving Cowslip's." Sonya added.

"Strange, we never expect to journey far to find a home like this." Sub-Zero added.

"That's our next step, Sub-Zero. Build a new warren." I than stated.

* * *

In the evening, as we're gathered around to make some suggestions of building a new warren here. Surprisingly, we have someone who is an expert of burrow knowledge... Blackberry. He started going off from planning on how to build our warren, as some were listening and a few others were looking out for possible _elil_.

"...In terms of digging a warren, we'll investigate what type of soil we're dealing with and make a more comprehensive." Bluebell than kissed Blackberry on the muzzle, before he was being chased after by Blackberry. "Stop trying to kiss me! That is not a thing we do! Bluebell!" We couldn't help, but laugh from Bluebell's humor.

_Blackberry and Bluebell, sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ Johnny Cage started to sing. Meanwhile as the antic was going, Dandelion than stomped his foot repetitively to the ground. It means that something or someone is nearby. Johnny Cage continued to sing, until we told him to be silent. We than saw something emerging from the bushes.

_Zorn! _A creature was coming through the bushes. I started to walk a bit ahead to see clearly who it was. _Zorn_!

"What's that creature saying?" Kung Lao asked.

"_Zorn_, it means 'destroyed' in Lapine." Blackberry answered.

_Zorn_! It was than a rabbit, who spoke, before he collapsed from exhaustion, while groaning in pain. When I was getting close, I could recognize the rabbit right away. "It's Captain Holly!"

We began to head towards, before all the sudden, a wolf pounced on me and holding me! The rabbits became frightened to see a wolf, as it was _elil_. I was able to hold my ground, without getting clawed or bitten. I tossed the wolf, before he transformed himself to a man. He was wearing denim jeans, with a biker like shirt, blue handband, with a feather.

"Nightwolf?" Liu Kang recognized.

Another warrior jumped down from the tree to see a ninja. The ninja was in green outfit... until I noticed the ninja was a woman. "Jade?"

"Interesting to know my name, Earthrealmer." she spoke.

I looked back towards the injured Captain Holly, as everyone else gathered around him. "What's happened to him?" Blackberry questioned.

"We found this _mastinca_ around the fields." Nightwolf spoke. "Apparently he was severely injured. As if he was being attacked, by the Outworlders."

"We did remember seeing Shao Kahn's Army invading their warren." Liu Kang recalled.

"Captain Holly?" I tried to get his attention.

"Sandleford... it's gone." Captain Holly first spoke, and left us a shock. "It's all gone!" The Earthrealm Warriors knew what would happened, even myself. The rabbits couldn't believe that their home warren was destroyed. He than recognized Fiver, as he turned towards him. "Fiver... you were right about everything." He than looked towards me. "And you... you and your human companions knew about this too. You all knew the story before it was even told."

"We tried to warn you." Kung Lao stubbornly stated.

"Kung Lao!" Liu Kang exclaimed.

"He's right, human." Captain Holly admitted. "There's something else." he than added. "You're not safe here! No one is safe."

"You're good hands, Captain." Sonya softly spoke.

Captain Holly shook his head. "No... you don't understand. Even you humans are not safe either..." he gently collapsed onto the grass and fainted.

"Captain Holly!" Bigwig and I tried to wake him up.

"Easy friends." Nightwolf than calmed us down, as he inspects Holly. "He's only fainted. Weakened from his long journey."

"He is needed to be recovered right away." Jade suggested.

"Yes. Yes we must." I agreed.

"You're wanting to save a rabbit, who tried to stop us from leaving?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Yes, Kung Lao! He's a fellow rabbit to them! And... I'm just... I'm just glad to see him alive, but not like this. Those Outworlder invaders did something to him! Something... evil and monstrosity!" I spoke up for Captain Holly.

"As well, we're to look out for each other. Injured or not." Hazel stated. The rabbits gently picked Captain Holly up. Strawberry stated that she has a burrow for him.

* * *

We managed to have a warm burrow for Captain Holly to rest in, while Nightwolf and Jade were preparing for herbs and healing tonics to nourish him. The rabbits remained outside, while Liu Kang was at the entrance, and I was at Holly's side. I gently petted him, while being careful from his wounds and scars. "Who has done this to you? Who?"

"Shao Kahn." Jade answered. "I was there."

"You were?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I was apparently spying to see whereabouts for Princess Kitana. She told me that she would be helping you, Liu Kang and the Earthrealmers, and apparently rabbits escape. I than never heard of her afterwards."

"Kitana, where is she?" Liu Kang grew concerned.

Jade shook her head. "I'm not sure, Liu Kang. However, we'll find her."

"_Haokah_, apparently told us that we would find you all and your rabbit friends here." Nightwolf spoke.

"_Haokah_?" I questioned.

"Raiden." he clarified.

"Oh, I see."

"We tried to track you for days, until we saw your friend Holly unconscious." Nightwolf continued.

"He was saying that he needed to find you and his fellow rabbits about what happened to their home Sandleford. He hurried off, before we could finish recovering him." Jade went on.

"Will he be okay, though?" I asked.

Nightwolf than gave Holly a healing tonic herb that he and Jade made. Captain Holly weakly, had a sip from Nightwolf's bowl. "He'll be fine. Just a few days rest and he'll be backed to normal."

"His scars however would be with him." Jade managed to heal most of his wounds with herbs.

Hazel came in to see Holly's condition. I informed him that he'll recover soon after some rest. "Thank you both for helping my fellow rabbit." Hazel thanked them.

"Your welcome." they replied back.

"I must say, I was surprised to see a wolf turn to human." Hazel turned towards Nightwolf.

"It's my animality." Nighwolf told him. "In other words, my spirit animal. Don't worry, I understand you rabbits fear wolves. If you see one not meaning to kill you, it'll be me." The two than exited the burrow, leaving me, Hazel, and Liu Kang.

"I need to find Kitana." Liu Kang worried.

"We'll find her. Apparently, she may not be far from here than you think." I assured him.

"Once we're all settled, we'll try to form a search party to find your friend." Hazel promised.

"Thank you, Hazel." Liu Kang bowed for respect.

"Now we just need to rest. We had a long day." Hazel suggested. Liu Kang left, as Hazel did too. He than noticed me staying behind. "Thomas, are you coming?"

"I'll be fine. I'll rest near Captain Holly, just to make sure he gets better and fully rested." I answered.

Hazel nodded his head, before leaving the burrow. I leaned my head on the burrow wall, as I tried to rest on it. Captain Holly was than beginning to fell at ease from his pain and drifted fast asleep. I than closed my eyes and started to sleep, as others would done the same, after a long journey of finding a new home for the rabbits at Watership Down.


	17. Captain Holly

It was a relieve that we found a home, new allies, and of course a surviving rabbit from Sandleford Warren. It about a week for his recovery. When Captain Holly was recovered, he would normally stay over at the pond watching the water's ripple. It would be until the eighth day, I thought I should try to communicate to him. I made a short walking distance, after doing a break from digging the new warren. I sat down only a few inches away from him, without drawing his attention. I decided to soak my feet on the pond, until he looked at me.

"It'll be unwise to soak your feet at the water, where we drink." he first spoke. Just mere seconds before touching the water, I moved my feet away from the water. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same question. You haven't even spoke to anyone or made in contact with anyone after you recovered. Everyone's a bit worried." I answered.

Captain Holly remained silent. I came to notice his paws were shivering from his long journey and his scars marked him from what he had endured. His face shows that he's hiding something. I tried to reach my hand out to his scuffled and marked fur, but he looked back at me, before I could reach for him. "Who has done this to you?"

"It's not worth to tell to a human, who destroys rabbits." he distrusted me.

"Not every human destroys rabbits, than you think, Captain Holly. Sir." I spoke.

"Do not call me that! You're not a member of the _Owsla_!" he shouted.

"No sir, I'm not! However, I'm a soldier like yourself! I'm Private First Class Thomas, from the United States Army, sir!" I stood up and stood my ground. "And I don't care if I'm not a member of your _Owsla_. But I do respect a soldier as if we're brother-in-arms. And also due to the fact that you're a Captain, I have great amount of respect I'm doing my best to give to you, sir!"

Captain Holly was surprised from what I said and showed him military decorum. "Why, _Frith_ forgive me..."

"You don't need to apologize. I understand you don't have much of trust in humans, such as myself. Especially Kung Lao." I let it go.

"Why did you really save me? I was bound to be sent to _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_... but... you saved my life." Captain Holly than asked.

"It's just... I heard so much about you and have much respect for you, sir." I answered, without revealing much detail. "Besides, I do see you very courageous too."

"Thank you." Captain Holly thanked me.

"I know what's like to see your home being destroyed. I was out of the military, when it happened. I was at work, until I heard screams to see dark red skies and souls of every human being I've seen are being taken to a dark hole in the skies. And that was than before, I was being taken to your world." I told him my story. "The only thing I feel for the worst is my family. I haven't heard a word from since what happened or know where they are. I just only hoped and prayed that they're safe."

"I'm glad you kept your hopes of your family, son. Unfortunately, it's not the same for my family and friends, as they desperately tried to escape." he spoke.

I looked at him with sadness. "Captain Holly... I'm sorry."

"After we're captured, most of the rabbits that were not in the _Owsla_ were put into a ditch... and..." he couldn't be able to finish his sentence, but. I know what he was to say, as he attempts to hold back his tears. "However, I could only say about those invaders. Wherever they're present, there is death. We must stay away from at all costs."

I became very frightened and fearful, since I already know who our enemies are. "Should I continue, Private?" he than asked. I nodded my head. "I couldn't fully remember how I escaped, but I was able to dig from my prison and found myself above ground. Alone, I tracked the lot of you across fields, meadow and marshland, Through day, night, clouds, and rain that I kept tracking you. It was the morning of the third day when I thought I'd found you. Only to find a rabbit that was torn in the ears, with claw and bite marks all over him. He thought I was hurt by The _Efrafans_."

"The _Efrafans_? You meaning to tell me that the rabbit was trying to escape from _Efrafa_?" I questioned.

"I don't know. However, it might mean that we have another enemy among us." he feared. "Afterwards, I lost consciousness, only to be rescued by two humans: called Nightwolf and Jade. However, I had to continue on that I never had a chance to thank them."

"Actually... they're still here. They followed you to the down and later helped you recover." I informed him. "They're helping you guys to build a new warren."

"Here?"

"Yes. Actually, I'm supposed to be over there and helping with them right now." I got up from the grass and began my journey, before looking back. "Are you joining with me?"

He shook his head. "I'll come back. I'm not yet ready."

* * *

And so, I hurried back in time to help everyone else dig out for a new warren. I was given a spare shovel from Sonya, as I started to dig. I noticed Bluebell slowed down, as he probably couldn't stop thinking about Sandleford.

"I can't believe Sandleford's gone." Bluebell spoke.

"Yes... Fiver was right." Hazel said, as he continues to dig.

Meanwhile, Bigwig attempts to dig out scrapes, until they collapsed and he scooted back. "Bucks don't dig. We can't dig."

"C'mon, Bigwig. Let me show you how to really dig." Jax came to his aid and started to pound the scrapes, but only to result more scrapes to fall.

"You must be joking." Bigwig sternly glanced at Jax. "Look at this scrape, for _Frith's _sake. It looks like it was dug by a moon-crazed badger. Argh!"

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to try."

I noticed Hawkbit was digging along side Dandelion, who was digging too quickly that dirt started to sprinkle on Hawkbit. He tried to ask Dandelion to slow down, but after a few attempts he pounced down on Dandelion from sprinkling dirt. Eventually, Blackberry broke up the fight. "Now stop you two! Digging a new warren is hard enough, without us fighting."

"I know we need to be safe from the _Efrafans_, but bucks can't dig." Bigwig told Hazel. "We need does."

"Why can't you guys try to dig by yourselves?" Sonya questioned.

"We can, but does are not just great diggers: they're also mothers, companions, they'd bring us balance and a reason for living." Fiver explained to her.

"So much using female rabbits to do the bidding." Johnny Cage poorly joked.

Sonya elbowed Cage in the face. "Watch what you said, Cage!"

Cage manages to fix his face and his glasses. "Could it be possible to warn you not to hit me in the face?!"

"However, there was at least one doe in the hutch on the farm we passed through." Blackberry recalled.

"Was there? I don't remember..." Hazel began to stammer, despite of him remembering the doe he saw back at the farm.

"Don't remember?" Bluebell questioned, as he playfully jokes with Hazel. "You were staring into her eyes like they were filled with carrots. 'Don't remember?'" He even did a good impersonation as Hazel.

"You were the one saying you found a doe... Hazel-rah." Liu Kang joined the humor.

"Yes, what about the farm we passed." Bigwig agreed.

"For right now, we can't." I disagreed. "We'll be able to get to the farm later. But the last time we checked, there are Tarkatans guarding the farm. It's not safe to back for the time being." I than resumed to dig.

Bigwig didn't simply give up, as he hopped towards me. "We are eight bucks, one doe, and 9 humans, Thomas. If that balance isn't addressed, there will be fighting amongst us. There will be blood spilled. As leader, that blood will pool at Hazel's feet."

"Right I'm in charge for your guys safety! If I end up saying it's not safe, it's not safe!" I rebuttal.

"You're not the leader! If we just raid the farm, we can avoid all that by freeing the does there."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND,YOU SOAKING, PLUMP RABBIT! IT'S NOT SAFE TO GO OVER THERE FOR THE TIME BEING AND THAT'S FINAL!" than everyone gasped. Bigwig than glared at me.

"What did you say to me?!"

"You heard me." I spoke.

"Why don't you say what you just called me one more time?" Bigwig started to become more angrier.

"IT'S... NOT... SAFE... TO GO BACK... YOU SOAKING.. PLUMP RABBIT!"

"Uh-oh." Bluebell whispered.

"What is it?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Bigwig doesn't like to be called P-L-U-M-P Rabbit."

Bigwig than charged at me and we both began to fought, as I continued to hold him down. We fought for a few short minutes, until Hazel broke up the fight. "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO! I'm your Chief Rabbit and I'll for the time being, we don't go to the farm and that's final!"

* * *

We than heard something descended down upon us very quickly and crashed into the grass.

"_Frith's _fury!" Bigwig exclaimed. "The heavens are falling down!"

"Not yet, it isn't, Bigwig." Liu Kang disagreed.

We stopped debating and fighting to investigate about the creature that crashed on the grass. Bigwig and Liu Kang attempt to slowly approach to the creature that was concealed in the grass. The creature than cawed at them, only to find out it was just a seagull. An injured seagull. Hazel made his approach to it.

"Be careful, Hazel. That thing looks like it could tear your leg off." Bigwig warned Hazel.

"He's too injured to tear off a leg." I noticed the seagull's wings were injured.

"And hungry too." Hazel stated, before looking up at the skies. An idea than popped into his head. "I got it! Quickly, everyone, let's dig up some grubs."

"Are you mad? Why would you save a creature that could kill us?" Bigwig questioned.

"I might be mad, but that thing may be our best hope." Hazel thought of an idea.

"Oh, right, best hope." Bigwig scoffed.

"It's got wings. It sees things we can't. It can look for other warrens." Bigwig shook his head and hopped away.

"Did our leader also mentioned that it could find does?" I questioned, while smirking at Hazel, as he winked.

Bigwig began to chuckle, as if we lost our minds that he decided to trust his leader. "Well, you heard him. Dig up some worms now." He than ordered all of us to find some worms and bugs to pick up from the ground and feed it to the seagull.


	18. Kehaar

Everyone split off into groups to find grubs and worms. Everyone paired and some went off on their own. I was one of the few that went on my own. As I was grabbing a few of the bugs, I noticed that Captain Holly was still over at the pond, reflecting. After hearing his story, it reminded me how my hometown was being destroyed. Bigwig came around the corner and noticed me that I couldn't let my sights go on Holly.

"Don't worry, lad. He just needed time. He'll turn himself around." Bigwig assured me.

"I know... it's just that the nightmares he may face is what I'm afraid of." I feared.

"Nightmares?! An Captain of _Owsla_ don't get troubled sleep." Bigwig exclaimed.

"Not if there were traumatic experiences?" Bigwig than became silent. "Because I know what is like to have these flashbacks and seeing my brothers captured by enemy hands."

"By the invaders?" Bigwig asked.

"No, by other humans, whom seek to destroy human life." I answered. "I remember my unit were driving around the hills and mountains, before being ambushed. We tried to fight them off, but they overwhelmed us."

"You were captured?" Bigwig questioned.

"Yes..." I than shivered. "I can't fully remember the things I have seen during captivity. However, I do know it was horrible. The worst experience being a POW."

"Prisoner of War?"

I was surprised that he figured out the abbreviation. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I don't know the abbreviation, but know what Prisoners of War is." he clarified.

"I see." Before I continued, we both looked over to see Hawkbit and Strawberry were lifting a small log, where they grabbed for grubs.

"Ah. And there we are." Hawkbit said.

"Aw, thank you." Strawberry thanked Hawkbit for lifting the log piece.

"I, uh, spotted some sow thistle over by the woods earlier. I wondered if you wanted to go with me and _silflay_ for a little while later on." Hawkbit than asked if she would wanted to eat some sow thistles together later on the day or later after finding more grubs.

Strawberry giggled. "Hawkbit, you're so sweet."

Hawkbit chuckled. "Oh, remember what I said about Dandelion." We than watched Strawberry leaving and seconds in, Dandelion showed up and he seemed to be upset.

"Somebody told Strawberry I had the white blindness and I think it was you." Dandelion accused.

"Prove it." Hawkbit said, before he picked up the grubs and headed off his way, before Dandelion followed suite. I turned over to Bigwig and noticed him shaking his head regarding about finding does at the farm. However, we put it to the side for now, as we headed back to our warren to feed the bird.

* * *

"Call this a meal? Bring me more worms." the seagull finally started to speak, after consuming bugs, and than demanded for more worms. "Worms. Aye, they're pink wiggly things that live in the ground." I was even surprised to see a seagull still be around after the Outworld Invasion. The Earthrealm Warriors were getting tiresome from scraping for worms, unlike Jax as he smashes into the dirt and finding more bugs.

"Right, it looks like he's coming round a little." Hazel stated.

"That seagull would probably wanted some fish about anytime, unless we brought it up." Liu Kang joked.

"He's the most loathsome creature I've ever met." Bigwig was appalled from seeing Kehaar devouring the grubs. "This plan of yours better work, Hazel."

"If not, I'm sure there's other suggestions that we could do." I added.

We than went over to the seagull, as he continues to munch down on his dinner. "Hello, again. What's your name, bird?" Hazel asked.

"Kehaar. What's it to you?" the seagull introduced himself, as he resumes eating.

"Kehaar... how were you hurt, Kehaar?"

"Hurt? I'm not hurt. Who's hurt? You hurt, but you should've seen the other guy."" Kehaar questioned, before he resumed eating, as the four of us waited. "Alright, a pesky farm jumped me by surprise. Who do you care? Huh?"

"I have a favor to ask. You see, our warren needs does and-" Hazel was than interrupted by Kehaar's burp. "Oh, pardon you."

"That seagull sure does lack on manners." Liu Kang whispered to me.

"I know."

"...when you're stronger, of course, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind flying up on your magnificent wings and see if you can spot any other warrens, where there might be does." Hazel finishes his sentence.

"Ah, tell you what, let me have a wee think about it." Kehaar said. He than went blank, as we waited for his answer. "No." Before he spat some dead bugs on us. Unfortunately, it didn't work to recruit the bird.

* * *

"Urgh! He's growing on me. What's the plan now, Hazel-rah? Maybe we could ask a field mouse to make us some does out of straw." Bigwig wonders what's our Plan B.

We than heard some grunts and shouting. The four of us hurried over to see Hawkbit and Dandelion sparked into a fight. They bit each other and attempted to cuff at each other. "Hawkbit! Dandelion! Stop this, right now!" Strawberry shouted for the two bucks to stop fighting. The two didn't listen, which resulted the fight being broken up by Hazel and Bigwig.

"Now both of you, go calm down! Go separate yourselves for a bit!" Hazel than ordered.

"I warned you there'd be fighting and, mark my words, without does, this is only the beginning of it!" Bigwig warned Hazel over bucks and doe mutiny. Hazel looked back to see Blackberry and Strawberry were prepared to break up Hawkbit and Dandelion if they engaged into combat once more.

"I'm afraid that's the only way, Hazel." I agreed.

Hazel than made his decision. "Fiver and Bigwig, we leave for the farm at dawn. The rest of you stay here. I don't want to risk all of us."

"If they're Kahn's soldiers out there, you rabbits would never stand a chance." Sonya told Hazel.

"Very well than." Hazel nodded his head and turned towards. "Thomas, is it possible that some of your warriors to join the raid in the morning?"

I looked over at the warriors and made my decision. "Sub-Zero, Jade, and Johnny Cage. You three go with Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig. Keep on close eye on them and help them by any means necessary."

"It'll be an easy task." Jade agreed.

"We'll do our best." Sub-Zero agreed also.

"Great, now we get to do some action!" Johnny Cage was thrilled.

"And Hazel... hopefully Johnny Cage doesn't cause too much trouble for you three."

"HEY!"

Hazel chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll manage. One way or another."


	19. Nuthanger Farm and Warren of Does

When the morning came, I sent out Sub-Zero, Jade, and Johnny Cage to join Hazel and Fiver, and Bigwig to raid the farm. When they arrived, they was very little of life around the farm, due to the invasion. The house was deserted, as well it was being raided by the invaders. The farmhouse was still intact. Hazel and Fiver, and Bigwig wouldn't have to worry about the humans, but however they'll have to worry with caution about Tarkatans, that camp here now.

"Remember, any sign of those 'Tarkatans', we leave immediately." Hazel informed the group.

"We'll be able to fight them off for you have enough time to escape." Johnny Cage stated with cockiness.

"Cage, we're only here to free the rabbits and return back to the down." Sub-Zero reminded the famed actor. "This is a stealth mission."

"We'll be able to handle a few in case there's trouble." Jade added.

"Right, come on." Hazel nodded and than led the rest through the entrance of the farm, silently.

They always peeked in every corner to ensure that the Tarkatans weren't passing by. Jade than made an decision to be on over-watch. She began to climb on the walls and eventually managed to climb towards the roof. She spotted the farmhouse and saw cages, where she spotted a few rabbits. She notified Hazel that rabbits are in the cages. He than continued to advance, before making a sudden stop nearly, in front of a dog looking creature. It was asleep, dreaming in a doghouse that probably used to belong to "Bob".

"That _rowf_ is sure a nasty creature." Bigwig whispered.

"That's a TaiGore. A canine creature, supposedly from Outworld. Maybe it might be Shao Kahn's TaiGore." Sub-Zero clarified about the creature. "We just might not want to get too close, like dogs would do if they sniff someone out."

"Or something." Johnny Cage added.

"Right, quickly now." Hazel than ordered to keep going.

As they were moving along, Fiver stopped to see a rope was attached to the doghouse. He studly gazed at the rope, as if he thought of a vision. "Rope." He began to gasp lightly and quietly, while staring at the rope. Hazel and the group stopped to notice that Fiver was standing there.

A Tarkatan nearby was just by the gate on guard, before seeing Fiver. He thought it was an opportunity for a silent kill of an intruder. He sharpen his blades, as he starts to make his approach.

"Fiver... Fiver!" Bigwig silently shouted at Fiver.

Fiver gasped and came back aware, as he than spotted the Tarkatan. A boomerang came out of nowhere and knocked the Tarkatan out of action. Hazel and the group looked up to see it was Jade providing cover. She nodded her head to signal them to keep going, as she remains undetected to provide cover. Fiver hopped quickly back to the group. They ventured into the farm, as they pass by ruined tractors. Eventually, they managed to approach the cages. They than overhear Tarkatans nearby, as they were going about a latest execution they recently performed on an escape-attempted rabbit. They feared that this was probably more than just a camp for the enemies, maybe something more that Hazel and the group may not know.

"Bigwig, Johnny Cage, and Sub-Zero, keep watch." Hazel ordered the three to stand guard on watch. The trio stood by the corner and began their tasks to stand guard.

"We're good." Bigwig informed Hazel. The brothers began to climb up onto the cages to see any signs of rabbits. Hazel began to start calling out for rabbits that might be in any of the cages. In his second attempt, he climbed up to the next cage and called out again for any rabbits alive in there.

A doe, with half brown-white furred rabbit with blue eyes, peeked out from the corner of the cage to gasp, as she remembered the same rabbit she spotted days before.

"Hello, my name's Hazel." Hazel friendly greeted.

"My name's Clover. When I saw you the other day, it wasn't a dream." the doe spoke. "There are rabbits that live under the sky."

"We've come to get you to... to break you free." Hazel spoke to her.

"To get me free?" she chuckled. There were other whispers inside the cage speaking to Clover, apparently they were mostly does inside. They question because they fear of the same fate of the rabbit that was recently executed. Clover assures them to follow with her for escape, as they could enjoy the sight of freedom without living in cages. She than turns towards Hazel "Listen, you need to be quick. Those strange creatures are also inside. They would sometimes come out to gather wood for the fire."

"You hear that, lot. Stay sharp." Hazel turned towards the trio, whom were guarding outside.

"I'm always sharp, Hazel." Bigwig told him. "Bigwig doesn't get distracted."

"Says 'Plump Rabbit'." Johnny Cage joked.

"What did you say?!" Bigwig overheard.

"Nothing... I thought I was told about Plump Rabbits yourself easily get distracted."

"I'm no Plump Rabbit, I suppose you get that from Thomas!" Bigwig scolded.

"A bit, but I decided to start calling you that, so I'll laugh every now and than." Johnny Cage began to laugh.

"My name is BIGWIG!"

Sub-Zero broke up the tension between Bigwig and Johnny Cage. "That's enough, you two! We're being told to stand guard. Now separate yourselves if you two can't work together."

A broken glass came from inside the ruined house. _Watch it, you oaf!_

_It's just a plate. Not a single human would care for it. _A Tarkatan spoke with another that was shouting at him.

"Everything is fine. It's nothing." Bigwig assured Hazel and Fiver, before the brothers resumed chewing on rope like lock to free the rabbits.

Clover than looked down to see one other rabbit, and two humans that she never thought that she would see. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Bigwig. Good to meet you." Bigwig greeted himself.

"I'm Sub-Zero." Sub-Zero greeted himself as well.

"And I'm Johnny Cage!" And of course, Johnny Cage replaced his old shades with a new shiny shades to attract himself with the doe. As they were getting acquainted, a swing came from and entrance that might have a pet door.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to see a few rabbits were simply _silflaying_, while talking with The Earthrealm Warriors that remain here. Kehaar seems to be recovering well on his wing. The only rabbit I saw, whose by himself. It was Captain Holly. He seemed a bit sadden, I know the main reason was of what he experienced. However, perhaps it was he wasn't tasked to join Hazel to the farm. Which it made himself more shameful because of his role, before the invasion.

"Poor Holly." I heard Blackberry coming over towards me. "Hopefully he comes back to himself again."

"I hope so too. He's so more downhearted than before." I worried. "Is it perhaps the best time to try to cheer up? I have to do something to help him."

Blackberry nodded his head. "Of course, he's perhaps also feeling guilty of trying to stop us from leaving Sandleford before the invasion."

I guess it was up to me to say something to him. I slowly walked towards him, without invading his space. "Holly?" At first, he was silent that he was too down to speak. "Cheer up, Captain Holly."

He sighed. "Hazel should've let go with them. I was the one who tried to stop you leaving Sandleford. And had I succeeded-"

I placed my hand on his back. I didn't know why I did that, especially he gave me an unusual look that was more of a surprise. "You owe us nothing, Captain Holly. You were obeying orders, as you should sir. Don't feel guilty about it, and not a single rabbit is holding that against you."

"Thomas is right. You were only following orders, as a _Owsla_ Captain would do." Blackberry joined in.

All the sudden, we heard flap of wings coming from behind us. It was Kehaar doing a take off. "See you later, bunnies! Bye-bye!" Kehaar flies away and never looked back.

"Well at least we don't have to feed the bird anymore." Blackberry added.

"I say. He seems ungrateful too, after helping him recover." I stated.

"So Thomas, if I do remember correctly, you served in the _Owsla_?" Captain Holly looked back and asked me.

I looked back at him. "The United States Army."

"The United States Army... have you ever come across of regretting of taking an action that you were following orders?" he asked.

It took a moment for me to think, as a flashback came back to me from my Army days. "Yes sir. I have regrets too."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I was deployed in Afghanistan, our unit than went on a patrol around the mountain roads. A private kept having premonitions of an ambush. His older brother, whose the same rank as me Private First Class, tries to inform our superiors about a possible ambush in the mountains." I began my story.

"Sounds like Hazel and Fiver." Captain Holly reminded himself about Hazel and Fiver before the invasion of Sandleford.

"You could say that." I agree. "However, I never followed with the story, even after the older brother told me what happened. We still continued with our patrol, until we were ambushed by the Taliban."

"Taliban? What's a Taliban?" Captain Holly questioned while being puzzled with a term that he never heard of.

"Its a group fundamentalist political and military group that wanted to impose a radical Islamic principles in Afghanistan, as well removing foreign influence."

"So basically, they wanted to control their own warren, but impose strict laws upon their own people." Captain Holly spoke.

"Yes. However, it's been a long time since we were over there. We wanted to remove Taliban, so Afghanistan could be a free country that's why we were here somewhat. So anyway, as we were heading up for the mountains, I didn't have doubting feelings alike to the private, who kept shivering throughout the entire ride up. Until we heard a gunshot that killed our gunner in our vehicle, before our vehicle exploded and I blacked out."

"Great _Frith_." Blackberry listened as well, as Captain Holly continues.

"I woke up to see a gunfight erupted. The older brother lied dead, while his younger brother in tears, pleads for his brother to come back to him. The rest of the group continued to open fire on the enemies above us and one by one I watched some of my brother-in-arms died in combat. The younger brother fled out of fear, because he couldn't fire upon a human being, even someone is our enemy. We continued to be surrounded until they got close that we were than captured. From there, I was knocked unconscious."

"Thomas, I'm sorry." Captain Holly apologized. "So what happened after you and your unit were captured?"

I didn't want to reveal too much of my captured days. And he was first person to ask about it, since anyone else back in my world would ask. I could hear the screams in my head of torture, shame, and other indescribable horrors I've endured. All the sudden, I was back into reality, as Captain Holly placed his paw on my hand that I woke up.

"Thomas?" he waited for me.

"I'm sorry, sir." I apologized. "I just had a moment there. Well... after we were being captured-" Before I could go further, I heard a seagull squawk from above us. We looked up to see Kehaar surprisingly returned back to us. After he crashed, Blackberry and Captain Holly sighed, as he shook his head in disapproval. "Perhaps, I could try tell you about it, away from everyone."

"Alright." Captain Holly nodded his head, as we headed back towards our warren.

Kehaar managed to recover himself and noticed that we're heading back. "Hey, guys, come back... come on, come on, come on!" He eventually got towards me and Captain Holly. "Well, because I'm a descent sort of a bird, because I like to do what's right, I decided to come back and tell you that there is a warren away to the east of here. Where it's got a load of does. Now, as payment for this information..."

As Kehaar rambled on for wanting something in return, Captain Holly looked out in the distance where Kehaar mentioned of warren full of does.

"Does? Did he say something about does?" Bluebell asked.

"From what Kehaar mentioned. Yes. A warren full of them I supposed." I answered.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Blackberry said.

An idea kicked into Captain Holly's head. "We should leave for the warren Kehaar speaks of immediately. If there are does there, we have to see if they will join us."

"What about Hazel and the others?" I asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. However, we may have a chance to find some does if we could have a fruitful life at the down." Captain Holly assured me.

I was than convinced. "Alright, I'll be back. I'll fetch two of my guys and we'll join you."

* * *

I headed back to the warren, as Captain Holly, Blackberry and Bluebell waited. I managed to find two warriors nearby: Liu Kang and Kung Lao. The two were training themselves in combat. I approached to them and they stopped.

"Thomas." Liu Kang greeted.

"Hello. I was wondering if you two could join me on a little adventure." I greeted back and asked them if they could join.

"What is it?"

"Apparently, Kehaar spotted a warren further away from the down that there are doe rabbits. Captain Holly arranged to have a group join him. I was wondering you two are willing to join."

"With that Captain of yours, not chance!" Kung Lao refused.

"What about the others?" Liu Kang asked.

"We'll have Sonya, Jax, and Nightwolf remain here with Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry. Just until either we, or Hazel and the group return from the farm." I answered.

"Very well. I'll join you." Liu Kang decided, before we turned to... "Kung Lao?"

"I'm not willing to join along with a rabbit trying to stop us and apparently you saving his life!" Kung Lao argued with me.

"Listen Kung Lao, he's already feeling guilty enough of what he has done and he's willing to help us anyway. Either you could join me and Liu Kang..." I than looked to see Kehaar mumbling to himself as usual. "...or you could stay and feed Kehaar grubs and worms."

The three of us looked back at him. "Does, does, does that's all you stupid rabbits think about."

Kung Lao took a moment and sighed. "Alright. I'll come along." It was decided. The three of us headed towards Captain Holly and his group, than we left immediately to venture out to the new warren.

And of course, as we were heading out, I could hear Kehaar from up the hill... _Hey, wait, what about my food? Come on, guys! Hello_!


	20. Nuthanger Farm Escape

Meanwhile back at the farm, Hazel and Fiver continued to chew the cage wrap to free Clover and other hutch rabbits, while Bigwig, Sub-Zero, and Johnny Cage stand guard. As for Jade, providing them over-watch. Bigwig thought he heard something that he gasped and looked over by the tractors and saw nothing.

"Something you saw, rabbit?" Sub-Zero asked.

"I thought I did. We just need to be careful. I don't think we're alone." Bigwig answered.

"C'mon, Jade has managed to got us from above." Johnny Cage with his cockiness as usual.

"Yes, but not around the barn." Sub-Zero added. "I just hope that Hazel and Fiver are close to freeing the does inside."

"It won't give." Hazel stated, as he panted and gasped from chewing on a door strap for awhile. "Let me try again." he than continued to chew on the strap.

Clover was still determined that he could free her and her fellow does. "Since I first saw, I've dreamed of this day." Hazel listened to Clover. "You don't know what it's like, living in a box, not being able to see the sky. I just want to be able to run, Hazel."

"You will. I promise you, you will." Hazel promised and went over towards her. "Why do they keep you in this thing?"

"I don't know. I guess they think they're being kind to us. The humans I mean, before they disappeared." Clover said.

"That they vanished into thin air?" Sub-Zero thought, as he listened to the conversation.

"Yes. It was until these strange creatures came here and ravaged the place. They decided to keep us in here..."

"Like prisoners?" Hazel questioned.

"I guess, but before this, the humans aren't completely bad. In fact, that little girl seems quite nice. I think they just lack of understanding." Clover answered.

"I don't know if I'll ever believe that." Hazel refused to believe.

"Humans at times have trouble lack understanding on creatures that live. We often mistreat them, we hunt for survival, or at other times keep them as pets to care for them." Sub-Zero stated.

"It's hard to believe about pets. Because some creatures like us deserve to run free." Hazel disagreed.

"True, as well some humans respect animals for whom they are." Sub-Zero added. "Perhaps someone you know seems to have a lot of respect for you and your fellow rabbits."

Hazel remain silent, as he thought of Thomas. However, than he noticed Fiver was struggling to chew on the strap. "It's too tight on the wood. I can't get my teeth around it."

"Right. Stand away from the door." Hazel instructed Clover and the does. Bigwig turns back to see there's still no luck of getting them out. "Fiver, help me push it inwards."

Sub-Zero halted them from doing. "I think I've seen enough." He than touched the straps and it started to freeze the straps. Clover and the does gasped in surprise, as they haven't seen anything like it. After the locks froze, he broke straps. He than did one powerful at the door and it broke one side of it, so the rabbits are able to escape.

Bigwig shook his head and said to himself. "I still can't believe those humans have strange powers."

"Come on, Clover. It's time." Hazel informed her. Clover slowly emerged from the cage, as she went through the gap of the door and exited out of the cage. "We need to move quickly. Those 'Tarkatans' are still around the farm outside."

"So we're free now?" one of the does asked, while the other does wandered aimlessly of knowing where to go next.

"Not quite." Hazel answered.

"Hazel, are you lots ready to head back for the down?" Bigwig came over and asked them. Before Hazel, could answer a roar came out of no where and charged at Bigwig. Apparently a Tarkatan tackled Bigwig and rolled him to the ground.

"I told you we'll meet again! With no river between us!" the Tarkatan roared.

"Oh no, it's him!" Clover shivered.

"Who?" Hazel questioned.

"Baraka!" Sub-Zero recognized the Tarkatan right away. It was Baraka! "He must have run this prison farm!"

Bigwig managed to free himself before Baraka and Bigwig fought with each other with claws and paws. Baraka tossed the rabbit to the wall and knocking Bigwig out. The Tarkatan yielded his sharp blades from his arms and preparing to strike weaken Bigwig. "Farewell, Earthrealm creature!"

The finishing move was interrupted with a shadow kick that came from Johnny Cage. "Oops, didn't see you there!"

"You revolting Earthrealmer! I'll tear your flesh apart!" Baraka than charged at Johnny Cage and the two engaged into combat.

Hazel hurried over to get Bigwig back onto his feet, before being joined by Clover and her does, as well with Fiver. "We need to leave! Everyone move!" However, before they could go, more Tarkatans surrounded them. Eventually, Jade appeared from the roof and took out a handful of Tarkatans.

"We need to leave, now!" she warned Hazel and the others.

Johnny Cage delivered the nut punch on Baraka, before joining with the group to escape. They managed to bypass the Tarkatans, thanks to the Earthrealm Warriors. After the recovery from the blow, Baraka released the TaiGore. It managed to catch one of the does from cage and savagely consumed her. The rabbits were appalled from what they saw, as they continued to retreat. Another doe stumbled upon a ditch and she couldn't move because of fear.

"Laurel!" Hazel shouted.

The TaiGore was about to approach towards the frightening rabbit. It pounced, but an ice ball hurled over and froze the beast. Sub-Zero reached his hand out to the rabbit, as she accepted and she was rescued. They rejoined with Hazel and the group and making their escape a successful, despite of losing one rabbit.

"Well... we managed to everyone out, except for one doe." Sub-Zero stated, as he than noticed Clover and the two does became grief over the loss. "I'm sorry."

"I could have held off that creature for us to escape without attracting too much attention, but you blew the whole damn scheme by being too squeamish!" Bigwig scorned at Johnny Cage.

"Squeamish, I saved your life Plump Rabbit! If we weren't there to help you, you guys wouldn't have those does with us." Johnny Cage argued.

"It's Bigwig... Bigwig... BIGWIG!" Bigwig roared.

"That's enough, you two!" Hazel broke the fight.

Johnny Cage blew raspberry tongue at Bigwig, before Hazel turned over towards Johnny Cage. "They should clear off, after returning home!" Bigwig had enough of The Earthrealm humans.

"No." Hazel declined.

Bigwig became more furious than before. "What in the name of _Frith_ has gotten into you?"

"I'm leader, Bigwig. That's what's got into me, Bigwig." Hazel exclaimed. "I'll make the final decision when it's time for them to leave or they should stay."

"Oh! You're leader!" Bigwig sarcastically chuckled. "A leader who could drown in a puddle of water! Those humans will do anything, until they could take over our warren. Or worst than that you have too much fear or worry that this 'Shao Kahn' and his army of _elil_ would destroy us." Hazel dismissed it, as he looked away from Bigwig. "Oh, you've got the fear in you. I can see it in your eyes. Your mind's going _tharn_. That's the truth of it."

"The truth of it is that if I make one bad decision, like the Threarah did at Sandleford. Or worst of all, defending ourselves without the humans help, we all end up dead!" Hazel laid down the verdict.

_Enough, you two!_ Lightening flashed down and appeared Raiden. Clover and the does were stunned of seeing a human coming down from the sky.

"That's impossible. No human could come down from the sky." Clover couldn't believed her eyes.

"Bigwig, those creatures; the Tarkatans, you wouldn't stand a chance, especially facing Baraka. If you fought and held yourself off, you'll be throwing your life for a loss cause of martyrdom. The warren needs an _Owsla_ captain. Apparently, you and Holly are the only ones to lead the group. You have honor as a _Owsla _buck should be, however you must listen to your Chief Rabbit. He'll have the final say to carry out an order." Raiden advised Bigwig.

Bigwig sighed and took some breaths, as he began to journey for home with the two does and Fiver.

"You were right, Raiden." Jade spoke. "Apparently this ruined farm is used to transport prisoners. Because I remember Kitana briefly stated to me that she was going to be sent over there."

"And she's not I assume." Raiden suspect, as Jade nodded her head.

"You mean a human with a blue outfit?" Clover guessed.

"Yes, that's Kitana! You seen her?" Jade questioned her.

"For a short time, I'm afraid. She was than being taken by those creatures to another warren further west from here." Clover answered.

"Perhaps she maybe over at this new warren with other rabbits and those Tarkatan goons." Johnny Cage sums up.

Raiden nodded his head. "We should return to the down, immediately to discuss more of this." Raiden decided, before they journeyed back to Watership Down.


	21. A New Home

I was journeying along with Captain Holly, Blackberry, Liu Kang and Kung Lao to discover of the warren of does. Bluebell, however, kept following us. Basically, he was contemplating to himself if he wanted to join with us, but really he was just to follow Blackberry and making sure he's taken care of.

"I'm sure Hazel said we should stay at the down, remember? Blackberry?" Bluebell told Blackberry. "Will Hazel be mad when he finds that we left? Blackberry!"

"I don't know." Blackberry answered.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides with Sonya and Jax, and Nightwolf would look after the rabbits while we're gone." I added.

"I don't think he'll be too surprised if we left the warren without telling him." Liu Kang said.

"But when will you be back?" Bluebell continued to ask Blackberry. "Should I wait up for you?"

"No." Blackberry answered.

"Are you two really together?" Kung Lao questioned.

"We're inseparable. So that means we are together." Bluebell answered, before speaking to Blackberry again. "Will you promise you'll find somewhere safe to sleep." He tried to ask Captain Holly. "Make sure he finds somewhere safe to sleep."

"Bluebell, be quiet!" Blackberry exclaimed. "You've rabbited on so much that we've gone too far for you to go back now anyway."

"Oh no, this is a mistake. I've gone on an adventure by mistake." Bluebell began to regret that he wandered off with us. He looked back at the down, before he had no other choice. "I wonder how many does will be at this place." Bluebell chuckles. "Blackberry!"

"Oh brother." I shook my head, from Bluebell's last minute decision to join us. However, don't get me wrong throughout our journey to the down, he does great storytelling and always come up with a good set of jokes.

"If you're, you can't make jokes at inappropriate times." Blackberry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a tendency to be a liability." Blackberry answered

"How dare you call me a liability?! I never even wanted to come along." Bluebell spoke. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Holly?"

"From what the bird said, it sounds like this warren has too many does. We'll just let them know that any who want to leave are welcome to join us, and there we go." Captain Holly answered.

"Let's just hope we don't stumble upon Shao Kahn and his army, if we're going to this new warren." I added.

"In that case, if we do, we'll just have to observe and than return back to the down to report back." Liu Kang summed up.

We than finished crossing a field that Captain Holly recognized the area. "There's the belt of woods Kehaar mentioned. We're halfway. We'll stop here for the night."

"Alright. If you meaning for the night, you meant by resting here for now, before heading out again." I spoke to him.

"That's what it is." he nodded.

"I still hope that Strawberry, Hawkbit and Dandelion will be okay back at the down." Blackberry hoped.

"They'll be fine." Liu Kang assured him. "Sonya and Jax, and Nightwolf are great warriors. They'll be able to defend them, in case there's a raid."

"Bluebell, what did they say when you told them we were leaving?" Blackberry asked Bluebell.

"Hmm... was that my job?" Bluebell wondered.

"You haven't told them that we're leaving?"

"Uhhhh... no." Bluebell simply answered, as Blackberry than sighed. Liu Kang and I looked at each other with concerned looks.

Kung Lao rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Never trust a rabbit with inappropriate jokes to do a simple task."

"Hey!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the down, Hawkbit and Dandelion were _silflaying_, and Strawberry was inspecting the warren. Sonya and Jax, and Nightwolf kept a watch of them nearby. Sonya attempts again to try to contact Special Forces, apparently nothing has happened for any contact, except static.

"No luck." Sonya spoke.

A gag, burp, and snort came from Kehaar, as he was still eating some of the worms and grubs from being given to by the six.

"Do you have any manners with you all?" Sonya questioned, as she became annoyed with the seagull's reluctance of matters.

"Hmmm... let me think for a bit here... no." he answered, before resuming eating.

"Maybe they left because they saw how Dandelion almost mortally wounded me." Hawkbit groaned.

"First of all, you're the one who started with the gossip of Dandelion going blind." Jax spoke out.

"Thank you." Dandelion thanked Jax.

"You than made it worst for yourself, rabbit. Putting deceased insects into Hawkbit's mouth." Nightwolf added.

"Oh, I'm so worried for them. I hope they're safe." Strawberry grew somewhat worried for the ones traveling to the Warren of Does.

"I'm sure Captain Holly, Blackberry and Bluebell are in good hands." Sonya assured her. "Liu Kang and Kung Lao are greatest warriors. Especially Liu Kang, winning two tournaments."

"You hope they're safe?" Hawkbit interrupted. "What about us? We've been abandoned. It's getting dark. We've no warren and there's a new type of _elil_-"

"Hawkbit, shut up." Sonya cut it. "Thomas assigned the three of us to look after you guys, until they come back. Or maybe better, when Hazel and his group return from the farm. I'm sure we'll be fine to last for another night, even if they haven't returned."

"Oh brambles, I've just had a great idea!" Strawberry than came up with an idea.

"What is that?" Sonya asked.

"Why don't we dig the warren? Imagine the others' faces, if when they return, we've built a place to sleep. A place to feel safe and warm. Oh, and cozy, it has to be cozy."

"And don't worry about digging the warren by yourself." Jax came towards and volunteered to help Strawberry. "My arms would definitely give you rabbits a hand to dug up some of the dirt."

"Agreed. I'll help you with that, while Hawkbit feeds Kehaar." Dandelion agreed, while he tries to marginalize Hawkbit.

"Why don't you feed Kehaar?!" Hawkbit argued.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid he'll mortally wound me."

"Oh, will you two shut your-" Sonya had enough, but before she could reprimand the two bucks, Strawberry took over.

"Slugs in a burrow. Stop! All of us are going to work together to dig the warren. I don't want to hear another word out of you two, or we won't be friends anymore!"

Sonya was amazed on how Strawberry was able to get the two bucks under controlled. Nightwolf silently chuckled to himself. While Jax and Kehaar laughed. "Damn! You two lover bucks sure do have a way for these does here!"

"Hey, I was about to say something like that!" Kehaar exclaimed. "But yes, how could you resist such charm?" And so, Jax began to assist the rabbits of digging up a warren, as well as Nightwolf after morphing into his animality to join the help. Sonya remained on guard to make sure the digging crew has some protection. And for Kehaar... "Hey, wait, what about my worms?"

"Start finding some around near logs. We've just have enough of finding you bugs to feed you." Sonya stated.

* * *

As time goes by, the digging process was becoming more in progress than the first start, since the arrival. Nightwolf was assisting with Strawberry with two different parts of the tunnel, while Hawkbit and Dandelion, and Jax were digging from the front of the entrance. Hawkbit started to pant in exhaustion from the digging.

"Okay, yeah. I don't know why does think they're so good at digging." Hawkbit panted.

"We've been digging from the front for awhile, because you don't want to have dirt covered in your face!" Jax exclaimed. "And besides, don't you two think it's unfair to have the does dig the warren by themselves?"

"It's been that way for a long time, Jax." Dandelion answered. "It was our ways of thinking."

"Well... at least we got pretty far with this tunnel." Hawkbit than stated. "Um... maybe one of us should help Strawberry out since she's been digging on her own."

"Nightwolf is with her. I'm sure they'll be fin-" Before Jax could continue, a hole came from the blocked path to see Strawberry's face.

"Wow, nice tunnel. Okay, I think we're finished." Strawberry stated. "Nightwolf is just doing final touches around the tunnels."

Jax, Hawkbit and Dandelion were shocked to see how much Strawberry has done. "How did you two dig two tunnels in the time it took us to dig a little..."

The trio entered the burrow. Well, not just any burrow. It was a large burrow that it was able to fill the burrow with rabbits. "Sonya, you need to come see this!" Jax called out for Sonya. Nightwolf came into the burrow from one of the tunnels to see the burrow is standing.

"The roots are still intact to this burrow together." Nightwolf said.

"Yes indeed." Strawberry agreed. "The roots aren't as thick as the ones at Cowslip's Warren, so we had to leave some to hold up the roof."

"You two did a damn fine job." Jax complimented.

"No... it's mostly Strawberry with her talents of being a digging expert." Nightwolf commended Strawberry.

"Oh, brambles. I thought we could call it The Honeycomb." Strawberry came up with a name for this big burrow. "What do you think?"

"I... think it's incredible." Hawkbit agreed. "I think you've given us a place we can feel safe, Strawberry. I think you've given us a... a home."

"Well I be damned..." Sonya walked in with Hazel and the others behind her, as they started to fill up the whole burrow.

"This warren would definitely hold it's ground, in case Shao Kahn and his army attempt to dug up the warren." Raiden spoke.

"Yes... however that'll be in a time when we need our defenses to be set up." Hazel spoke.

"And which one of you had this idea of digging up the warren?" Bigwig wondered. "Hawkbit? Dandelion?"

The two looked at each other and didn't even answer to show him that it wasn't their idea. "I thought that we should dig up the warren, for everyone when you lot return." Strawberry spoke up.

Bigwig was amazed and of course impressed with Strawberry. "I must say that's a great work. Now that we have a warren." Strawberry smiled, as he smiled back. Hazel than looked around to see a few numbers are short.

"Where's Captain Holly, Blackberry and Bluebell?" Hazel questioned. "And Thomas?"

"As well as Liu Kang and Kung Lao?" Johnny Cage wondered.

"I think..." Sonya spoke up. "They ventured out to see a warren that there might be does."

"Oh no." Jade shook her head. "We've have to stop them."

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"I think they maybe in danger."


	22. Captured

I was blurry when I was being dragged from a vehicle and entering a cave. My vision wasn't clear, nor have any idea where I was. I kept blacking out from conscious to unconscious. It wouldn't nearly hours later, I woke up to find myself in a cell that I was chained into a wall. Across from my cell was one of my comrades, who survived the ambush. He was wondering where he was as well. I than peeked over towards a cell next to his, was the younger brother who predicted this ambush. He was shivering to the bone, while wishing that his brother was here to comfort him. Someone was coming towards my cell and someone unlocked the cell. Two men were in my presence: one of course was a Taliban affiliate, while another was a man with a red glow on one of his eyes.

"Is it him?" the affiliate asked.

"Aye, exactly who you wanted, including his unit." the second man spoke.

"You have done a great service to us. Your payment would arrive shortly." the first man than called the guards to wake me up and bring me out of the cell. One of the guards held a bucket of water and splashed all over me.

"Wakey, wakey." the second man greeted.

"Bring him to the room." the affiliate ordered the guards.

I was than being blindfolded and knocked unconscious again. It wouldn't be a few short minutes later that I was woken up again with the cold water, except I opened my eyes to see myself underwater. I was than pulled out by the head. I guess I was in a torture chamber. The affiliate interrogated me for the whereabouts of the base I was from. I refused to answer with silence. I was than dunked into the water again until I wasn't able to breath. They pulled me out again. They continued to interrogate me again. I even at one point spat on the affiliate and refused to answer. He than told one of the guards to grab something nearby. A guard came back with a sledgehammer. He demanded me to answer one more time. I basically give him a "F" you answer. He than grabbed the sledgehammer from the guard and broke my leg. He than approached to my face with a vicious smile. He was aiming his hammer at my head. As he swung for my head... I woke up.

* * *

I woke up gasping for air. Liu Kang woke me up and I noticed that it was dark, as the evening already came. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's just a dream. I guess I just slept a bit that's all." I answered, while gasping. I looked over to see Captain Holly was sniffing around, as if he caught a scent. ''What's going on?"

"It appears that Captain Holly woke all of us up, because he caught an '_elil_' scent." Liu Kang answered.

"Can you smell a fox?" Bluebell asked.

"I'm not too sure any foxes would be around, after the invasion." I answered Bluebell.

"Well, if they are around or not, I can definitely smell a fox. There's a distinct foxy flavor to the air, right?"

"The fox scent was a couple of days old. However, it stopped here. Like another _elil_ have caught it." Captain Holly spoke.

"What do you mean caught it?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Something else came and apparently bested the fox." Captain Holly answered. "However, we should be fine for the night."

"Should be fine. Should be fine. Should be fine..." Bluebell nervously thinking to himself.

We headed over to the belt that separated the woods and the fields. There wasn't any sound around us, not even a cricket, an owl, nor a crow stalking at night to give us a fright. However, we did managed to hear some footsteps roaming around us that was quicker than a rabbit. Liu Kang and Kung Lao were ready for combat, unlike the rest of us.

"Did you hear something? What was that?" Blackberry asked.

We decided to stay close together, as we huddled side by side. Some of us panted with bits to full horror for the suspense. Neither one of us could rest for the night, nor try to fall asleep from possible evil that could be lurking in the night.

"Bluebell, you don't have to, but... tell us a story." Blackberry asked Bluebell if he could tell us a story to keep us brave.

Bluebell took a deep breath and began his story. _Once upon a time in, the darkest cruelest winter the world has ever known, El-Ahrairah's people were starving. So, El-Ahrairah set out to find the only being he thought could save them. __The Black Rabbit of Inle'. _

_"_Whose _The Black Rabbit of_ _Inle_'?" Liu Kang asked.

"The rabbit that comes for a living rabbit that is dead or dying." Bluebell answered before resuming his story.

_He struggled on and on until eventually, he arrived at the Caves of Inle, the mouth of which appeared before him, like the maw of a giant monster trying to eat the sky-_

_And before the prince, the nightmare figured emerged, __like a toxic void, and in his heart, El-Ahrairah knew that there were no more tricks to be played. _Another rabbit appeared out of nowhere, as he finished his hauntingly narration telling of _El-Ahrairah and The Black Rabbit of Inle'_. All of us were jumped by his surprise, as more rabbits were surrounding us. Even something became visible to us. It was a reptilian looking ninja, informing the rabbit something.

"Those are the Earthrealm Warriors we seek." the reptilian ninja spoke.

"Reptile!" Kung Lao recognized the ninja.

"I never thought I'll see you loathsome warriors again!" Reptile spoke.

The rabbit chuckled. "The old yarns are the best and you spin them so well, storyteller."

"And what are you doing with that rabbit, Reptile?! Back from Sandleford?!" Kung Lao questioned.

"I don't think he's from Sandleford, Kung Lao." I whispered to him.

"I'm not from a warren called that. My name is Captain Orchis. My friends and I are from a little warren nearby called _Efrafa._ We'd love you to join us." the rabbit introduced himself.

"I'm afraid you won't be taking us anywhere!" Liu Kang exclaimed.

"Oh really, human?" Captain Orchis questioned. "Not even having some friends behind you?"

"What friends?" I questioned.

Appearing from behind us was Sektor and Cyrax, and their cyborg ninjas. Captain Holly recognized them immediately. "No, no, no, no, no!" he whispered to himself. Even a cowboy aimed a revolver on my back.

"Nice to collect some bounties for _Efrafa_." the nomad-cowboy spoke.

"Indeed, Erron Black. I guarantee Woundwart would reward you and your soldiers for their capture." Captain Orchis spoke before he started to lead us ahead, as he looked back at the six of us. "Now come along... quickly now."

We were than being pushed and forced to walk/hop with them to their warren called _Efrafa_. "I never thought we'll be captured, again."

"I never thought I would see their faces again." Captain Holly recalled about Sektor and Cyrax.

"Does anyone have a Plan B?" Kung Lao asked.

"Just wait for an opportunity. That is all." I whispered.

"And I could assure you that none of you would try to escape, or you'll face death for escaping." Captain Orchis overheard us.

"Shit!" I cursed. "This is Afghanistan, all over again."

"As we long we stick together, Thomas." Captain Holly assured me. "We'll be fine."

We both looked at each other, as I decided to trust him. "Yes, sir."


	23. Efrafa

The morning came, as we walked all night, without a single rest, except a few stops. We're about to be leaving the woods to the open. The scenery surrounding us was more of a ruin, but there were rabbits at guard.

"Holly, I don't have a good feeling about this." Blackberry feared.

"Stay calm. Everything will be fine." Captain Holly everyone.

"Yeah and you being captured again." Kung Lao offended.

"Kung Lao!" I stood up.

"What, I'm telling the truth."

"He's not the only one being captured twice!" I exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed and took some breaths. "I was captured before, while serving."

"As a prisoner?" Liu Kang asked.

"Yes." I answered and nodded my head. "I have a bad feeling Afghanistan is coming back to haunt me all over." I feared.

"Don't say that, Thomas. We'll make it through, I promise." Captain Holly assured me.

"Silence!" Reptile shouted at us to be silent.

We all looked at other Tarkatan soldiers, as well strong rabbits that I recognized. _This must be Efrafa_. I said to myself. Bluebell couldn't help, but glance at each of the strongest rabbits that were on guard.

"That is the biggest rabbit I have ever seen." Bluebell whispered.

"I'm sure there are other rabbits bigger than his size." Liu Kang whispered.

"Oh yes. There are or someone." I added.

We than had a overlook view of the warren. It looked more of ruin of a factory, because it has two chimney separate stacks. However, it may appeared that way before the invasion. The rabbits didn't know what to say of this warren, but I could easily say it for them that this is Hell.

"What in the Elder Gods is this place?" Liu Kang wondered.

"I wonder to know too." Blackberry added.

"My esteemed guests, welcome to _Efrafa_." Captain Orchis introduced the warren, as he gave us a little jump scare. He than hopped down and started to lead us to the warren, as he chuckles.

"I swear I hope I don't have hear that kind of chuckle whenever I come across with him. It'll just make me beat the hell out of him." I made a bad joke.

Captain Holly and even Bluebell chuckled a bit from a inappropriate joke. "You're coming it up good." Bluebell complimented.

"A inappropriate joke though." Blackberry whispered.

"Move it!" an _Efrafan_ guard shoved us to keep going. We looked around to see does are mostly the main prisoners, as well there are a few hutch rabbits. I still wonder if there are any signs of human prisoners as a possibility.

"Get back to the warren does!" we watched an _Efrafan_ struck down on a doe that made Captain Holly very furious over the doe's treatment. However, his intention to intervene was cut short from Orchis blocking his path. "Are you the fool who's supposed to be supervising this mark?" The _Efrafan _questioned another.

"Well, I don't-" The buck was struck and held down.

"Concentrate, Sergeant. Give these does an inch and they'll be gone." He than let the buck go. "Now, get them down to the holding."

"Thank you, sir." the sergeant thanked the _Efrafan_ rabbit, whose probably higher ranking than the sergeant.

"Uh, Captain Vervain." Captain Orchis spoke to the rabbit.

"Brother, what is it?" The _Efrafan _rabbit questioned the captain.

"I'll speak." Captain Holly whispered to us, before he cleared his throat and attempt to communicate to the other captain. "We have come to ask-"

"Silence!" Captain Vervain burst out. "You'll speak when you're spoken to directly and not before."

"I picked these up on the wide patrol." Captain Orchis informed to his brother. "As well these humans are also wanted by The Emperor."

Captain Vervain gazed at me, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. "Bring them forward." The three of us being shoved forward by an _Efrafan_ and Erron Black. Vervain than glared at us, very villainy. "Hmm... one for the Council. I'll take them down with me."

* * *

From there, Captain Vervain led us inside the warren. Blackberry and Bluebell feared over the ambient sounds we heard: anguish cries, evil laughs, and other strange dark presences. For short minutes of going through dark tunnels, we approached what it appeared to be a dead end, but really there's a pit below that Captain Holly made a sudden stop. Captain Vervain than pushed Holly down below. Anger boiled over me, I struck Vervain across his face. I wanted to strike him again, but I was than stuck by Erron Black with one of his revolver gun-butts on the nose. I was than pushed down below and landed next to Captain Holly.

My nose began to bleed, but it didn't stop me to pick up Captain Holly. He stumbled a bit, as I picked him up. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." he calmly boldly answered. "You're bleeding."

I leaned up-straight and pinched my nose. "I know."

"Take lead and I'll help you navigate." he was going to help me walk forward, as my head was up-straight. Captain Holly started help me, as Captain Vervain continued to lead us, before my head was re-positioned forward.

_Eyes front!_ Someone shouted at me. In front of me was... someone's face I never thought I would see again. He was my former captor. I never knew his full name, except I heard his first name was Farid. "Well... I never thought I would see an American soldier's face again. Especially you."

I was speechless. I couldn't say a word, except hear flashbacks of my POW days. It wasn't going away. It's all coming back.

"A friend is also eager to see you again." Farid stated. "Kano!"

I looked over to see the man with the laser eye. Liu Kang and Kung Lao recognized him. "Kano?" Liu Kang spoke.

"The Shaolin Monks and his friends." Kano insulted, before he turned towards me. "And look do we have here... the Army boy."

"Thomas?" Liu Kang turned towards me. "You knew him?"

"He was the one who gave away my unit's position that lead to an ambush and my capture." I told him.

Kano pulled out his butterfly knife and started to poke around my throat. "We have lots of catch up to do. Perhaps you'll be able to see your family soon in a bag."

I haven't seen my family for awhile and hearing that makes me think... are they dead? Did he murder my family? My fist started to clinch and I was ready to throw the first punch. However, Captain Holly's paw touched my fist and it calmed me down. "Don't listen to him, he's just getting you!"

"Shut you wanker!" Kano exclaimed. "You know better because I've dealt with your family. They screamed like rabbits in a snare and ready to be roasted for a rabbit stew."

Fueling Holly, he was about ready to charge at him, but Blackberry and Bluebell managed to hold him down. "That's right, little bunny. Try it! I know you wanted to do. You did once, but I took you down in one move." Kano teased.

"That's enough!" Captain Vervain stopped the brawl. He than ordered Kano and Farid to guard the prisoners that they're about to face the council. Vervain than glared back at us. "Wait here until the Council is ready to see you." He than went off.

My nose stopped the bleeding, as Blackberry and Bluebell released Captain Holly. He than took some deep breaths to relieve from his anger. I placed my hand on his back and gave him a pet. "I'm sorry."

He looked over at me. "I just hope your family doesn't suffer the same fate, as mine."

I shook my head. "I don't know... I'm not sure I'll see them again."

"You will." he said firmly. I was still doubtful, but still have a glimmer of hope as a possibility. We than heard whispering nearby to see three does and a human beside them.

"What if they separate us?" one of them asked.

"They won't." another spoke. "Leave the talking to me. So long as we stay together."

"We just have to be careful and I'll speak as well if Shao Kahn says anything." the human was the same blue ninja that saved us in the woods, when we escaped from Sandleford.

The second doe turned towards us, as we caught her attention. "Can I help you with something?"

Captain Holly nervously looked away, as I suspect that he felt a possible love at first sight.

"Liu Kang? Kung Lao?" the blue ninja recognized them.

"Kitana!" Liu Kang went over towards her, but blocked his path by the sergeant.

"Step back!" he shouted at him. Liu Kang wanted to combat with the rabbit, but he remained calm and stepped back towards us.

"It is her!" I than remembered.

"Who?" Captain Holly questioned.

"She helped me, Blackberry and Bluebell escape with Hazel and the others in the woods." I explained to him that Kitana and another warrior by the name of Smoke saved us and stalled time for us to escape from Sandleford.

We than heard grunts and groans from a buck, who is being escorted by an _Efrafan_ buck. The buck appeared to be severely cuffed and his ears were nearly torn.

"So... they got you in the end, then?" he spoke to Captain Holly.

"I'm sorry?" Captain Holly questioned.

"Three days ago, a little way from here, I'll admit, but it was definitely you. I told you to run for your life." the rabbit spoke to him.

"Who did this to you?"

"Sainfoin, the Council want Blackavar paraded around each of the marks at _silflay_ as an example." Captain Vervain returned. "Take him down to the deep burrows." Sainfoin obeyed the order he was given.

"Vervain, I recommend that the rabbits and the humans are to face the council at once." Farid spoke.

"All in good time, however, we still have to dealt with the does and the human, whom they attempted to escape. I shouldn't have to remind you that you're under our orders."

Farid nodded his head and stepped back, before Captain Vervain faced at the does and Kitana. "Right, vermin, you're in first."

"You lack animality!" Captain Holly spoke up.

Vervain stopped after he heard what Captain Holly said. "What did you say to me?"

"You have no integrity. Animals don't behave as like most men. If they have to fight, they fight. If they have to kill, they kill, but they don't devise ways of hurting other creatures." Captain Holly stood up to Vervain. It even got one of the doe's attention. Kano and Farid were ready to intervene, as Vervain bubbles in anger and gave him The Devil's Eyes.

"If you speak out of turn to me again, I will have your tongue, before I took your human friend's tongue. Next time you see me, you'd better wish the both of you invisible." Vervain laid down a threat.

"Try taking him down than!" I stood up as well, as Liu Kang and Kung Lao were ready to face combat. However, it wouldn't be easy, due to Kano and Farid next to us, as well as _Efrafan_ guards nearby. Captain Holly warned me against it and not wanting to spark tension to myself.

Captain Vervain than turned towards me. "You couldn't strike me down, if you tried. _Embleer _Black Human."

Blackberry and Bluebell gasped. I immediately realized that Vervain insulted me. I was about ready, but Captain Holly blocked my path, as the two glared at each other. It lasted for minutes, until Vervain dismissed and brought the does and Kitana with him to the council. The doe, who may have got admired from Holly's words, she looked back him, before she was gone.

Captain Holly sighed in relief that nothing escalated further.

"What's happening here, Holly? What have we got ourselves involved in?" Blackberry asked, as we waited for our time to appear in front of the _Efrafan_ Council.


	24. The Marking

We waited for minutes for our time to face with the council. I couldn't believe that my old captors are present. It was turning to a bad omen already over my second capture. Blackberry and Bluebell were anxious over the what would become of us. Liu Kang and Kung Lao couldn't believe that Kitana was held here as a prisoner. Captain Holly than reminds us why we're actually here... for does to be given a choice to join our warren.

It wouldn't be until another five minutes later, Captain Vervain returned with another _Efrafan _buck. "Listen here. Those does are to be separated and re-marked accordingly." The _Efrafan _buck obeyed the orders given to by Vervain. The captain turned back towards. "You six, are next."

We began to follow Vervain, but eventually I was pulled to aside by Farid. "As soon you're being marked, we'll have to catch a few things up together."

I tried to ignore him, as I caught up with Captain Holly and the rest of the group. We made a crossing across a plank. I managed to look down below there were other rabbits of all kinds being held here, especially does. We were than forced to keep moving across the plank. We than arrived at the council chamber. There were _Efrafan_ bucks that maybe in the same ranks as Vervain and Orchis. However, there were shadow hooded individuals that maybe sorcerers. One of the _Efrafan _Captain bucks, studiedly stared at Captain Holly.

"These are the rabbits and humans Captain Orchis captured when he was assessing the wide patrol, sir." Captain Vervain spoke.

"They were down by Casear's Belt." Captain Orchis stated. "The little one... tells stories."

"I just thought of a joke." Bluebell whispered.

"Don't you dare! What did I say about inappropriate jokes?" Blackberry whispered back to him.

"You, at the front! Speak!" The Captain, who stared at Holly, demanded Holly to speak.

Captain Holly cleared his throat and stepped forward. "We're from a warren not too far away. We came to request that some of the does be asked... if they'd like to join us."

"Let me get this straight." Captain Vervain spoke. "You came to _Efrafa_ to ask if you could take our does."The council members laughed.

"Silence, you fools!" we heard a voice nearby. The _Efrafans_ and the sorcerers immediately went silent. It was Shang Tsung, who was standing with another rabbit, who appeared to be the biggest and largest rabbit of the warren. "I knew you mortals would be coming and I can assure you that the does is not of an option."

"Vervain and Shang Tsung are right. Gifting the does is out of the question." the largest rabbit spoke. He had numerous scar wounds, as well a moon eye.

"I take it! That's the biggest rabbit I've ever seen." Bluebell whispered and Blackberry shook his head.

"No, no! We can't leave here without putting our case forward-"

"Leave here?" The rabbit interrupted Captain Holly. Who on earth said you were ever going to leave here?"

"We really do feel it would be beneficial for both of our warrens. Uhh- Captain-"

"My name is Woundwart. General Woundwart." The rabbit introduced himself. Another large person emerged from the dark and it was Shao Kahn. Liu Kang and Kung Lao wasn't surprised to see him again. The rabbits, especially Holly feared of their invader's presence.

"You rabbits and mortals are really useful here." he spoke. "However, we could award you rabbits by sparing your souls and lives, as well giving you a few of their does..." It sparked gasps and disbelief from the _Efrafans_. Woundwart was about say something, but Shao Kahn assured him something that we couldn't hear. "... with the return of giving up your human friends and as well your warren, whose hiding them. And perhaps your warren might be spared from my wrath."

"I hope your captain of yours is not thinking about it!" Kung Lao whispered.

Captain Holly looked back at us, especially me. He took a few moments to think, until he looked back at them. "We can't do that, emperor."

It made Shao Kahn furious that he stormed away and whispered to Woundwart. He nodded and announced our sentence... "They're to be marked accordingly at once. We now have some new guests that'll be staying with us."

* * *

After having to encounter Woundwart and of course the invader, Shao Kahn himself with Shang Tsung by himself. We were than escorted by Kano, Farid, as well Captain Vervain deep underground, with the does and Kitana.

"I never thought I would see you again, Kitana." Liu Kang started chat with Kitana.

"Liu Kang, why are you here?" she asked.

"We were hoping to bring does to our warren, but we were caught." Kung Lao answered.

"You shouldn't come here. I fear the worst for you and for those that come here." she feared for us.

"What do you mean and where are they taking us?" Captain Holly asked.

"You're going to be marked. On which leg determines where you'll live in _Efrafa_, what time you can go out, to eat... pass _hraka_." the prominent doe spoke.

"This is... It's just a prison." Blackberry spoke.

"I'm afraid so. After Shao Kahn invaded Sandleford and destroyed everything. He continued to invade different warrens, until he stopped at _Efrafa_." Kitana spoke.

"Why did he stop there? It doesn't make any sense." Captain Holly couldn't believe why Woundwart's Warren was spared.

"Only to hunt for us. And any remaining warren." I was certain that now that The Earthrealm Warriors and I are here, they won't stop at nothing until we're destroyed.

"They tell us it's to keep us safe from humans and _elil_." a doe spoke. "They tell us it's better to give up a little liberty in exchange for safety, but it's a load of old _lendri _beard!"

"Nettle. Be careful." the first doe warned her.

"Move it!" an _Efrafan_ buck shouted at us to keep moving.

Being in _Efrafa_ reminded me being held captive in the Afghan caves. Where the Taliban held us captive. I remember I found myself in a cavern cell, along with my fellow brother-in-arms. We were than taken through tunnels to another part of the cavern to receive our new clothing. After we had to undress and changed, the Taliban captives set our uniforms into flames. And than we're whipped for minutes to see how long we could keep ourselves awake. I was able to hold on, for five minutes, before I passed out.

I woke up to find myself back to reality. We arrived a certain area or what it seems to be a well or a drain perhaps. I wasn't sure. I saw a pit where the giant rabbit, who has the largest nail on his paw, was sharping his nail. From what I heard from Hyzenthlay, we were going to receive our mark.

"Who's first?" I turned over to see it was The Captain, who studied and demanded Holly to speak, questioned us.

I pretended to have my feet stick to the ground, like they were stuck on wet cement. I than remember back in Afghanistan, we're marked on our arm, cheek, or on our hand.

"I'll go first. I'm not scared." Nettle spoke up and she headed towards the pit.

"Why don't the rabbits here try to escape? Hyzenthlay!" Captain Holly whispered to Hyzenthlay. "Your name is Hyzenthlay, isn't it?"

"Keep your voice down." she whispered back. "In _Efrafa_, even the soil has ears. If by some miracle we did manage to get out, they destroy everyone you left behind."

The giant rabbit held Nettle down, before he began marking on Nettle's hind leg. She whimpers in pain from the mark. A flashback came back to me, as We were given marks on our arms in Afghanistan. I remember seeing the younger brother whimpered and cried for his brother, while our captors mocked him and spat on him.

_Don't avert your eyes, Captain. You're party to this._ I than heard Captain Holly that I came back to the present. He noticed the _Efrafan _captain looked away from seeing the atrocity being committed.

"I'm following orders. That's what soldiers do." The Captain replied back.

"Take it from me. What makes a good soldier is not always what makes a good rabbit."

That saying eventually sticks with me. I knew from our military history, at times we show our glory in combat, at the same time there were a few acts of atrocities that a few committed in different wars, such as My Lai during The Vietnam War, Abu Ghraib during The Iraq War, and others for sure. Some would say that they were following orders while committing atrocities, others think it's out of malevolent to do harm out of vengeance. It shows that a good soldier would not always be a good human, when committing acts of horrors to the enemy like my captors did upon me and my unit.

Nettle climbed back up towards us, while limping. An _Efrafan_ guard ordered another rabbit to go. Next was Blackberry, as he went to receive his mark. I looked over to see Bluebell was very anxious and frightened from what he's seeing.

"What's your name?" Hyzenthlay looked at him and asked him.

"Bluebell.".

"Bluebell, I want you to close your eyes and think of something you really like." she advised him.

"Spring morning, eating sweet sow thistle. Sun on my back-" Bluebell begin to think of happy thoughts.

"You there, you're next." The Captain interrupted.

Bluebell began to shiver and frightfully moaned. I managed to stop him briefly. "Look at them in the eye. They'll remember you for showing no fear." I gave him a final advice. He nodded, before he turned back and made his way down to the pit.

"Hyzenthlay, I can see you're a good rabbit, a strong rabbit." Captain Holly whispered to Hyzenthlay. "Let's make a break for it tonight. We'll take as many with us as we can."

"You know nothing of me, Holly, and I nothing of you." Hyzenthlay spoke. "How do I know you're not one of them?"

I was wanting to say something to her, until The Captain told me it was my turn. I looked to see Bluebell was climbing back up from the pit. I braced myself and was ready to be marked again. Before The Marker made his approach to me, I felt a prick of a knife on my back. I turned to see it was Farid.

"Do you really think you'll be receiving your mark from that rabbit?" he questioned. "I'll be receiving your mark." I raised my left arm where he'll be marking my arm. "Your other arm." Speechless, I raised my right arm it showed my five digit number nearly healed from my POW days. "I'll mark this American soldier the same number I had marked him during our time together."

Enraging Captain Holly, he was about charge at him, but he was held down by Vervain and Orchis. Kano took out his knife, as Holly was still resisting.

"If you know what's best of your friend, you wouldn't endanger him, like you have done in the caves." Farid smirked.

Kano was about ready to execute Holly and I didn't want to see harm upon him. "Holly... it's alright."

"Thomas." he was shocked.

"It's alright." I said with a tear. Farid than started to mark my right arm once again. It was painful, but I managed to not show my pain in front of everyone. When he got to the fourth number, I felt like I was falling out from the bleeding.

"Stay awake!" Farid smack me across the face to keep myself awake. "Stay awake!" I was in a brick of passing out, as my legs were getting too tired. "You fall asleep, your friends will die here!" I try my best to keep myself awake, as much as I can, but I was too weak. My legs begin to give way as my eyes were about to be shut. I was than picked back up, as my left arm was around with someone. I looked over to see it was Captain Holly.

"Stay with me, brother. You'll be alright." he spoke kindly to me, as if I was his fellow soldier. By the time it was over, he straightened me back up on my feet. "You were very brave." We both exchanged a smile. Angering Farid, he than grabbed me and shoved me to ground. Holly tackled Farid, however Farid wasn't too afraid to face a rabbit. He slashed Holly across his face.

My heart went out to him, as he did for me. I was about to attack Farid, but I was held down by Vervain. "Don't do anything stupid, now!"

Farid continued to beat Holly, until he went unconscious. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" The Captain ordered Farid to stop. "Your job is not to attack on the rabbits! Hopefully, Woundwart reminded you of that." Farid composure himself, as he walked towards me.

"You bastard!" I cursed at his face, before I spat on him. He removed the spit from his face and slapped me once more and this time, I blacked out.


	25. Interrogation Session

I woke up to see that I was in a burrow. I tried to move my hands, but they were being tied up to the soil walls, as my arms were up straight. I than saw Captain Holly was on the ground unconscious. I tried calling for him, but he wasn't responding. I wanted to free myself to help, but I was tied too tight that it was impossible. I heard footsteps outside the burrow as well as voices. Finally, entering the burrow were Captains Vervain and Orchis, Kano, and Farid. Vervain headbutted Holly's stomach, as it woke him up.

"Glad to see an ol' friend is awake." Kano mocked.

Farid squat down to my level, as he was about to interrogate me. "It's a surprise to see you again, American. Since you were given your freedom, only to have one of my brothers released, it wasn't the same without you."

"Is it wonderful to have one of your brothers back, after what he has done?" Farid struck me across the face.

"Silence your tongue, infidel!" he shouted. "Your friends are currently resting in the deep burrows, before their time to exit out for some fresh air. So, I thought it was our perfect timing to catch up and as well asking you some questions."

I ignored his words, as I was more concerned with, as he stood himself up to see his scar across his right eye. Farid couldn't help, but noticed who I was gazing at. "You're concerned with your friend, 'Holly' especially. Perhaps if you answer my questions, I'll be able to let you and your friends go. Now... where is your friend's warren?"

I became silent in defiance. "Where is their warren?" I was being questioned again, as I remained silent. He struck me across the face again. "Where is their warren?" I was taking some breaths. "Kano." Kano was ready for his eye laser, as Farid stripped the back of my shirt. I than felt laser beaming on my back, as I screamed. Holly was than restrained by Vervain and Orchis. "Now... tell me where's your warren?" I shook my head. "Your will is indeed strong, back in our prime days. Again." Laser beamed across my back once more, as I screamed in pain. "Alright, that's enough."

"He'll never reveal our warren!" Captain Holly stood up for me. Vervain struck on his face and Holly fell.

"Leave him alone!" I demanded.

"Than tell me where your friend's warren, and I'll spare him." Farid stated.

"Don't tell them, Thomas!" Captain Holly pleaded.

Farid grew inpatient with me. Captain Orchis hopped towards him. "Human, you know they won't reveal their warren's location."

"Than they're not going to live." Farid spoke in Arabic. He pulled out his knife, walked towards Holly, and stabbed him on the side.

"NO!" I screamed and struggled to free myself. "You bastard!"

Farid than walked towards me and stabbed me in the stomach. I held my pain, as Holly did as well. "Perhaps your family would like to have visit, after we find their base back in your Colorado home."

I gave him a kick in the gut, but he than struck me back with his hand.

"I've enough with this stubborn American! He stays here, until he and his friend join the others, for their _silflay_." Farid storms off. "Kano be prepared to..."

I didn't heard what he said, when my hearing became disorient and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up minutes later to see Holly was still on the ground, as he was coughing out blood a bit. Somehow, I wasn't sure, but my hands were no longer bound to the roots. I tried to stand up, but my stabbing wound kept me falling down. So I crawled over to Holly to see he was bleeding bad, however he was very strong enough to keep himself alive.

"Holly... can you hear me?" I said weakly.

Holly gasped from his recent cough. "Yes."

"I'll do what I can to help you." I gently rolled over to see his wound. I managed to tear off my sleeves from my shirt was managed to make it like a bandage. "It may sting a bit." I than scoop up some dirt and start putting some on his wound.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I learned it from the Navy Seals. You place some dirt, it could stop the bleeding for a bit." I answered.

Holly chuckled. "From humans, that's a surprise."

I chuckled. "Somewhat, when I learned how to do it." I finished filling his wound with dirt and bandaging it up. "How's that?"

"One way to find out." Captain Holly than started to stand up, but struggled a bit from his wound. I offered to help, but he politely refuses. He than managed to stand himself back up again. I couldn't than looked at his scar and I felt terrible. "Don't worry, lad. I've worst."

"I know... I'm sorry I let them hurt you." I apologized.

"Don't! Never apologize if they demand to reveal our warren. You're loyalty to us is commendable." I tried to stand up, but I fell to the ground. I was than picked back up by Holly. "Perhaps I could try to help you with that wound of yours, before you put any dirt." He than started to lick my wounds.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"Anytime." he stated, as he continues for a short time, before he finished. "It stopped most of the bleeding."

I than patted some dirt on my wound. "I heard they'll do something to my family! I have to go back."

"I know you wanted to see them, but I'm afraid there's no way to see them for sure. Besides, they may not know where they're." Holly tried to be optimistic, while at the same time trying to tell me the truth.

"I know. However, with Farid, I'm sure he'll find out so much about me, that will be the advantage to _Efrafa_ and Shao Kahn's Army." I feared.

"Nothing would happen to your family, I promise." he assured me.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep, Captain Holly. I just hope my family is safe."

He sighed and nodded. We than saw a rabbit entering the chamber. "You two, you're about to go outside for _silflay_."

"Well, at least we'll be able to get outside." Captain Holly stated. "Just stay by my side, brother."

I nodded my head.

"We may not be staying here longer than they expect." he whispered.

"We're planning an escape?" I whispered silently.

"Going out for _silflay_, it'll be a perfect opportunity, however we need to regroup with our friends, before we're able to execute our escape."


	26. The Escape From Efrafa

Captain Holly and I were being escorted out where we met up with the rest of the group. I was surprised to all of us were left hind marks. We looked around us to see a few does were simply _silflaying_, while the _Efrafan Owsla_ on guard for tonight's _silflay_ under Vervain. We saw Blackberry coming towards us, as he had some time to himself for some privacy. He didn't look any better on his mark wound, unlike the rest of us.

"I think it cut deep. It won't stop the bleeding." he spoke.

Captain Holly was in a moment of conscience. "We have a choice to make. We can stay or we can run."

"That's impossible, even if we did, _Efrafans_ and the Shao Kahn's army are scouting around. And of course the guards." I whispered.

"Kitana, suggested if we could find the hills, perhaps we could find our way home from there." Liu Kang spoke.

"I've seen most of the routes around here by now. If you could give direction to your warren, we'll first try to cut them off." Kitana added.

"However, we're not familiar with this part around here, except the down." I feared.

"You're wanting to escape?" Captain Holly questioned me.

"No, that's not it! It's just... it's..." I started to breath heavily as I than started to have a flashback moment.

* * *

After a few short months of staying in our captivity, a few of my brothers-in-arms were prepping for an escape attempt. I decided to go for it and follow what one of my fellow soldier. He was a Specialist, somehow at the same time suspicious that we have an Afghan prisoner is willing to help us escape. When the night came, the Afghan prisoner, who was a soldier and captured before we came, started to lead us through the caves. Everything went smooth and silently, until we could head towards our door to freedom, we were spotted. The Afghan prisoner had a mild execution of simply losing his head, while my brothers in arms... they paid the ultimate price of being burned alive in stakes. For me, I was to watch their deaths of my fellow soldiers die in the pyres.

I than was now the lone survivor from the ambush. I wasn't sure where the private was, as his fate was unknown, either he was set free or killed. I never know for sure. My tortures continued endless as I kept seeing them, with no end.

* * *

"Thomas!"

I woke up, as I noticed the group was staring at me. "Sorry... I had a bleak moment."

"Doesn't sound like a bleak moment I'm afraid." Blackberry stated.

"Are you alright?" Captain Holly asked me.

"Well... I just had a flashback again." I was breathing heavily as I kept thinking about it. I started to clinch my hands on the grass, as I wanted feel something, without afflicting harm. One of my hands accidentally came upon Holly's paw. We both gave each other eye contact for mere seconds, before I let him go. "I had a service dog that I clanged onto whenever I had those moments."

"Dog doing service for men? Aren't they really serving humans enough?" Bluebell questioned.

"Bluebell!" Blackberry exclaimed.

"Well not all dogs would go after rabbits like hunting dogs do. However, the dog I had was a service dog to help me, when I have those ticks. Sadly he passed months ago and I miss of feeling something to take comfort." I tried to explain to them.

Blackberry and Bluebell understood what I went about for my service dog I had for a longtime. When I came back, I was experiencing PTSD from my Army days, that I was suggested of having a service pet to keep me company, but mostly for comfort whenever I had a flashback. Captain Holly seemed to understand about seeing flashbacks of traumatic experiences, however he's mildly neutral about service dog that one, they serve humans; and two what he seems to realize that they're meant to comfort during bad times.

"Thomas-"

"All right, listen up, left hind mark. Especially the humans... and the human having fits." We turned to see and hear it was Captain Vervain."I want to introduce you to Blackavar." From a broken small stone hedge, out comes Blackavar. He was being pushed by an _Owsla_ buck. "Look hard at this rabbit and remember him when you think of disobeying General Woundwart." Vervain continued on about humiliating Blackavar, as that tortured was being paraded during _silflay_. From seeing his marks and scratches on him and eventually him looking at me. Reminded me another traumatic event.

* * *

It was probably a few short days after I was being captured. The Taliban had humiliated us, as almost exactly like the _Efrafa_'s _Owsla_ did upon Blackavar. We were blindfolded, as we were being paraded through a small village that seemed to be a support for the Taliban and/or oppose to our involvement in their home country. I could hear chants of hatred, while I receive spits, small rocks and rotten food being tossed at me and my fellow soldiers. It was the first time that really brought me to tears to hear deep hatred being put upon on someone and/or myself. It kept going for days and days, until the last one I had was that I was the lone survivor and being paraded through the village and this time, I wasn't even blindfolded. At one point, I remember a villager, whose has a huge resentment of my country, even more than me. He threw some excrement at me. He continued follow me, as I was being shouted at my ears and receiving death threats from him. It was than I finally snapped and boiled my anger over that I attacked the villager and nearly beat him to death. I was about to deliver the final punch until I heard a shriek that from his wife, with two children beside her, rushed over to him, as he was semi-unconscious. The villagers turned towards me and started to surround me, as the Taliban gunmen excused themselves to watch me being beaten relentlessly by those villagers. I was left there to rot through the night, until I was picked up in the early morning to be taken back to my prison.

* * *

"Thomas!"

I woke up again to see my hands were around Captain Vervain's throat, as if I was about inflict harm upon him that I would give him a great pleasure after what he did. However, I saw someone's paw and that was Captain Holly's. He calmly whispered me to leave him be. Vervain didn't let go his eye contact on me for minutes, until he turned over to his fellow _Owsla_ and chat.

"Thomas, we can't let you have another action like that keep us here. I need you to do your best to not have those moments. Understand?" Captain Holly talked to me.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, it was just... I couldn't help it."

"It's alright, brother." he accepted my apology with grace.

"Well... I guess after what we just saw. It's been decided I guess." Kung Lao spoken.

"Yes, I think it does." Captain Holly said. "Now... on my word, run and don't look back." The six of us agreed, as we stuck close to each other, as we began to take a slow leave, as we were heading out of boundaries. It really didn't take that long until I heard someone's voice echoed.

"INFIDEL!" I heard Farid's voice.

"You there!" Captain Vervain than followed suite, as he noticed that we're planning to escape.

"RUN!" Captain Holly than ordered us to run. We didn't look back, as we're being pursued. The memories were coming back about my failed escape. Every time I was seeing the flashback coming back at me, it started to slow me down. I kept trying to block them, as I catch up with them.

We managed to escape from the warren, but now we're going through the fields and a tunnel underneath a walkway. We did everything we could to perform maneuvers to cut the _Efrafans _off from our tracks. Luckily, Liu Kang and Kitana, and Kung Lao helped us greatly, as they threw projectiles at the pursuing rabbits to cut them off. However, it didn't last long until we have Tarkatans coming after us.

"Tarkatans behind us!" I shouted.

"Don't look back! Just keep running!" Captain Holly exclaimed.

"My leg, Holly, I can't run fast enough." Blackberry exclaimed, as I looked at him, his mark was started to bleed again, as we climbed up the hill.

"We're nearly there, Blackberry." Captain Holly assured him. "We're nearly..." We than climbed to the top to see as if we're in a different world.

"There's no end to this place." Blackberry panted.

"Perhaps I could help." Liu Kang assisted. He raised his right hand, closed his eyes to sense for concentration.

"What's he doing?" Bluebell panted.

"Liu Kang is using his chi to give us direction to find your warren." Kung Lao answered. "He's been practicing to use his chi and it has been paying off."

"Fascinating." Blackberry panted.

After short seconds, Liu Kang opened his eyes. "We just need to head towards those tracks by the underpass bridge. We'll be able to find our way home from there."

Before we could continue, the Tarkatans blocked our path and came behind us was Captain Vervain. "You lots have made a very grave error." Captain Vervain came from our behind. We feared that our run stops here, as we're out of breath and outnumbered, until a doe came out of no where and tackled him.

"Hyzenthlay." Captain Holly was amazed, as he recognized the doe. He than noticed a four armed creature was coming towards her. "Hyzenthlay, watch out!"

She looked to see the creature. "Your date with your love at first sight is over." she spoke.

"Sheeva!" Kitana recognized her and started to lift Sheeva with her fans and pushed her downhill, along with the Baraka and his Tarkatans.

"I'll be fine! Now, go! Run!" Hyzenthlay told us. Blackberry and Bluebell, Liu Kang and Kung Lao headed off, as Kitana and I had to persuade Holly that we need to leave. From the look on his face, he didn't want to leave her, but than he had no choice that he couldn't return the favor to help Hyzenthlay.

_Alarm! Alarm! _We heard Captain Vervain shouting for his _Owsla_ bucks that there's escapees.

We managed to run down the hill, as we're heading towards underpass bridge. Blackberry's hind leg was starting to get worse. "I can't run! Please leave me!"

"Just keep going, Blackberry! Just keep looking ahead!" Captain Holly encourage Blackberry to keep running. We than reached towards the climb, but this time there were coals that we're climbing. Apparently, we're climbing up towards a railroad track. As we were climbing, Blackberry lost his grip and started to fall down. "Blackberry!"

I watched him tumble a bit, as _Efrafans_ and the Tarkatans were gaining towards him. I jumped down a bit was able to give Blackberry a push, until an _Efrafan_ got hold of my leg.

"I got him, Vervain!" he shouted.

"Get... off... of... my foot!" I struggled until I was able to kick the buck off of me.

I climbed back up to catch up with the rest, until I realized Baraka and Vervain were holding Blackberry. Even they were making his hind leg bleed more causing pain. "Ow! My leg!" Blackberry cried.

"Any step closer, your friend's head will be next!" Baraka threatened us, while Sheeva stood in front of the three.

"We'll take care of Sheeva!" Liu Kang told me, Captain Holly and Bluebell, as the trio charged at Sheeva. Captain Holly, Bluebell, and I teamed up and managed to free Blackberry. Captain Vervain was ready to go after Blackberry.

"You guys protect Blackberry! I'll handle the Tarkatan!" I spoke.

"Be careful, brother." Captain Holly warned me, before battling Vervain.

Baraka released Blackberry, as the _Efrafans_ held him down. Baraka sharpen his blades. "Too bad there's no river between us. My blades will taste your flesh, before your rabbits!"

"Not if they're stuck into chests." I mocked him, as I was ready. Baraka charged at me with his blades, as I did maneuvers to dodge his blades without them hitting my flesh. He than pulled his blades back inside his arms, we engaged in a hand to hand combat. He managed to held me down on the tracks, as he slowly releases his blades to touch my skin. I than freed myself with a kick that rolled him over. He roared at me, as he sent his Tarkatans after me. I defended myself greatly from remembering my hand to hand combat in my Army days. Baraka charged at me once more, after my success on defeating the Tarkatans, I performed a low kick and I was managed to stomp on his chest and mortally crushing him.

I turned over to see Bluebell and Captain Holly battled Vervain. Bluebell did a few numbers on Vervain, but he was managed to get Blackberry, as the two withdraw, while Holly was giving them a chance to leave the tracks. Until Vervain struck Holly and held him down.

"I told you, I'll have your tongue. I'll make sure to remove your tongue, before sending you to _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_." Vervain taunted, as he was prepared to give a final blow.

Anger boiled over, as I remember saving Holly's life from Kung Lao's final strike. I'm willing to risk twice to save him. I began to run towards Vervain, as energy filled within me and did a powerful tackle on Vervain and knocked him off from Holly.

"Thomas." Captain Holly surprised that I saved his life again.

Vervain got back on his feet. "YOU!"

"Try to go through me, if you wanted Holly, you _embleer _bitch!" I cursed at Vervain.

He than charged at me, as he attempts to tackle me to the ground. However, I was too strong to be pulled down by him. I threw some punches, as he clawed at me. I still maintained my dominance over him. I than held him down, as I began choking him.

"You sent me... to... _The Black Rabbit_..." Vervain spoke, while struggling to be free, while being choked. "... your family will never... survive after tonight!"

Rage boiled over me, as I remember what Farid stated about my family. I couldn't let Vervain live after what he said... I performed my fatality, by snapping the captain's neck. His eyes didn't close, as if he has gone _tharn_ with his eyes widened. Baraka and his Tarkatans charged at me for another attack. I wasn't sure what happened, but it wasn't pleasant. I was able to take them down one by one that includes snapping their necks, or having their blades impaled to their chests. Baraka... I was able to squeeze his eyes, before I broke his legs, arms, before his head for the final snap. Sheeva was very weak from her battle against: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitana, and the _Efrafans_ became _tharn_ from their captain losing a battle to a human.

* * *

"Fall back! With me, you rabbits!" Sheeva ordered the _tharned_ _Efrafan_ bucks to withdraw from combat, as they fled back to _Efrafa_.

I walked back and offered Captain Holly a paw. He smiled, as he gladly accepted the aid. "Twice you have spared my life."

"Surprised?" I smiled back.

"Not so... unless it was thousand times."

"Bluebell... you saved me. You're a hero!" Blackberry was amazed that Bluebell, the comedian rabbit making inappropriate jokes, saved his life.

"I much preferred it when I was a liability." Bluebell stated, before he gazed at the fleeing four armed beast. "What was that?"

"Her name is Sheeva... she protect's Shao Kahn's queen... Sindel, who is my mother." Kitana stated.

"That creature serves to protect your mother?" Bluebell questioned.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Unless that creature was a child, she would stomp all over the place." Bluebell joked.

"This is no time for your jokes, Bluebell." Liu Kang stated. "Sheeva is no foul for a joke, especially with Goro and Kintaro. Those three are Shokans, species that live in Outworld."

"It's almost Déjà Vu all over again, with you rabbit." Kung Lao walked up and spoke to Captain Holly.

"No... it's not. It's from _Frith_. I think _Frith_ has decided that it's not our time to stop running." Captain Holly stated.

"Not your time, too." I added.

"Yes... yes indeed." he turned back and nodded. "Now we need to head back to the down at once. Before they'll come back with an army." Everyone began their journey back, before he noticed that I wasn't following them. Captain Holly came back to me. "Thomas..."

"I'm worry about my family, sir. I need to go back to see if they're alright." I'm more worried about my family more than ever, after hearing Farid would do to my family with his new friends.

"I understand..." he than looked a bit down also.

"It's her, isn't it?" I asked.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Hyzenthlay. You love her." I answered.

"She saved my life, Thomas. I own her my life, as I own for you."

"You own me nothing, sir." I assured him. "I was looking after you, as if you were in my unit. Protecting each other."

Captain Holly was impressed on how he sees the _Owsla_ buck in me. "I'm more than happy, if this is over, I'm willing to welcome you to join our _Owsla_."

I stood tall, as I give Captain Holly a salute. "I'm grateful for your offer. However, I may needed back at home perhaps... or unless... just to see my family again, without military life."

He seemed to be very open minded, as I did my best explain to him that I'm in interest, at the same time I wanted to leave the military life. "If you decide to leave the military life or not back at your world, my offer still stands for you, Brother."

"I'll be honored to join you, if I stay here after the war, sir." I stated.

"Come, we need to hurry to rejoin with the others." Captain Holly took lead, as I followed him to rejoin with the others, as they may have stopped to realize we are missing. After regroup and continuing to journey for home, my mind still in a constant thought for my family's safety back in Colorado. I hope nothing happens to them.


	27. The Deal or The Pyre

After our thrilling and daring escape from _Efrafa_, we managed to arrive back at the down somewhere about midnight. When we found out the warren was fully made, everyone came out of the burrows to see us we just arrived back. Everyone seemed to be extremely worried, especially Hazel for the fact that he told us that Jade informed him that our group were in danger. It was than Captain Holly, Bluebell, Liu Kang and I explained to them that we were set out a journey to find a warren that were filled with does, according to Kehaar. However, it was unpleasant and extraordinary discovery that the does were held as prisoners against their will. Even Bluebell, spoke most of the horrors in grand detail that included about a bottom burrow, where all the does were kept, when they're not allowed to _silflay, _being marked by _Efrafans_ to be put into groups, and of course constant tortures and cruelty upon the does, even Blackavar. It was getting to frighten everyone, while Bluebell told our story. I still couldn't help, but to think about my family and an imminent threat that Shang Tsung and Farid would inflect on back in my hometown. Hazel than suggested that we end the _Efrafa_ story for tonight, as we should fall asleep for tonight.

In the middle of the night, I was only in my burrow that Strawberry showed to me, I couldn't even blink my eyes to go asleep. Not even after what I experience in _Efrafa_, but it was more like reliving the horrors back in Afghanistan. However, that wasn't important, because the real reason I couldn't sleep is the worry and fear for my family back in Colorado. The images of Afghanistan and _Efrafa_ haunts me through the night, until I could hear the crows chirp above, as I had a small hole to have some light at night. However, when I looked up, there was nothing above me, as if a fog was coming from the hills. I got out of my burrow quietly, as I hear the rabbits and the Earthrealm Warriors were still asleep. I have to make an opportunity to find my way back and stop Shang Tsung and Farid from attacking my family. I made a pass of Captain Holly's burrow, as he was still asleep. I was relieved that he was still at one piece from last night's escape. The final burrow I passed was Hazel and Fiver's burrow. I noticed Fiver murmured in his sleep, as if he was having a vision. He started to quietly gasp, until he woke up to spot me.

"Thomas, what are you doing up?" Fiver asked.

"Just go back to sleep, Fiver. You were dreaming." I told him, before I left. As I passed through The Honeycomb and before I was able to reach for the exit, I turned to see Fiver was following me.

"Where are you going? No one should go out in the fog." Fiver questioned.

"I need to stop Shang Tsung and someone I knew back in my POW days. They're planning to do harm to my family. I've to warn them." I answered.

"But you can't leave us here. The Earthrealm Warriors needed your help to know our ways here. Most of all, we needed you here, even from Hazel."

"I know... but I won't be gone for long. I'll be back before they wake up. I just want to see my family are safe."

"You'll find nothing, but the hurtful truth! I had a dream that you were leaving... to save your family. I have to warn you that you need to stay. You'll be fall into a trap!" Fiver pleaded.

I was surprised that he had a vision of me. However, I couldn't be able to ask in full, because I was in a hurry and I wanted to see if my family is safe. Unless what he may visioned that something will happen to me and/or my family that he didn't want to reveal it to me. "I understand Fiver. I just have to find out about my family. I know what I'm doing."

"Thomas-"

I didn't know what he said afterwards, because I climbed out from the warren and began my journey to find my way back home.

* * *

The fog was completely covering the whole down, even I couldn't be able to find the warren. However it was already too late that I have to get back to my family. At first, I was wandering through the mist and had no idea where I was going. I continued to go through the mist until I found myself still around the hills and apparently lost my way.

_Perhaps I could be an assistance_.

I heard the voice that was almost that it came from the sky or from the fog.

_I know you longing to seek for your family's safety. After hearing what Farid has plans for them._

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" I demanded.

Out of nowhere, it was Shang Tsung who appeared from the foggy mist. "Shang Tsung!"

"Hello again, Private First Class Thomas. I'm not here to combat with you." he spoke.

"How could you be so sure?! You set up ambushes along the way, even at one point nearly killing Bigwig! Why should I speak with you?!" I exclaimed.

"I know you see horrors and the afflictions of your nightmares." I turned around and was surprised. "I knew Farid has done terrible things, alongside Kano. Perhaps I could be some assistance to you. If you care to... hear me out?"

"Alright... what do you want?" I questioned.

"To help you end your nightmares and suppress the traumatic experiences as a Prisoner of War. Farid and his villainous thugs have murdered your unit in a ambush, as well torturing and executing the escapees by being burned on pyres and/or steel cages. And leaving you no food to starve, no contact to the your loved ones, and rotting your life away."

"That is true... it was an ordeal." I admitted.

"See? I told you that I know a thing or two about you. Perhaps we could make a deal if you wish." Shang Tsung spoke.

"What kind of deal?"

"Simple... what if I could tell you that I remove your horrific ordeals and your nightmares, and restoring your world back to what it was before the invasion?"

It came to a surprise that a sorcerer would be able to reverse time. "You could do that?"

Shang Tsung smirked. "My dear, sweet boy, that's what I do. It's what I live for to help unfortunate folks like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

I gave him a unconvinced expression. "I knew you just copied Ursula's line from _The Little Mermaid_."

He chuckled. "Not only I would only restore your health and your world... but also ceasing Farid's attack on your family." It really got my attention that he would call off the attack on my family. "Even providing you wealth for you and your family."

"Really... I could use some of that." it brought Shang Tsung a smile upon his face. "But... I don't think we both have the same ambitions if this deal was to work. What about-"

"Shao Kahn? And his army? I'll be able to overpower that foul. Outworld will be left with no ruler and Earthrealm will live on for generations to come. And I'm sure the Elder Gods would accept this." Shang Tsung tries to convince me for the deal. I remained silent, as part me should say to take the deal, while another was doubting that it would work... or something else he's hiding. "Please understand this, Mr. Thomas... I have experience as well to make deals with warriors, terrorist organizations such as The Black Dragon Clan, businessperson, or even a world leader. Even the President of The United States... for that's where you're from. I'll able to have him contact you and your family. Receive recognition of your heroism and your families hard work in the military. And/or perhaps you'll be able to become President for your country. Make things where you and your family wanted them to be." Shang Tsung finishes. "This is my bargain that I'll offer to you... now what do you think?"

I took a moment and thought to think about his deal. Would he really be able to fulfill the end of the bargain if I do agree to the terms. However, I was certain that he did want something in return. "Okay... what would Shao Kahn say, if he found out about this deal?"

"He means nothing to this deal. I'll be able to spare you and your family from his wrath." Shang Tsung answered.

"Really... I bet you would really think that I'll be able to agree to your deal, as if I was making a deal with The Devil. However, I know you're more of a Devil than I've seen throughout my life. I know you really want me to fulfill your demand of revealing The Rabbits' warren, only to be destroyed by Woundwart and as well for Shao Kahn to obtain their souls. Even for you and perhaps your second sorcerer Quan Chi wanted the spoils. If my president was still alive, I could guarantee that you're only just blowing smoke up your ass to give in your demands. You know what I think... I think your deal is total, total... bullshit."

Shang Tsung's smile fades.

"I know your goons and perhaps the _Efrafans_ are listening into this deal as well. My offer to you is this... I give you nothing. Unless you could abandon the world domination and having the _Efrafans_ lay off my friends... perhaps we could strike a neutral deal."

"You seemed to be disappointment to me. I knew that deal like this would never strike gold in riches, in retrospect I hoped you would say 'no'. Because if anyone would destroy those pathetic, loathsome, diseased creatures that only hop and mate, will be me." Shang Tsung begins to boil.

"Wow... there's a reveal of your true colors." I smirked.

"But really... you should be grateful that Raiden has chosen you... to protect those fools." Shang Tsung spoke calmly that my smirk fades. "You wouldn't be able to see the light of day of your family. I know where they live... around Colorado Springs, Colorado and I do believe your family were U.S. Army veterans and they live at base not far from that city too."

"You wouldn't! You have no idea-"

"Oh yes, yes... I do have the idea, especially from Farid and even the loathsome Kano. They found out and revealed your family's base before the invasion. After if the invasion is complete or become ruined no one would give a damn about a Army base." Shang Tsung continued.

"Shang Tsung, don't do this! I'm warning you!" my anger boiled.

"I know what you would do... perhaps if you reach them in time in the snap of my fingers... you'll be amazed that you saved your family in time. Better hurry up." he than snapped his fingers and I felt the fog was sucking the air out of me that I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to see I was back in my Wal-Mart where I was working. However, it was in ruins, before I was being teleported to the Rabbits' World. I checked in my pockets to see I have my car keys that I was able to find my car and hurry to drive back. I used my car fob to reveal my car's location. I than started to hear the car horn and I hurried through the parking lot to find my Chevy pickup truck. I unlocked and opened the door, climbed in, and miraculously I was able to start up the truck. I stepped on the gas pedal to drive away from the parking lot. I followed the roads that I knew to get my way home. I managed to got onto a free and from there I saw helicopters hoovering over me, as they were racing to get ahead. I knew who they were. However every time I pushed for the truck's speed, there are always obstacles to maneuver, such as destroyed vehicles, roads, and other ruins that I have to drive by or was able to pass through.

I was getting close. I was able to get off from the freeway and used the private roads to reach towards the base. I than started to see the choppers were making their landing, as I reached towards the base's entry point. One chopper turned and aimed it's head towards me, before turning to the side to see Farid and Kano with RPGs. Without reacting in a brief second, they fired their rockets at me. I was able to miss the first rocket... but the second hit one of my tires that it flipped in the air, in a barrel roll and crashed.

It knocked me unconscious, until I woke up to see my truck was in flames. I was able to crawl through my driver's door window. My vision was bad that I was going in and out, as I saw Farid and Kano approaching towards me. I than saw a M1911 right in front of me. I was about to reach for it, but my hand was stomped on by Kano, as he squeezed my hand. He picked up the handgun and picked me up on my knees.

"It's nice to see you again, after you and your mates made an impossible escape." Kano taunted.

"Kano... our guests are ready... bring them here." Farid ordered Kano. Farid knelt down and lifted my face. "Thrice that we've seen each other again. Shang Tsung?"

I than saw Shang Tsung approached towards me with Kano and their goons... with them were my parents and my siblings.

"Thomas!" my mother and my siblings cried.

"Now... your family's lives and souls are bound for damnation at the abyss. However it's not too late. We could renegotiate this deal that would save your family from death and their souls captured. Tell me where your friends are and your family lives... or they'll suffer with the fire." Shang Tsung spoke.

My anger boiled that I was about to attack him, but I was held down by Cyrax and Sektor.

"Let's try this again... I know you don't want your family to suffer. Which will it be?" I than spat on Shang Tsung's face with defiance after he gave me a final ultimatum. He struck me across the face. "TELL ME NOW!"

"Never!" I heard my father. "My son would never tell you anything!"

Shang Tsung took a deep breath, composure himself. "Have it your way." He than walked towards the pyres that my family were being strapped onto by Reptile, Mileena and Sindel, and Farid and Kano. Shang Tsung summoned the flames from his hands. "Your families souls are mine!" I than began to hear my siblings scream out of fright and tears, as my mother called for me. My father was defiant and silent. "After your rabbit friends... you'll be next!" He than lightened the piles of wood. My family began to scream for their lives.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and reached my hand out for them. Shang Tsung snapped his fingers, as the flames rise and my family screamed louder than before, as the flames reached towards them. Kano and Farid walked back towards me.

Farid than cocked the handgun. "Say goodbye to your family." He than fired the shot.

* * *

Fiver gasped from a vision. He hurried back into the burrow where he and Hazel were sleeping. "Hazel! Hazel!" Fiver attempts to wake his brother.

His older brother began to wake up, as he was still a bit tired. "Fiver? You're up and early. What news, _Hrairoo_?"

Fiver began to shed some tears. "It's Thomas! He's gone!"


	28. No One Gets Left Behind

Hyzenthlay helped us escape with the cost of herself being recaptured and punished. Although, we could assume it's worst for her, because she struck at Captain Vervain. She was eventually brought back by the _Efrafans_ bucks that tried to pursue for us, as well a few of the Tarkatans and Sheeva. Woundwart and Shao Kahn were informed of the losses of Captain Vervain and Baraka. Shao Kahn began to tighten the defenses of _Efrafa_, as well expanding search parties to recapture Blackberry, Bluebell, Captain Holly, Liu Kang and Kitana, Kung Lao, and myself. Woundwart knew something more than just simply sending search parties, he believes that the escape attempts were influenced by Hyzenthlay, who also gives great spirit to the imprisoned does. However, after hearing of Vervain's death didn't simply enrage the _Efrafans_, the most enrage of all was none other than Vervain's brother... Captain Orchis.

"Where is she?!" the voice of Orchis echoed, as he searches for his vengeance. Apparently he was stopped by Woundwart himself. "Where is she?!"

"Calm yourself!" Woundwart roared.

"She's responsible for the death of my brother, General. She's the doe behind every escape attempt, and it's only a matter of time before she succeeds!" Orchis accused. "I want her destroyed!" He was about to charge for Hyzenthlay, but struck down by Woundwart himself.

"He who thinks death is the gravest of punishments knows nothing of what it is to suffer." Woundwart spoke, before he let Orchis after he became submissive and calm. "Hers is the spirit that embodies the does, Captain. Break Hyzenthlay... and you break them all."

Captain Orchis was somewhat satisfied for the plan, as he wanted more than just make Hyzenthlay suffer. "It's the human General. Witnesses say that the human by the name of Thomas, who was mainly responsible for the death of my brother, alongside Captain Holly. I desire of revenge upon them."

_Revenge._ A voice that caught the bucks attentions. Entered was Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung. "We desire every inch of the way, whenever we lost important commander for battle, General." Shao Kahn spoke.

"Our fellow sorcerers have perfected a curse that'll set upon the Earthrealmer Thomas. However, the real work comes from Shang Tsung your real purpose." Quan Chi spoke.

"What purpose will it achieve to avenge my brother?" Captain Orchis questioned.

"The human's old nemesis found the location of his home and apparently his base. He was once an Army soldier. Farid had much to deal with his kind back in Afghanistan that is another world. He and a few of our comrades were being sent to prepare a strike at his home." Shang Tsung answered.

"The human's family?"

Shang Tsung smiled viciously. "Yes... yes... his family lives there. Where they're currently in hiding while planning for defenses against Shao Kahn's Army."

"His family... if he suffers, either he dies or not. His family. Kill them all. It'll be justice from the death of my brother. And eventually, when we find Captain Holly's warren... I'll have my paws to strike him down, with the human dies after all of his friends destroyed." Captain Orchis wanted to make this revenge more of a hit.

"You seemed to ask more than wanting to simply suffer?" Woundwart questioned Orchis.

"If anything that satisfies me to see the human's family, will relieve me from my mourn of my brother. Before killing the real perpetrator behind this and my paws will mark Holly's face."

Woundwart turned towards Shang Tsung and nodded his head to approve this damning hit, as well as Shao Kahn approved as well.

* * *

Back in Watership Down, everyone was starting to wake up with a surprising news that came from Fiver was that Thomas has left the warren. Hazel had everyone searched throughout the warren, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Even The Earthrealm Warriors were shocked to hear about their expert of The Rabbits, went missing. One of the rabbits, felt remorse of him leaving, was Captain Holly. He eventually stopped everyone from searching and informed what Bluebell didn't brought up nor he would know anything about what Captain Holly was about say. He retold the account of him and Thomas were put into a private burrow, where both of them were tortured by the _Efrafans_ and the two humans: Farid and Kano. Even at one point that Holly mentioned that Thomas had overheard about Farid's plan to take down his family. No one could make any words about the interrogation and/or the whereabouts of Thomas.

"Holly, from what you and Bluebell told us, is this _Efrafa_ place as bad as you two said?" Bigwig questioned.

"It's far worse, and you can't imagine it until you've been there." Captain Holly answered. "However... Thomas seemed to imagine not only about this place, but it makes him remember things that he would recall from his army days, I believe." Captain Holly added.

"Alright, what we mustn't do is panic." Hazel assured everyone in the warren.

"Yeah, that's right everyone. Don't panic. Just because there's this massive, terrifying warren nearby that tried to imprison a few of us." Hawkbit stated.

"True, but that doesn't mean that we couldn't escape." Liu Kang added. "If it wasn't for Hyzenthlay, we wouldn't gone very far to our success."

"Yes, Liu Kang, but don't forget, we have someone who looks after us and The Rabbits here, is officially gone... as far as we could be concern, this warren is finished!" Kung Lao exclaimed.

"We have Hazel to guide them!" Sonya barked.

"However, we don't know if Thomas is really gone!" Sub-Zero exclaimed, and one by one everyone began to debate about the means of the warren and as well of Thomas. Some say, Hazel could lead the Earthrealmers without Thomas, while others say that Thomas keeps The Earthrealmers and The Rabbits together.

"We can't give up on him." Clover spoke out. "Just like he would never give up on any of us, even for Hazel. If we should form a search party-"

"Clover, I understand that you wanted to go out and find Thomas." Sonya interrupted. "However, because you were recently freed it's not safe to go out there by yourself or anyone should. Shao Kahn's Army started to spread out their patrols and extermination squads."

"Hazel!" Fiver came inside the warren. "I think I know where he is."

Everyone turned towards Fiver. Hazel and Captain Holly went towards him. "Where is he, _Hrairoo_?" Hazel asked.

"Is he still alive?" Captain Holly asked.

"He's in... somewhere... not from our world, but it maybe somewhere that is probably his home." Fiver answered.

"Thank you, _Hrairoo._" Hazel commended Fiver.

"Well that settles it than. If none of you, so called, Earthrealmers would look for someone of your kind. I'll go and find him." Captain Holly spoke out and decided to volunteer to find Thomas. Before he could go out, Sonya blocked his path.

"Look, sir, you recently escaped from _Efrafa_ and as well from Shao Kahn's henchmen. Even if you were bound to search for Thomas, he's all the way on the other side of the world. I'm sorry, but it's true."

Captain Holly felt down that he couldn't be able to find his brother-in-arms.

"I'll go with you, Captain Holly." Bigwig said.

"You can't be serious, Bigwig! You rabbits need to use your heads about traveling to the other side of the Earth, instead of your wits." Sonya spoke out.

"I didn't realize you'd been made to take charge of your group, Sonya."

"I haven't or neither wanting to be. However, I have no choice, because I'm a commanding officer of The Special Forces back in Earthrealm." Sonya exclaimed. "Although I know you been creating yourself a reputation for being impetuous and at times... an ass of yourself. This is the time to take some consideration, instead of rash decisions!"

"How dare you call me impetuous?! No one else thinks that. Who else thinks I'm impetuous? Huh?!"

"Uhhhh, I don't know what 'intemptuous' means-" Bluebell said.

"You mean impetuous, you dummy!" Johnny Cage insulted.

"Hey! I don't always know if those are real words." Bluebell fired back. "However, coming back about Bigwig being 'impetuous'... but yes!"

"It means hot-headed! She's calling me a hot-head!" Bigwig shouted.

"She maybe right about this, _Thlayli_. However, you're trying to show consideration that you do care about Thomas." Captain Holly pointed out.

"Who side are you on?!"

"I say if Captain Holly wants to go, then we'll go out there and find him." Hawkbit spoke.

"Yes, but we can't just let you rabbits, hop around the other side of the world to find him." Jade pointed out, until more of the bickering continues. Hazel watches to see it was a mob of seeing everyone bickered and bickered at each other. He than finally had it.

"Alright everyone, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hazel ordered everyone to stop bickering and that got everyone's attention. "I understand that you humans may assume Thomas is dead, while some of you and to the mostly everyone here thinks he's alive, especially from Fiver. I'll say that I'll arrange a search party to find Thomas and bring him back. Bigwig and Captain Holly, we'll go find Thomas and bring home. The rest of you stay underground and do not come out of the warren, unless it's safe or no _elil_ is around. The Earthrealm Warriors will stay here and ensure your safety."

"Wait a minute! You're not thinking of traveling all the way to the other side?!" Sonya questioned.

"If you humans will not look after your own, perhaps us rabbits will do our best to look after him." Hazel lay down the verdict, before he, Bigwig, and Captain Holly left the warren.

"Well that went well." Bluebell spoke.

"I fear they won't be able to get too far. Perhaps Raiden would help them." Liu Kang said, as he excused himself to speak to Raiden alone.

* * *

The three rabbits: Hazel, Bigwig, and Captain Holly journeyed out from their warren in hopes to find Thomas. Captain Holly couldn't believe that he and two of his fellow rabbits would go out to search for him.

"Thank you." Captain Holly thanked Hazel and Bigwig.

"What's your feelings about Thomas? He at times leads his humans, before he goes silent that he wouldn't talk much to anyone." Bigwig questioned.

"You may not understand, _Thlayli_. He suffers traumatic effects that he experiences as an _Owsla_." Holly spoke.

"You mean in the Army." Bigwig corrects.

"Yes, that's right."

The trio wandered around the mist, as it was endless. "I never thought it would be easy to find him. Perhaps if we could sniff him out, we'll probably know where he is." Hazel spoke and than the three started to sniff out for Thomas' scent. They tried around the farm, but there was nothing. They sniffed around the bushes near towards the down, there was nothing. Finally after minutes of sniffing for scent, Captain Holly finally caught it.

"He was here!" Captain Holly informed Hazel and Bigwig. The two sniffed and confirmed it.

"He wasn't alone... someone else was here with him." Bigwig added. "But who was the second human?"

Thunder roared and lightening strike down close to where they were standing. Raiden has appeared before the rabbits. "Liu Kang, informed me that you rabbits left your warren, to find someone."

"Yes, Raiden." Hazel answered. "Fiver told us that he left the warren, without knowing why, but we decided to search for him. However we managed to find his last scent here... with someone else."

"Was it you?" Bigwig questioned.

Raiden tried to trace the foot prints and eventually used his lightening chi to help him identify the footprints. "Thomas was here... and Shang Tsung."

The rabbits gasped.

"The sorcerer?!" Bigwig questioned.

"Yes, apparently something happened here between the two. Shang Tsung's tracks appeared to walk away, while Thomas' tracks vanished completely." Raiden answered.

"You mean?" Captain Holly questioned.

"He means that Thomas was sent back to his home world, by the sorcerer's powers." Hazel answered.

"He couldn't! No... he wouldn't do anything selfish like that to abandoned us!"

"No... Shang Tsung used his powers to sent him back for something he might have planned for ambush." Raiden assured Captain Holly.

"Than we must have to see Thomas' world and bring him back here." Hazel stated.

"I'll be able to send you three to the human world. However, be warned that your not as safe, as you're here. If something happens to you, I won't be able to help you."

"We'll take that risk. We have done risks, as our ancestors has done." Hazel decided.

Raiden nodded, as the three bucks understood the risks. "I'll send you three where Thomas is and I'll have two warriors join you. Afterwards, all of you needed to meet me back in the woods near where he lives, understand?"

The rabbits nodded their heads. Raiden started to use his lightening powers to teleport them to the other side of the world... the human world. It took for a brief time, until they arrived in the woods. The rabbits sniffed around and there were unfamiliar smells that they haven't encountered before.

"It's natural." Hazel said.

"Or once was. Look at that." Bigwig pointed towards the view of destruction. The rabbits couldn't believe their eyes that the human world was nearly destroyed as well. They saw nothing, but destroyed roads, destroyed _hrududus_, ruined buildings and flames all around them with smoke. Captain Holly gazed at the horizon and apparently saw someone on the ground.

"That must be Thomas! It has to be!" Captain Holly assumed to think it's Thomas. He than began journeying down the slope to reach towards Thomas.

"Remember, regroup back here to be sent back to the down!" Raiden reminds them.

"We'll remember!" Hazel shouted back, as he was joining with Captain Holly, before Bigwig joins the two.


	29. Finding Thomas

Captain Holly took the head start, while Bigwig and Hazel were catching up to him. They managed to dug underneath a fence and managed to travel onward. They passed through a field of a war torn like field, as there was nothing alive, except death. The rabbits couldn't believe this had happened to the human world as well.

"By _Frith_... those Outworlders did this?" Bigwig couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"Just like how it's happening to our world." Captain Holly added.

"Remember, humans destroy us. I guess they destroy themselves too." Hazel reminded.

"You wouldn't say everyone. What about the humans, who are protecting us?" Captain Holly questioned.

"Captain Holly, you can't be serious about trusting these humans too much!" Bigwig criticized.

"I only say about the humans, who have been helping us." Captain Holly turned turned back towards Hazel. "Perhaps Clover was right, and I'm sure she told you, Hazel-rah... 'they just lack understanding'."

Hazel was still in the mix emotions about the humans that destroy rabbits, while some humans intent to keep them safe like Thomas and The Earthrealm Warriors. He than remembered the personalities that Thomas showed to him and to the rest of the rabbits. "You're right. It's just..."

"What is it, Hazel-rah?" Captain Holly asked.

"It's just that seeing humans as destroyers could be tiring, even if there are humans that don't harm us." Hazel answered. "Let's just find Thomas and hopefully we're not too late."

The trio continued to find any tracks or scents of Thomas, as they managed to leave the fields. They arrived on the road and they attempt to sniff out for him there too. At first they couldn't find any luck of finding him. Captain Holly spotted a destroyed _hrududu_. The burning flames were ceased, except smoke bellows into the air. He found blood stains on the road tracks. He began sniffing it for scent and started to find a trail of scattered blood. A body not far from him, was on his sights. He than remembered it was the body that was viewed from the woods earlier.

"Thomas!" Captain Holly dashed over to the body.

"Holly, wait! We don't know who could it be!" Bigwig tried to stop him, as Hazel joined. After the two caught up with Holly, he began to sniff at the body and recognized the face right away.

"It is Thomas!" Captain Holly couldn't believe it. "He's been shot!"

"I found something!" Captain Holly exclaimed.

Hazel and Bigwig hurried over towards him. "What is it, Holly?" Bigwig asked.

"Thomas was here! He must have escaped from the fiery _hrududu_ and the blood trails ahead."

Bigwig sniffed for scent. "He must be close. He couldn't gone too far."

Captain Holly scouted a bit ahead to follow the blood trails, until he saw someone on the ground. He hurried over to the body, slowly approached towards him, sniffed him, until he recognized him. "It's Thomas! I found him!"

Hazel and Bigwig hurried over to see Thomas was unconscious. They got close to see if he was breathing. "He's not breathing, Holly." Bigwig confirmed. Captain Holly gently started to roll Thomas over and listened to his heart.

"His heart still beating." Captain Holly confirmed.

"There's no way, he could survive a firing stick." Bigwig disbelieved.

Hazel went towards Thomas' ears. "Thomas. Thomas, can you hear me?"

"Thomas. It's Hazel, Bigwig, and Holly. We're to help you. Can you hear us?" Captain Holly attempted to wake Thomas up.

* * *

I began to hear voices in my head, as if someone was trying to call for me. I slowly began to open my eyes and having blurry vision, as I saw a rabbit head shape. I opened my eyes repetitively until I saw Captain Holly.

"Captain Holly?"

"Yes brother. It's me. Thank _Firth_ and his messengers! We thought we lost you there." Captain Holly was relieved.

"We?" I questioned and turned to see Hazel and Bigwig. "Hazel. Plump Rabbit."

Hazel and Captain Holly couldn't help, but chuckle. "My name is-"

"I know your name is Bigwig." I said weakly. "It's a fun nickname to call you once in awhile."

"Don't try to make it as a habit." Bigwig kindly warned me.

"Or you'll have Bluebell's humor." Captain Holly joked.

I than started to remember that I was back home to find my family. "My family! Where's my fam-" I felt a sting of pain on my chest.

"Save your strength brother." Captain Holly gently held me down, as Hazel and Bigwig supported, as the trio laid me back down. "You're too weak."

"I saw the flames and my family were burning!" I panicked.

Captain Holly looked at the pyres to see the burning corpses. He than went into a remorse. "Thomas... you're family is gone."

"What?!"

"Your family stopped running." he sadly stated.

"No... you're lying." I didn't want to believe it.

"I know you don't to hear those words, but it's true. I'm sorry."

I began to tear up, as Captain Holly came to me for comfort. "I have no one now! I killed them!"

"No brother!" Captain Holly told me. "Shang Tsung murdered your family, including Farid and _Efrafa_. Never blame yourself of your family's demise."

I clanged onto his fur, as my tears fell upon him while he soothed me. We than heard footsteps coming towards, as Hazel and Bigwig were ready to defend me, as well as Captain Holly. The four of us looked to see it was Hanzo and Nightwolf.

"I apologize for your loss." Hanzo offered condolences, as well as Nightwolf.

"You two have a nerve to show up to help your kind in a need!" Captain Holly angrily stated.

"We were sent here, by Raiden." Nightwolf told us. "Hanzo only came in paths and informed about what happened."

"I only arrived after I found you on the ground." Hanzo added. "Apparently, they didn't murder your family entirely."

The four of us looked at him with shock. "What do you mean, I saw them being burned alive at the stake!"

"Yes. That's true, but I than saw one young child. She was than taken from the building. She was a very young child. Perhaps one of your sisters."

I than started to remember my youngest adopted sister. "Katie... Katie!" I than started to remember. "She might be alive! I haven't seen her-" Before I could try to stand up, I groaned in pain that it knocked me back down, as the rabbits attempted to catch fall.

"Don't get too excited, brother. You're in pain." Captain Holly reminded me.

"He's in no condition to leave, until he's healed." Hazel stated. "We need to find somewhere that he could rest, until he's healed."

"We can't stay here! We may even be hunted by those Outworlders!" Bigwig protested. "We have to return to our warren!"

"If we travel, he may suffer greater pain." Nightwolf informed Bigwig. "We could find somewhere in the woods where no one could him there."

"Outworld has already obliterated much of Earthrealm except your warren." Hanzo added.

"Perhaps our complex." I weakly suggested.

"Where?" they asked.

"Where I lived. My family and I lived in a barrack not far from the main hall."

The rabbits and the humans looked back at each other and agreed. "Very well, can you walk?"

"I could try." I tried standing up, but I started to stubble a bit. Nightwolf and Hanzo caught my fall.

"Just show us where you live and we'll rest there until you're fully recovered." Captain Holly told me.

"Keep going ahead... I'll let you know."

* * *

We started to head towards my family barrack. As we make a pass through the main hall complex, I could smell dead, burnt flesh from my family being still tied into the stakes, that I couldn't look away. Captain Holly urged me to look away from the sight, but I couldn't. I just couldn't from the fact that my family was murdered and my youngest sister was abducted by Shang Tsung. It took a few walks to pass through other barracks, until we arrived to my family's. Our barrack was appeared to be raided that it was somewhat destroyed. When we opened the door, I could see the living room was in ruined in mess. My heart aches to see our home was destroyed. My heart ached terrible that the pain started to come back from my wound. I was than set down on a couch in the living room, where I was being lied down. Hanzo was ready to leave, as he would inform Raiden and eventually spread the message to our friends back at the down that I'm alive.

The pain got worst that I started to feel nausea that I was about to be sick. My stomach boiled that I felt I was going through a metamorphosis that I began to growl. Hazel and Bigwig stepped away from, as I started my transformation into a wolf. My eyes were set upon Captain Holly.

"Thomas?!" he attempted to get my attention. I began to growl at him, as he was my prey. He continued to back away slowly.

"Fight him, Holly!" Bigwig shouted.

"No... I won't hurt him! He's under of somewhat magic!" Captain Holly refused, before he turned back towards me. "Thomas... be careful now. I'm your friend.. your brother... and a brother in arms. I know you don't want to hurt me. Just remain calm."

Nightwolf spotted what was happening, but he waited to see what happens next. I began to whimper, as the pain comes back and felt like someone was controlling my mind. I fell back onto the couch and morphed back into a human. "What happened?! What did I do?!" I gasped and felt horrible, as I endangered Hazel, Bigwig, and Holly.

"You were not yourself. You did nothing wrong." Captain Holly warmly comforted me. "As if you were under a spell or gone _tharn_."

Nightwolf spoke in his native language and approached towards me. "You were transforming into your animality. However, your animal spirit is in a split."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your animal spirit is split into two. First, is the rabbit. You somewhat began to grow interest with your new rabbit friends that you wanted to protect them, as you would wanted to protect your own kind. Second, is the wolf. An animal you like, but grows anger and furious that would prey upon those, who cause harm to your family." Nightwolf answered.

"By _Frith_!" Captain Holly couldn't believe it.

"You can't be serious! Humans changed into animals!" Bigwig disagreed.

"I learned that each of us has an animal spirit, as I have the wolf." Nightwolf stated.

"Alike to Thomas'?" Hazel questioned.

"Not entirely, but somewhat similar when it comes to being morphed into a wolf."

"I'm... I'm starting to feel dizzy... what's happening to me?" I'm becoming light headed that I thought I was going feel nausea.

"Just rest, brother." Captain Holly insisted. "You're too weak to travel. We'll stay here and nurse you, if we have to. Just as soon you're able to get back on your feet."

My hearing was becoming difficult to hear others trying to speak that I lie flat on the couch... and passed out from wounds and exhaustion.


	30. Soldier's Nightly Comfort

I woke up hours later... to find myself still on my couch asleep. Hazel and Bigwig were asleep by the fire to be warm. Scorpion and Nightwolf were sitting on the couch and might have fallen asleep. On top of me was Holly. Covering me was my blanket that was from my bedroom. There was a clock in the living that the time was still going. It was around three o'clock in the morning. I might have slept through a day. I gently picked up Holly and set him next towards Hazel and Bigwig. As I placed a blanket on them to keep them warm. I managed to find a few extra blankets and placed them on Scorpion and Nightwolf. I exited out of the barrack to my front-yard.

I sat on the grass on that cold, windy night. I looked out towards the main hall, where my family were still tied up to stakes and I could smell the faint burnt flesh from the distance. A gospel song than was being sung into my head. The song was called _The Wayfaring Stranger_. I first heard of it, from a great and powerful war-film called _1917_. Even my army buddies would sing the song, whenever we're frightened, mourning, tired from combat, and/or missing home... also, a song that we sang to the dying. I always remember the older brother of the private sang the song, whenever his younger brother was scared and missing their family. When we were captured: the younger brother and myself, he would sing the song in tears, as he wished to be comforted by his brother. He would either finished the song or ended shortly as a Taliban guard silences him from singing. I even heard the song again, when my brother in arms were being executed, they would sing the song until they were beginning to feel the burns and/or until being consumed by the flames. Strange as it maybe, the song comforted me, as I was alone during my imprisonment, as I would long to see the stars and sing to my brothers.

Tonight, the stars were brightened, with no moon, as it was cover in clouds. I started to sing the song to myself, as I began to think about my brothers in arms I've lost... and now my family.

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_  
_I'm travellin' through this world with woe_  
_Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger_  
_In that bright land to which I go_

_I'm going there to see my father_  
_I'm going there no more to roam_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

_I know dark clouds will gather round me_  
_I know my way is rough and steep_  
_But golden fields lie just before me_  
_Where God's redeemed shall ever sleep_

_I'm going home to see my mother_  
_And all my loved ones who've gone on_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_  
_I'm travellin' through this world of woe_  
_Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger_  
_In that bright land to which I go_

_I'm going there to see my father_  
_I'm going there, no more to roam_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

* * *

"Thomas?"

I turned towards my barrack to see Captain Holly. He must have woken up and noticed I wasn't there. "What are you doing up, brother?"

"I just woke up. Couldn't go back to sleep." I answered, as he came towards me and sat next to me. "How long was I asleep?"

"After the incident, you slept through the whole day." he answered.

"Look... Captain... forgive about what happened."

"You don't need to apologize to me, brother. You done nothing wrong." he placed his paw on my knee.

I sighed and took some breaths. "But really, I do need to. I left without consenting to you guys, putting you all in danger for going after me, awhile the warren being left defenseless."

"You have done nothing wrong. We're relieved that you're found and safe." he added, as he placed my blanket on my lap. "Thank you... however the fire is keeping us warm enough."

I wrapped the blanket around me, as well for Captain Holly. We watched the nightly evening. "I've never seen so many worlds out here, since watching them back in Sandleford."

"Stars?" I questioned.

"Oh." he chuckled. "The stars that _Frith_ made are other worlds. Our ancestors watch out for us over night, as _Frith_ watch over us during the day."

"That's a good way of putting it for stars." I complimented. "I used to remember my family and even my army buddies would watch the night skies to find shooting stars. I missed watching the stars while I was imprisoned. I only saw one shooting star, while I was imprisoned."

"Really? When was that?" he asked.

"When I was being slave to clean for one of my enemies' families, I would look up at the stars and saw one shooting star to have a wish." I recalled.

"You make wishes upon a star?"

"One wish. I wished that I would be free. However, it wasn't the way I wanted to turn out." I spoke.

"Why's that?" he asked.

I sighed. "I was set free... only for an enemy to be released. Which that was the captor's brother, who was a terrorist, released back to his home country. I wanted to escape or die trying, without being brought back as a trade to feel shame and embarrassment."

"You have attempted to escape, but it was good enough that you didn't do another, because your life would have ended. And you fought to survive, despite the conditions." Captain Holly comforted me.

"Even if an enemy is freed." I stated.

Captain Holly sighed and thought for a moment. "What were you singing?"

"What singing?" I questioned.

"I heard you singing a beautiful song. What was that?"

"It was a gospel that me and my army brothers sung while we were in the Army. It comforted us, whenever we were suffering from injury and/or mentally, as well if we were missing home." I answered.

"I would like to hear it, if you don't mind." he was interested to hear the song.

I nodded my head, as I took some breaths, as he waited very patiently to hear me sing.

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_  
_I'm travellin' through this world with woe_  
_Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger_  
_In that bright land to which I go_

_I'm going there to see my father_  
_I'm going there no more to roam_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

_I know dark clouds will gather round me_  
_I know my way is rough and steep_  
_But golden fields lie just before me_  
_Where God's redeemed shall ever sleep_

_I'm going home to see my mother_  
_And all my loved ones who've gone on_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_  
_I'm travellin' through this world of woe_  
_Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger_  
_In that bright land to which I go_

_I'm going there to see my father_  
_I'm going there, no more to roam_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

I wept a tear, as I started to remember all of the people I've known, who passed on. Captain Holly's heart went out to me, as he nuzzled me for comfort. I couldn't help, but gave him a hug. I wept very bitterly, as I wished that I could have died back in Afghanistan, instead being returned back to the states.

"It's alright... it's alright." he warmly said to me, with a very warm soothing voice. "It's alright... now try to get some sleep, son. We'll be heading out in the morning, if you're well."

I nodded, as we entered back into my family barrack. We went to my room, as I lie comfortably in my own bed.

"Get some sleep, son. Goodnight." Captain Holly spoke, as he lie next to me, since I asked him to stay with me. I needed someone to comfort me to fall asleep. I gave him my share of my blanket, as I rested next to his soft side. My hand was around him, only I didn't want him to perish because he's now like a fellow family member to me. We both slept, as we would be prepared for the morning.


	31. Goodbye To Family

I was awaken by a bird or two chirping outside the broken window. I looked outside to see overcast weather outside. The smell was burned bodies filled the air that I breathed in. The smell itself upset my stomach that I hurried to my bathroom and hurl in the toilet. The burnt and rotten corpses of my family were probably still there and filled the air. After minutes sitting next to the toilet to fear that I would vomit again, I decided to have a steam shower to rid the nausea. It wouldn't be minutes that I heard a scratch on the door.

_Thomas?_

"Yes?" I respond.

_It's Holly. Are you alright?_

"Yeah... I'm alright. I just need a few minutes and I'll come out."

_Very well._

I showered for another five minutes, until the bathroom became very steamy. I exited out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, after drying myself off. When I opened the door, Captain Holly was already up. "Morning."

"Good morning, slept alright?" he friendly greeted.

"It's alright. Thanks again." I answered, as I was find some clothes to put. I than set my clothes on my bed and was ready to unwrap the towel, until I remember one thing... someone else was there. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Uh... Captain Holly, would you uhhhhhh... turn around or just look at another way?"

"I'm sorry?" he was confused.

"I need to... put my clothes on." he still didn't understand, until I showed him the towel that I was wrapped that I was about ready to take it off.

"Oh! Oh, quite alright. Yes, terrible sorry." Captain Holly than realized and turned around to look at the pillows on my bed. I quickly unwrapped the towel and at least put on my undergarments, before putting a shirt. He turned around. "Oh, I see now."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "I thought you might not want to a human without fur."

"I rather not." he chuckled. He than started to think about days ago. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm somewhat better... I might pack a few things, bury my family and than we'll head back to the down." I told him.

"I understand you might be ready to return, but you shouldn't leave in a hurry, especially if you wanted to stay for a bit before we leave. We're not in a hurry."

"Captain Holly, I do really appreciate and forever will be from you and your guys' kindness and patience... but Shao Kahn and Woundwart would not have any patience if they discovered our warren." I said. "And for my sister, if they have her... I'll go find her and bring her home."

"We're here to help you any way we can. Remember that." he reminded me. "You helped Hazel and the others find their way, built the warren, and of course helping us escape from _Efrafa_. We owe you-"

"No. You and your warren don't own me anything. We're a warren, a family, and we'll solve these problems together."

A knock came from the door.

"Come in." I answered.

The door opened to see it was Nightwolf, Hanzo, Hazel and Bigwig. "I see you two wide awake. If you're fully recovered, Thomas, we'll head over in the woods to meet Raiden."

"Eventually... I just want to pack a few things and... say my final goodbyes." I spoke.

He nodded, as he and the others left. Captain Holly excused himself to give me some privacy, as I packed my things together. I grabbed my army bag and filled it up with clothes, some hygiene, pillow, sleeping bag, and a blanket, my military computer with a charger, headphones, and a few family pictures that I wanted to bring with me to remember my family. I than went under my bed to pull out a safe and opened it. There it was my M1911 with some bullets and magazines, and my combat knife. I went over to my closet where there was a larger safe and opened it to find my semi-sniper rifle and a few magazines and bullets that I was able to pack along. I even brought my Go Army shirt and cap, before I left my room. I than went upstairs and entered my youngest sister's room. I used to remember seeing her wall paintings on the wall, but I could only see walls torn and mess in the room. I was able to find her favorite stuffed animal: which is a stuffed cottontail rabbit. A tear fell from my eye, as I clanged it in my arms. "I'll find you Katie. No matter what happens to me... I'll make sure you're home safe!" I than pack it in my bag to give to her if I see find her.

* * *

I came downstairs to see everyone waiting by the door. I took a deep breath. "I'm ready to bury my family."

"We'll stand by your side." Hazel stated. "Also, we're more than happy to dig some holes to bury them."

"Actually... I'll cremate them and put their ashes into this urn here. So my sister and I would say our goodbyes to them, before we scattered their ashes." I than made up my mind on what to do.

"I'll be able to assist if you wish to." Nightwolf offered assistance to help on the cremation process.

I accepted his, with a "thank you". We walked until we approached to the pyres that I took the bodies down, as I able to grab a few blankets to cover my mother, my father, my brothers, and my two younger siblings: a sister and a brother. Nightwolf approached to the bodies and scattered some herbs around the covered the covered bodies. I than started a fire, as I managed to say goodbyes before dropping a burning wood.

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_  
_I'm travellin' through this world with woe_  
_Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger_  
_In that bright land to which I go_

_I'm going there to see my father_  
_I'm going there no more to roam_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

_I know dark clouds will gather round me_  
_I know my way is rough and steep_  
_But golden fields lie just before me_  
_Where God's redeemed shall ever sleep_

_I'm going home to see my mother_  
_And all my loved ones who've gone on_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_  
_I'm travellin' through this world of woe_  
_Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger_  
_In that bright land to which I go_

_I'm going there to see my father_  
_I'm going there, no more to roam_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

After I finished singing, I gathered their ashes into the urn and was ready to return back to Watership Down. "Let's leave this place... or my mourning well become worst." And so, we left the base, as I didn't bother to look back, until we reached towards the entrance of the woods that I looked back to see the ruined military base and my home in ruined.

We entered the woods, we saw Raiden waiting for us. He feared it would be been longer, however he informed us that the rest of the rabbits are safe, including Kehaar with The Earthrealm Warriors. Raiden than turned towards me. "I hoped you had enough time to grieve for your loss."

"I had... until I find my youngest sister, and we'll grieve together." I told him.

He than started to use his thunder abilities to send us back to Watership Down, before he send us back. "May the Elder Gods protect you."

Before we were send back, I marked my words on Raiden. "Your 'elder gods' is gonna sit this one out." Nightwolf and Hanzo glanced at me. However, we were sent back to the downs. From there, we began to find our way back to our warren.

"Do not anger, The Elder Gods Thomas... they protect us." Nightwolf warned me.

"I understand... however, where I come from there's only one God." I told him.

"I'm sure Thomas has his beliefs, as do you and also to us rabbits." Captain Holly stated. "_Frith_ made us who we are."


	32. The Plan and Katie

After my family's cremation, and eventually returning back to Watership Down, I was given a short time being alone in my burrow. I lay down the urn at the very end of my burrow. Sound of footsteps were around the corner that I looked to see it was Sonya. She didn't appeared angry, but she had a face that she was about ready to discipline a soldier for a certain action.

"Where were you?" she questioned.

"What do you think?" I questioned her back.

"How could you abandoned us, as you had to return back to our world?!" she marched right near towards my face.

"Don't start it with me!" I warned her.

"As a general and leader of the Special Forces, I deman-" I grabbed her hand and held her down to the ground, as I had facing the urn.

"Who do you think is in there? Huh?! WHO?!" I questioned her. "I just lost my family under Shang Tsung's hands! Now he's holding my youngest sister as his and Woundwart's prisoner! You guys could have been there to save them!"

"THOMAS! STAND DOWN!" I turned to see it was Captain Holly ordering me to let her go. I let her go, as Jax came to help her up. "I understand you're angry, but using your anger on your friends would never help you find your sister."

"I'm sorry, Sonya. I just lost my anger." I apologized.

"I'm too. We should have came back to rescue you." she apologized as well.

"Well, you and everyone else stayed behind with the rabbits, so it's safe to say that they would needed protection if something would happened to them."

"Hazel will be making plans to infiltrate _Efrafa_. We have to meet him outside of the warren, immediately." Jax added.

The four of us headed outside of the warren, where Hazel and the rest of the rabbits and Earthrealm Warriors are present. We all gathered in a circle to hear from Hazel.

"Hazel-rah, what are you planning?" Fiver asked.

"We leave for _Efrafa_ at daybreak and we don't return until we freed Hyzenthlay and anyone else who wishes to leave." Hazel announced, he than became anxious over his leadership role. "How do I convince the others to join me?"

"They'd follow you anywhere." Fiver assured him.

"You proved enough to be leader, Hazel." I assured him as well.

"But are you sure you're up to this?" Fiver than questioned him.

"When they stole our liberty and safety of rabbits and humans from Watership Down and Earth. They may not have wanted a war, but, by _Frith_, that is what they will get." Hazel answered.

"Very well than. Are we all going to do an full scale attack?" Kung Lao questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous, human! You remember _Efrafa_!" Captain Holly exclaimed. "Their warren is fully fortified."

"Than we may have to use stealth to free the prisoners." Jade stated.

"Yes. One of us has to go in there." Hazel agreed.

"If anyone's going to to infiltrate _Efrafa_, it should be me!" Bigwig volunteered.

"It might be better to send someone less threatening, _Thlayli_." Hazel spoke to him. "Someone who can pass themselves off as a storyteller, or outskirters."

"I agree, this is an operation that will require subtlety and cunning." Blackberry agreed.

Bigwig became annoyed. "But I'm a hot-head, right? When I get out with all those does, you'll see how subtle and cunning _Thlayli_ is!"

"It may not be a bad idea to have Bigwig in there." I couldn't believe what I was saying. Even Bigwig was surprised.

"You decided to go for my plan?" Bigwig smirked.

"Well... not because you volunteering. It's because we have no other choice. The best storyteller is Bluebell, but he has already been to _Efrafa_, as well as Blackberry. Earthrealm Warriors of course well be easily spotted and killed. Perhaps I could surrender myself just to join my sister as prisoners."

"That's not possible, brother." Captain Holly rejected. "You been to _Efrafa_ too, and you'll suffer worst, as well as Katie."

"What about me?" Hazel suggested if he would go there.

"Hazel-rah!" Captain Holly turned over to him. "You can't go in because you're our leader."

"Holly's right. We don't have much choice, besides if something happens to you, we don't have a leader." Blackberry agreed.

"It's not a good idea, Hazel." Liu Kang agreed also. "You can't just risk yourself being killed because you're their leader."

_Perhaps I could join Bigwig._

We turned to see Hanzo emerged from the flames and joined us. "The Outworlders and Quan Chi believed that I'm aiding them by hunting down Earthrealm warriors. Both of me and Bigwig could come up with a good story to fool them and the _Efrafans_. As well they call me Scorpion."

Hazel listened to Hanzo's point and made up the decision. "Very well than. Bigwig, infiltrate the warren by pretending to be a _hlessi _along side with Hazno. Once inside, find Hyzenthlay and/or anyone else, who could be trusted in the warren that is a prisoner. I'm sure they can help you organize an escape that will take place tomorrow night."

"Yeah, but as soon as they're out, the _Efrafans_ will be all over them. How will they get away?" Hawkbit questioned.

We than heard Kehaar above us, as he was flying. "That's where our secret weapon comes in." Hazel stated.

Kehaar started to descend, until he crashed landed. Most of us sighed and shook our heads.

"Perfect landing." he dusted himself off from the crash landing. "No need. No one commands the skies quite like Kehaar. Well, that's all the lady gulls say."

"Kehaar, tomorrow night at _Frith_ Down, Bigwig and Hanzo will break out of this other warren with many others. We want you to provide support from above to make sure they can get away." Hazel asked Kehaar for our help once more.

"Hmm. Maybe, let me think about it." From his indecisiveness, he took a moment to think. After a inhale, following with a sigh, he smirked. "Uh... okay, right, I'll do it. I'll do it in one condition."

"And what's that?" Sonya asked.

"Bluebell has to make up an epic story about me, how the amazing and super humble Kehaar saved the rabbits!"

We all looked at Bluebell, if he would tell the story. He nodded lightly for a "yes".

"Bigwig and Hanzo, the rest us will wait for you beneath the _Iron Road_." Hazel instructed Bigwig, as he nodded his head. "Does that all make sense?"

Bigwig and Hanzo nodded their heads. "I won't let you down Hazel-Rah."

"Right. We can't bring everyone to join us." I spoke. "Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, and Jax. I need you guys to stay behind and watch Strawberry, Clover, and the others."

Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, and Jax were willingly to stay behind to look after them.

"Just be careful Hazel." Clover spoke to Hazel, as the two nodded each other.

"Thomas." I turned over and it was Sonya. "Are you ready for this?"

I nodded firmly. "If it means getting my sister back, yes." After our brief talk, we joined the others to free the does and anyone being held captive in _Efrafa_.

* * *

A young girl opened her eyes to see herself in a dark burrow, utterly alone. The girl was only six years old and never thought that she would been taken from her family. The rock rolled over to see Captain Orchis, General Woundwart and Shang Tsung entered the burrow. The young girl graveled to a corner.

"So... this is the human's younger sister?" Captain Orchis studied her.

"Yes. The sister of your brother's killer." Shang Tsung whispered.

"And you know better not to execute her." General Woundwart warned Orchis.

"Please... let me go." the young girl begged.

"But child... no family will be able to look after you. The world is evil place, luckily Farid found you." Shang Tsung told her.

Farid entered the burrow. "It's true. My _fatat saghira _(little girl). Your older brother abandoned you. You will enjoy your place here."

The girl sniffled into tears. "Perhaps a fresh air would do you good, and who knows. You'll be able to make new friends."

She was than escorted by an _Efrafan _buck and one of Outworld's henchmen and brought her outside, where does _silflayed_. The young girl slowly walked out to see a few backed away from her. Possibility to the fear of humans, the young girl could only do was sit in a corner hedge, alone and cried. She than looked up to see three does were speaking among each other, as they were coming slowly towards her.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the doe spoke was Hyzenthlay asked the human girl.

"Oh." she wiped the tears off from her. "My name is Katie."

"OI! NO ONE GOES NEAR HER!" an _Efrafan_ buck shouted at Hyzenthlay.

"If you care to join us, you're more than welcomed to." Hyzenthlay deify the buck and offered the human girl some company.

"I guess." she stood up and walked with her to two other does nearby. "These are my sisters: Thethuthinnang and Nettle."

"And what's your name?" Thethuthinnang asked the young girl's name.

"Don't talk to her, Thethuthinnang!" Nettle protested. "If the humans see us with her, they'll report us."

"We can't leave this young human child alone." Hyzenthlay refuses. "Alike that we can't abandoned each other."

"My name is Katie." the young girl spoke. "I just wanted to go home, but my parents and my siblings are gone. I have no one." She began to cry once more.

"Here, here now." Thethuthinnang nuzzled the young girl.

"You managed to hold yourself together, when you got your marking." Hyzenthlay recalled. "Do you remember?"

"You told me to think of something happy." Katie remembered.

Hyzenthlay smiled. "That's it. Now you just have to be brave and at a certain time. We'll be free from escape."

Katie gasped. "Escape?" she whispered.

"Yes, but it's best you don't say anything about it. We don't know when we'll find another opportunity." Hyzenthlay answered in a whisper.

"We can't tell her about our plans." Nettle spoke. "Look what happened to us, when a few humans and the outsiders escaped."

"Humans?" Katie questioned.

"Yes, a few humans and outsiders days ago were taken here, but escaped later in the evening." Hyzenthlay told her.

"Was my brother there?" Katie asked.

"Whose your brother, human?" Thethuthinnang asked.

"His name is Thomas." she answered. The does were shocked of the discovery that the young girl is the sister of the escaped human, Thomas.

"I beg your pardon?" Hyzenthlay questioned her.

"My big brother. His name is Thomas. I was worried about him, until mean people took me away." she spoke.

"She's lying." Nettle spoke.

"My big brother is Thomas!" Katie shouted that attracted _Efrafan_ guards nearby. The does became frightened.

"What's going on here?!" the bucks questioned them. The four were silent. "Speak!"

"It's nothing, sir." Hyzenthlay answered. "The young girl was just crying."

The buck looked at Katie, as she shivered a bit. The bucks than went on their way.

"Listen to me very carefully, Katie." Hyzenthlay whispered to the human girl. "Your brother is alive."

"Thomas is alive?"

"Yes. He and a few humans, and outside rabbits escaped last night. I even helped them escape."

Katie than hugged Hyzenthlay that the doe felt a little uncomfortable. However, it didn't stop Katie to hear the good news that Thomas was safe... for now. Hyzenthlay knew that now she and her sisters have to look after The Sister of Thomas.


	33. Reptile's Ambush

We approached to Ceaser's Belt, which was half way towards _Efrafa_. Hazel reminded Bigwig that he and Hanzo "Scorpion" will infiltrate there as Scorpion would make up a story that a rabbit would join _Efrafa_. Kehaar would guide them towards the warren, before leaving them for their mission. Hazel decided that the rest of us should be away from _Efrafa_ in hopes that we wouldn't be caught. At one point, I noticed Fiver was staring at the fields as if he was gone _tharn_.

"Fiver?" Hazel reached out to him.

"Something poison, rotten, and moving through the fields." Fiver shivered.

The rabbits sniffed out and couldn't be able to catch a scent. "Perhaps they were just old scents, Fiver." Captain Holly thought.

"No, something is watching us. Like a fox in the bushes." Fiver than stepped away.

I attempt to sniff out the scent. There is something watching is, that I was ready to un-holster my sidearm, as if this was a draw. The Earthrealm begin to feel the suspicion. We than heard a scream that it was from Bluebell, as he got something round his neck.

"Bluebell!" Blackberry hurried to his closest friend and held him down. We saw a tongue was pulling Bluebell in. The rabbits hurried to hold him down, as I went Bluebell, however after cutting off the tongue I was being spat on with acid. I fell and screamed, as the acid was hitting my eyes. I was picked up and aided to remove the acid with a bottle filled with water. When my eyes were bit better, I was able to see somewhat clear and noticed a lizard is present.

"Reptile!" Liu Kang exclaimed, while in a defensive state, along the rest of us.

"My favorite slimy green thing." Sonya mocked.

"You vile humans and your rabbit friends!" Reptile exclaimed. "You just ruined my dinner."

"You don't want to eat me, I just tell jokes and I could tell you one right now." Bluebell panicked.

"Don't even start!" Blackberry told him.

"I know what you are planning. You're planning to take the does from Woundwart's warren. I'll make sure you won't go." Reptile knew what we're about to do.

"Bigwig, Hanzo, and Kehaar go!" Hazel instructed the three to run.

Reptile was about ready to catch them, but Kung Lao's hat hit Reptile on the back, which his attention turned back towards us. "At least, I won't be alone." Out came were Cyrax and his cyborg ninjas.

"Hazel, you guys need to leave, we'll take of it." I informed Hazel and the rest of the rabbits to flee, while me and the Earthrealm Warriors stay back and fight.

"Be careful." Hazel warned us, before they left with Sonya, Jade, and Nightwolf.

The rest of us began to fight: Liu Kang and Kitana fought Reptile, while Kung Lao fought the cyborg ninjas. Myself... I was fighting against one of the murders of my family Cyrax.

"I'm surprised to see you alive and recovered." Cyrax told me. "Unlike your family."

"Do not even bring up about my family, you murder!" I shouted. "You and Sektor held me down, as that sorcerer and his friends burned my family alive and you kidnapped my sister!"

He charged at, as I was ready for combat. He than went into pieces and disappeared. I looked around to see where he went. I than spotted him, by the bushes pulling out something from his chest... a bomb! He fired the bomb towards me and it exploded. It knocked me off the wind and landed onto the ground. I attempt to reach for my gun that it felled from my holster. I crawled until the gun was swept away by Cyrax and pulled me up, while choking me.

"You're not even a warrior. You can't even defeat a machine."

My eye was concentrated on my sidearm that I made it left to the air was pointing at Cyrax's legs. "Any last request?"

"I do... where's your brain?" I questioned dumbly.

"What?" My pulled my right index finger to fire the sidearm, hitting Cyrax in his knees. I was freed and picked up my fire arm and shot his shoulders.

"You cheated!" Cyrax exclaimed.

"Since when does bombs count?" I questioned him, as I aimed at my sidearm at his chest. "Now, where's Katie?!"

"Your sister... yes, the lone survivor of what is left of your family." I than shot his left hand.

"Where is she?!"

"You'll never get an answer from the Lin Kuei Cyborgs!" he exclaimed, resulting of having another gunshot wound on his other hand.

"Tell me! Or this will be a headshot! TELL ME, NOW!"

Cyrax sighed and finally agrees to tell what it is that I want to hear from his mouth. "Your sister... is safe. For now. She's imprisoned in _Efrafa_, under Woundwart and his _Owsla_. While Shang Tsung looks after her."

My hand was still on the trigger and was ready to pull it to avenge my family.

"Thomas!" Captain Holly approached with Hazel. "You know he already give you what you needed to know. He has enough."

The fire of vengeance begin to burn, but until Holly's soft words advise me not to take full revenge on Cyrax, after he provided information. I than holstered my sidearm, following a hard stomp on his chest that he let out a painful scream, before passing out.

"Don't worry, he'll live." I assured Holly. I was than stopped by Holly's paw.

"Don't let The Wolf take over you, son. Remember what Nightwolf said before." Holly reminded me about my animalities. I took some deep breaths and nodded my head.

"That's the last of them, we need to leave, before more will come after us." Liu Kang informed us.

"And this, 'Reptile'?" Hazel questioned.

"He won't remember unless he wakes up and tracks us down."

"Right, we need to leave now." Hazel than led us to regroup with the rest of the bucks.

* * *

Bigwig and Scorpion managed to escape without being tailed. They saw Kehaar making a landing on a garden faucet, where the three would discuss briefly about the meeting point with the escaped prisoners.

"We've lost them. They won't suspect us our involvement unless they managed to return back to _Efrafa_ and remembered us." Scorpion informed Bigwig.

"Right." Bigwig nodded, before turning towards Kehaar. "Now, remember the plan tomorrow night. As soon as we get out with the does, attack."

"Um... maybe." Kehaar second guessing.

"What do you mean, maybe?" Bigwig questioned him.

"Well, the thing is, I've decided I'm going to nip to The Big Water for a bit. Hopefully, I'll be back tomorrow." Kehaar answered.

"Oh, no, no, no. Not hopefully. You will be back tomorrow."

"Alright, Plump Rabbit. I will be back tomorrow." Kehaar jokingly assures him.

"When you mean tomorrow, you mean the next night. Not tonight, right?" Scorpion questioned Kehaar.

Kehaar reminded silent. "Yes." He than flew off and smirked at them. "Maybe."

"No! Wait! Damn you!" Bigwig starts going after him.

"Easy, Bigwig." Scorpion restrained him.

"He won't be back by tomorrow!" Bigwig exclaimed in anger. "That flying weasel won't come back!"

"He will. It'll be the next day. Tomorrow evening, not this evening." Scorpion stated.

"Wait, what?" Bigwig questioned, after he was being released.

"You seemed to have different timing than seagulls do." he stated. "You usually go by tonight than the next day. Those birds probably go by what humans do, tomorrow evening."

Bigwig sighed out of annoyance. "As long he comes back."

"Yes, in the meantime, hold out of any escapes until the next day. Not tonight." Scorpion suggested.

Bigwig nodded, as the two than emerged out from the wheat fields and being spotted by a nearby _Efrafan _patrol. _You there! Stay where you are!_

"Okay, okay, Bigwig. Softly does it, now." Bigwig said to himself. "You're just a wandering rabbit, looking for a home."

"And I'll be the one who found you." Scorpion added. "Just remain calm and don't do anything stupid."

"Since when do I do anything stupid?!" Bigwig questioned and started to temper a bit.

"Restrain. Just don't cause any problems. I know how you're."

The two _Efrafan_ bucks came to them. "Come with us without a fuss."

"I'm not moving an inch until I see The Chief Rabbit!" Bigwig refused.

"No one sees The Chief Rabbit." the second buck stated.

"He's a lost rabbit. I'm with Quan Chi. The lost rabbit is who I captured while I was on patrol. However, he seeks to join your clan."

The two bucks whispered and left. "You think that worked?" Bigwig asked.

"Possibly, as long they don't remember you. Perhaps you may have to use another name." Scorpion suggested.

"Sometimes they call me by my Lapine name, _Thlayli_."

Scorpion nodded his head. "That sure work. Without revealing your real name, the better."


	34. Human Encampment and Sgt Sainfoin

After the ambush that we encountered by Reptile, Cyrax and his Cyborg Ninjas, we were able to escape and seemed to be further away from _Efrafa_. From our surroundings, we may have found ourselves in a meadow. "I think it's probably safe to say the _Efrafan _patrols don't come this far." Bluebell said.

"Yes, this seems like a safe place to wait." Hazel had everyone come to halt. "Tomorrow night we'll head back to the _Iron Road _and meet up with the others when they break out."

We than looked around to see Kehaar was no where in sight. "There's no sign of Kehaar. Must've gone." Blackberry said.

"I'm sure he has already found Bigwig and Hanzo and the three discussed the meeting point after breaking the prisoners out." I said.

"As long as he's there tomorrow night when we need him, everything will be fine." Hazel stated, before the rabbits gasped from a snap of a twig.

We all stopped and looked at our surroundings. "Did you hear that, Thomas?" Captain Holly asked me.

"Yes." I answered. I than saw something coming through the bushes that was seemed to be smoke.

"Is something burning?" Bluebell asked.

"No... nothing is burning at all." Kitana recognized the smoke essence. "Smoke."

The smoke rises and emerge a ninja, who is consumed with smoke. He than recognized Kitana. "Princess Kitana. I know everyone has escaped for sure from the warren."

"Sandleford." Hazel remembered.

"Yes." Smoke nodded. "After Kitana and I were separated, I was able to escape with a few humans that were captured and we camp nearby." He than noticed someone he knew wasn't with us. "Where's Kuai Liang?"

"He's safe." I answered. "He and two other warriors are guarding Hazel's warren. We're out to free prisoners from _Efrafa_."

"_Efrafa_?" It came to his surprised. "I remember being held there. However, it didn't lost long thanks to a doe that helped me escape."

"Hyzenthlay." Captain Holly said.

"Who?" Smoke questioned.

"That's her name. Hyzenthlay. She helped us escape from that warren as well. We're here to free her, along with the others."

"I see... There're others that have escaped from captivity and willing to fight against Shao Kahn and Woundwart." Smoke stated.

"What do you mean? There hasn't been any other humans since we came here." I questioned.

"Uhh... you might want to come and see this." we heard Bluebell.

"That is-"

"Our encampment." Smoke finished.

We all joined up with Bluebell to see there were a few remaining humans, who may have survived the Outworld invasion and/or in hiding. There were a few military soldiers present both American and British surprisingly. There were a few children present, with their mothers and/or mothers and fathers.

"By _Frith_!" Hazel couldn't believe his eyes, nor his fellow rabbits.

"As they had escaped with our help and managed to arrive out in the fields, until... we became small." a U.S. officer approaching, with a British officer, towards us and gave us a salute. "My name is Colonel Watts of the United States Army and this is Major-General Evans of the Royal Army."

"And you must be Thomas?" Maj Gen. Evans asked me.

I saluted. "Yes sir. Private First Class Thomas of the United States Army, sir."

"Appreciate you showing your decorum, but this is pretty much what we have left." Col. Watts informed me.

"Not exactly, sir. I did have some help from our warriors, especially Lieut. Sonya Blade, sir." I spoke and the Earthrealm Warriors came forward, and Sonya saluted at the officers.

"You all been helping him?" Col. Watts asked her.

"Yes and no, sir. We helped each other." she answered, before she turned towards me.

"And we have extra help, as we helped them as well, sir." I added and the rabbits came forward at the presence of the officers and one of them couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"By Jove!" Maj Gen. Evans exclaimed. "You're The Rabbits of Watership Down, are you not?"

"Yes, sir." Hazel answered with a bow. "We all have helping each other and especially now in a critical mission."

"What mission is that, lad?" Maj Gen. Evans questioned.

"Freeing prisoners from an enemy warren. Which the warren is harboring invaders as well."

* * *

Meanwhile back in _Efrafa_, Bigwig and Scorpion waited for awhile to meet with The Chief Rabbit of the warren. However, coming forward to them was an _Owsla_ officer.

"You don't look like The Chief Rabbit to me." Bigwig said.

"Unless you're an officer." Scorpion added.

The _Owsla_ officer gave them a cold look. "Well, the General isn't the type of rabbit who's easily met. And who are you?"

"You should know me, Sergeant... the name is Scorpion." Scorpion informed the officer.

"Scorpion... sirrrr!"

Anger boiled Scorpion, as he pulled out his spear that frightened the _Efrafan_ soldiers and the Sergeant. "You do remember, who I am and where I come from? I recommend you remember your place and whom you speak to!"

The Sergeant gulped. "Uh... uh... yes Scorpion. I'll remember that. And who is this rabbit?"

"My name is _Thlayli_... sir." Bigwig introduced himself.

The Sergeant nodded his head. "Why have you come here?"

"My warren was destroyed by men. This human found me and I come to join _Efrafa_." Bigwig answered and came up with a story that his warren was destroyed by humans before the invasion. In which, he declares that he's a wandering rabbit searching for a new warren to join.

"I don't like it. Not, a rabbit your size." The Sergeant spoke and studied _Thlayli _further. "You... look like a trouble maker. Were you a member of the _Owsla_ in your old warren? Hm? Can you fight?"

"He was down on the first grab-"

"I can answer for myself thank you." he talked back to Scorpion (while pretending that they don't know each other). "I'm not a fighter. No, I don't have the instincts for it. In my old warren, I was a storyteller." He was than struck by the Sergeant. Scorpion watched on how _Thlayli's _reaction would be. _Thlayli_ looked up back at the Sergeant and didn't retaliate whatsoever.

The Sergeant chuckled and smacked. "No, you're not a fighter."

An _Owsla_ buck hurried his way with dire news to the Sergeant. "Captain Campion's wide patrol and Reptile's patrol were been ambushed. By surviving humans! Reptile and Cyrax were injured in combat, as numerous human-made machine humans and three of our sergeants were killed."

It was not much of dire news to The Sergeant. "Three? That's five officers dead in less than a week. Why didn't they smell it coming?"

"Well our sergeants were ambushed in a separate combat. Captain Campion says they'll need new guards as soon as possible." the buck informed the Sergeant, before the buck left. The Sergeant turned back towards _Thlayli_.

"Hey, your old Chief was a fool not to train you up, _Thlayli_. I'm no fool." he turned before looking back one last time at _Thlayli_. "Remember that." The Sergeant and the guards left to inform the higher ranking officers of their new recruiting buck for the _Owsla_.

"Yes sir." _Thlayli _spoke and determined that the planning is working.

"You did good, as a undercover. Less you know me, the better." Scorpion commended Bigwig.

Bigwig nodded and gasped from a human woman approaching them. "Where have you been, Scorpion? My father and the sorcerers longing for your return!"

"I understand, Mileena. However, I just encountered this rabbit on my way back." Scorpion answered.

Mileena sniffed at _Thlayli_, while he's repulsed from her hidden appearance, as he maintained to hide it. "You do seem like a good fresh meat."

"He's not for food. He'll be working for us to find the outsiders and hunting down Thomas and his fellow Earthrealm Warriors." Scorpion informed her.

"I see... do not get to my bad side rabbit!" she warned _Thlayli_. "Or you'll face my father and mother, and The General, before you could hop to escape from me."

When she walked away, Bigwig turned back to Scorpion. "I think she may know who I'm. She may remember my scent."

"Do your very best to deny the invaders much as possible. Just as if you're denying anything false about an lost rabbit like yourself. Everything well go to plan."


	35. Undercovers in Efrafa

After _Thlayli_ was being recognized as a new recruit of the _Efrafan_ _Owsla_, Sgt. Sainfoin was assigned to supervise _Thlayli_, while Scorpion continues to go off on his own to hunt for any remaining survivors. However, really he would deliver messages to us that everything was going to plan. He would always check his surroundings to ensure himself that he wasn't followed. He would than return back to _Efrafa_ to keep an eye out for Bigwig, while they maintain undercover.

"As you can see, you got left marks there and right marks over there, and as a guard, you'll be free to move between marks." Sainfoin told _Thlayli _about where are different sections where the prisoners were to be separated.

"So... where are all the does around here?" _Thlayli _asked. "I've not seen any since I arrived."

"Oh, the does? They're not kept in this part of the warren." Sgt. Sainfoin answered.

"Kept? What do you mean kept?" Before Sainfoin could answer, one of the captains spotted _Thlayli_, as he was being informed by Mileena.

"You there? You must be _Thlayli_?" It was Captain Campion.

"He's the new recruit for your new warren." Mileena informed him, as the two headed towards _Thlayli_ and Sainfoin. When they got up to them, Campion was unimpressed from Sainfoin's decision to train _Thlayli_.

"I was furious when Mileena informed me..." he turned towards Sainfoin. "Sainfoin had begun to train a _hlessi_." He turned back towards _Thlayli_ once more. "...but seeing you in person, I can see why he did. With the right training, you'll make a formidable member of the _Owsla_."

"I have doubting feels about this one. I don't trust him, from his smell." Mileena protest.

"I understand, however, due to our customs, we train them to become a trustworthy and formidable." Captain Campion assured her, with _Thlayli_ thanking the captain and leaving Sainfoin a smile on his face. He quickly turns to him. "You can wipe that smile off your face, Sainfoin! If he messes up, it'll be you I come and find."

_Move it Blackavar! _an _Owsla_ buck forced Blackavar another parade around the warren, with Sektor and Erron Black carrying out the order. _Move it!_

"Well you take a good look." Sainfoin stated. "He's almost been toured around every mark now... so they'll be retiring him shortly now."

"So... which direction was your old warren from here, _Thlayli_?" Captain Campion questioned, as Scorpion watched.

"To the south, sir." _Thlayli _immediately answered.

"Walk towards _Frith_ all the way here, did you?" Campion seemed to challenge him.

"Yes, sir. I had _Frith_ on my shoulder all the way."

Mileena watched _Thlayli's _expression, as she prepared her sai. "But that would mean your warren was to the north! Wouldn't it be... hermit?" Mileena questioned.

"That... that's right! It's to the north, but I was captured. Just before traveling south to get here." _Thlayli_ answered.

Captain Campion studied _Thlayli's _expression and thought. However, after answering the right questions regarding about direction. He was convinced enough that _Thlayli_ was correct. "As you were." He than left, with Mileena following, as she continues to look back at him.

"So, where did you say the does were?" _Thlayli_ went back to topic with Sainfoin about the does.

* * *

"Oh yes... the does." Sgt. Sainfoin remembered. The two continued with the tour, until they arrived to see the right hind mark. The two stopped and looked at the does. "As an officer, you can request that any doe join you in your burrow." _Thlayli_ gazed at them, while searching for the right doe to speak to about the plan. He than spotted the only human girl present.

"Except that one. The human girl is out of bounds." Sainfoin made an exception.

"I'm going to _silflay_, for a second." _Thlayli_ decided to visit the mark.

Sainfoin sighed, while scratching his ear. "Make it quick. I don't want to be holding your paw all day."

_Thlayli_ made a stealthy approach to the human girl. He studied her, while pretending to eat some grass. The girl gasped from a scare. "Don't be frightened, my dear. I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Are you by any chance, Katie?" he asked.

"Yes... how do you know?" Katie answered.

"My name is Bigwig, I'm a friend of your older brother, Thomas." Bigwig introduced himself.

"Thomas-"

"Just look down, as if you were sad and talking to yourself." Bigwig whispered. She followed his instructions. "They're watching and they're already suspicious. I've come to break you out, tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" she questioned.

"Yes, tomorrow night. Will you be ready?"

Katie was unsure. "Anything to leave here... however a few rabbits don't trust me. Like the one named Nettle."

"Alright, do you know any other rabbits you trust or they trust you?" he asked.

"Hyzenthlay... she trusts me enough. However, with Nettle, how could you convince Hyzenthlay?"

"Leave that to me." he informed her. "And Katie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance come out of the warren at all?" he asked.

"Only in the evening, when all the prisoners go to bed. A terrible man named Farid takes me out for a walk, before taking me back in the warren."

"I'll be there to take over for him tonight, but don't bring this up. I'll do the talking, along with another friend." he informed her, before he left the girl and rejoined Sainfoin.

"_Thlayli_, she's out of bounds." Sainfoin mildly growled at him.

"I heard you the first time." _Thlayli_ talked back.

"Any others catch your eye?" he questioned.

"As a matter a fact... yes. Hyzenthlay." he answered and chose a doe.

"Very well than, we'll make sure that she'll be delivered to your burrow after the orientation."

Sainfoin finished the rest of the day having _Thlayli_ getting acquitted with _Efrafan_ _Owsla_ bucks and the Outworld Invaders. Very few of them recognized him, but possibly forgotten about him, because of name... or they seen different rabbits that they couldn't be able to track who it is. Around the evening, _Thlayli_ waited in his new burrow for Hyzenthlay. By the time she arrived, she was being escorted by a guard and pushed her to the ground.

"Hyzenthlay." _Thlayli_ softly spoke.

"I'm in the mark, sir, and under your orders, but you have made a mistake." Hyzenthlay said.

"No, I haven't. You needn't be afraid. Come in here, close beside me." he instructed her, as she followed. "We haven't got much time to chat. My name is Bigwig. I was sent here to break you free. You, the does, Katie, and anyone else who wants to come." He stopped, as he heard two guards were passing through. The two guards were chatting about patrol. As soon, they were gone, Bigwig continued. "Tomorrow night, a great bird will come to help us escape."

"Why should I believe you?" Hyzenthlay doubts.

"I'm a friend of Captain Holly's." he brought up about Captain Holly.

"You're lying!"

"He wanted me to deliver a message to you that when he closes his eyes and thinks of something that makes him happy, he doesn't think of Spring mornings and sow thistles, he thinks of you."

"Are you sure, that's him... I thought it was Bluebell's." Scorpion made his approached.

Hyzenthlay gasped out of fear.

"No need to fear me. I'm a friend of Bigwigs and not with Outworld... no longer." he assured her. "Bigwig, I hope I know what you're doing."

"Yes, I'm sure." he stated.

"Because Mileena doesn't trust you. She'll eventually catch up to you." Hanzo warned him.

"Unless we broke our cover." he reminded him, before turning towards Hyzenthlay. "Do you know of the human girl, Katie?"

"Yes... I'm looking after her." she answered.

"I'm also a friend of her brother, Thomas. You may have seen him before, haven't you?"

Hyzenthlay tries to remember, until she refreshes her memory. "Yes... I remember now. He's with Holly and the two were together. With other humans, and Blackberry and Bluebell."

"Alright. I informed her minor details, but all of you need to be ready by tomorrow night." he instructed her to tell the others.

"There's one problem... I'm to be executed." she stated.

"I'll be there and I'll make sure it'll be stalled or prevented." he stated.

"Very well than." she finally agrees.

"Now get some rest, I'll be looking after Katie for her walk tonight." Bigwig told her, before Hyzenthlay left. Hanzo joined with Bigwig.

"Now what's Katie got to do with the plan?" he questioned Bigwig.

"No plan at all... just tonight, we'll walk her out... to see someone." After the two briefly went over the final phrase of the escape, they began their way to meet with Kaite. The two went through different pathways in the tunnels to find her isolated and alone in her burrow.

Bigwig shook his head. "Poor child."

"Don't let your sympathy get in the way, _Thlayli_. Remember, we're not to let our cover be detected." Scorpion reminded him. The two entered the burrow and surrounded Katie.

"What... what are you going to do?" she questioned.

"Your night walk. You don't want to be late." _Thlayli_ answered, as he gave her a friendly wink.

"I thought Farid was going to walk me."

"Change of plans, girl. Come along." Scorpion informed her. They had her take lead, as she began to walk nervously through the tunnels. At one point, she was being approached by Captain Campion, Sgt. Sainfoin, and Farid. She became nervous that she hid behind _Thlayli_ and Scorpion.

"_Thlayli_, what's going on here?" Captain Campion questioned.

"I was being assigned to walk her out for her night walk tonight." _Thlayli_ answered.

"On whose authority?" Sainfoin questioned.

"On mine." Scorpion answered. "She'll just take her normal routes and we'll be back soon."

Katie came out from hiding behind the two, as she began to walk towards them. She was than walking towards Farid. She began to walk towards the path that leads to an exit, but Farid blocked her path.

"What are you doing, _saghira _(girl)?" Farid questioned her. She became too paralyzed to speak up for herself.

"She's just going out for her night walk." Scorpion informed Farid. "What are you doing?"

Farid stepped aside and let the three continued on their way. "Why do we let them leave?!"

"They're only going for a night walk. They'll be back." Captain Campion answered.

_Are you certain of that?_ a voice came out of no where and Shang Tsung approached to them. "Who was the fool, that escorted Katie from her burrow?"

"A new buck in the _Owsla_." Captain Campion answered. "His name is _Thlayli_. He was given orders by Scorpion to escort Katie for her late night _silflay_."

"Someone has to watch them." Farid spoke.

"Someone will be on the way..." Shang Tsung turned towards Mileena with a nod. She than left and began to follow the trio that left the tunnels.


	36. Short Reunion

When the evening came, our group left and camped near the railroad bridge. Hazel kept looking above us for any sight of Kehaar, but not a single bird was in the sky. However, he maintain optimism in hope for Kehaar to show.

"Right. When they get out, it's our job to help everyone get as far away as they can whilst Kehaar keeps the _Efrafans _at bay." Hazel tasked us.

"Of course, Hazel-rah." Captain Holly agreed.

"But there's no seagull above us." Sonya expressed concern.

"Oh yes, look. Look up there." Hawkbit exaggerated . "See that? No, there's no seagull, Hazel. After we fed him and looked after him, he'd better show."

"Maybe he got confused about when he was to show up?" Hazel thought.

"It's possible that he meant by tomorrow was the next evening. Not this evening." I clarified with Hazel.

"Or maybe he's a completely unreliable knave who we should never have trusted in the first place." Hawkbit moped.

"Calm yourself rabbit, if he's not there, he'll be there tomorrow evening for sure." Liu Kang assured Hawkbit.

"I hate to say it, but we can't stay here much longer, Hazel." Blackberry said. "We're at our wits' end. And without Kehaar and not seeing Bigwig and the prisoners, we've no means of an escape happening."

"Come on. Let's just give it a little while longer. We can't give up yet." Hazel encourage us to hold on longer. "You got out of there without Kehaar. Maybe they can, too."

"I saw something out there in the shadows." Kitana saw a shadowy figure underneath the bridge. The shadow was stationary that he hasn't moved for few minutes.

"It's Bigwig." I recognized him.

Captain Holly sniffed. "With no rabbits."

We headed over to him, as he informed us to stay behind the wall for concealment. "Listen, I'll be brief. The escape will be tomorrow night. Not tonight. Kehaar would be there than."

"However, we need to be quick when we escape." Hanzo added.

Hazel felt that it would be too late, but decided to listen to Bigwig and Hanzo's advises. "Very well. We'll still meet here of course when you two and the escaped rabbits come."

"Right." Bigwig answered. He turned his head towards me. "And Thomas."

"Yeah?"

"Someone you might want to see." he stated.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll have to come and see." Hanzo answered and told me.

"I'll wait here and escort him back when he returns, Hazel-rah." Captain Holly spoke.

Hazel took a moment, before nodding his head. "We'll head back. We'll see you both soon." Hazel and the others waited, as Captain Holly stayed back to wait for me. I followed Bigwig and Hanzo only to see someone that I wasn't expected to see... Katie.

"Thomas?" Katie spoke to me.

I couldn't believe my eyes were seeing. My youngest sister! I could only think that she could have escaped with Bigwig and Hanzo. I went over to her and touched her cheek. "It is you." She gave me a warm hug, as I returned with a hug as well. "Thank God, you're alright."

"I thought I won't see you again, big brother." Katie said.

"Me too! However, from what I heard what happened to you, I knew you'll be alive." I told her.

"We only brought her here for you two to catch up, before we have to take her back." Bigwig told me.

"Take her back?!" I questioned.

"It's true, big brother. I can't go with you." she sadly told me.

"No, I would never let you out of my sight again!" I refused.

"Listen to me, Thomas." she was about to warn me something, until I saw something around her eye.

"Wait, what's that?" I stopped her and only to see her left eye was nearly blackened from being struck. My heart went to my throat. "Who did this to you? Who hit you?! Tell me!"

"It's Farid." she began to tear. "He hit because he wanted me to forget I have a brother."

"Shhh-shhhhh..." I calmed her down, as I let my anger reside. "We'll find a way to get you out, especially with everyone else wanting to escape."

"Like Hyzenthlay?" she asked.

"Yes. You two met?" I questioned.

"She was the sweetest doe. Her and Thethuthinnang." she answered. "Thomas, is this Watership Down?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, but we're not there yet. You're in _Efrafa, _but that'll change until you're free."

"Sorry, Thomas. We have to head back." Hanzo regretfully told me.

"No, don't let her go back there." I refused to let her suffer.

"You'll see her again, alright. Tomorrow night." Bigwig assured me. "We'll make sure to keep an eye out for your sister."

"I have to go, Thomas." Katie told me in tears.

"Tomorrow night. When you and the rabbits escaped, you'll be free and I'll get you fully acquainted at Watership Down when we arrive there." I gave her hug, before she gave me a kiss.

"Good night, big brother." she said.

"Good night, kid sister." I was close to tears. "I'll make sure you'll get out."

She nodded. "Now go."

I slowly let go of her little hand, as I slowly backed away. Hanzo began walking with her, as Bigwig patted on my back. "Don't worry, lad. Your sister will escape unharmed. I promise."

I nodded, as I cleaned my tears. He than joined Hanzo and Katie, as the trio started their journey back to _Efrafa_. I could only watch to see them leave, while Katie briefly waved at me. And I waved back too, before moving into tears.

"I'll get you out of here, Katie. If it's the last thing I'll do." I swore, until I knelt and broke down in tears.

I than felt a touch on the shoulder. I cleaned my eyes to see it was Captain Holly. "You'll see her again, son. I promise."

I got back up on my feet, as my voice broke from my tears. "I know what Farid is capable of... I don't want her to see her hurt. And I already failed. He struck my sister."

Captain Holly couldn't describe the words, but barbaric. However, but he remained calm without being anger, like myself. "Bigwig and Hanzo are reliable. I'm sure they won't let her suffer."

"But what if, they couldn't do anything about it?" I feared.

He shook his head. "Don't question anything like that! Your sister will be kept alive and unharmed. _Frith_ will be watching over her."

I wasn't sure I was going to believe that. However, I had no choice but put trust on Bigwig's and Hanzo's words of promise. I simply nodded my head, as Holly patted. "Good lad. Now, we have to rejoin Hazel and the others to head back to the human camp."

* * *

As Captain Holly and I heading back to rejoin with the others, Bigwig and Hanzo were escorting Katie back to _Efrafa_. Katie couldn't help, but touch and felt Bigwig's fur. At one point he noticed that got his attention.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, as he maintained anger.

"You reminded me of a stuff rabbit that my brother gave me for my birthday." Katie recalled. "However, after feeling your fur, I would always prefer to snuggle and hug a real rabbit like yourself."

Bigwig mildly blushed, as Hanzo chuckled. "At least she didn't call you a Plump Rabbit."

"I'll would you be careful on what you said." Bigwig warned Hanzo.

"As would I!" a female ninja appeared out of nowhere. It was Mileena!

"We are returning back to _Efrafa_, as we made our word." _Thlayli_ spoke to her.

"Only to continue your sabotage against Outworld and _Efrafa_! I'll see to it, that you'll be arrested and tried by your _Owsla_!"

"Go, I'll deal with this beast." Scorpion whispered to _Thlayli_. _Thlayli _than carried Katie onto his back and dashed quickly back to _Efrafa_.

"How dare you call me beast! You insult the emperor's daughter!" Mileena shrieked in rage.

"You're only a clone made by Shang Tsung!" Scorpion exclaimed, as he began his combat with Mileena. _Thlayli_ managed to arrive back in time, before he was being stopped by Captain Campion and Sergeant Sainfoin.

"You're late, _Thlayli_." Captain Campion informed him. "What took you so long?"

"She didn't want to go back underground. I managed to talk her back." _Thlayli_ answered.

"And where's your friend?" Sergeant Sainfoin questioned.

"We were ambushed! Scorpion had me returned back here to get her back underground."

The two officers looked at each other. Campion stepped forward. "And who did?"

"By one of the Outworlders, Mileena." _Thlayli_ answered that had caused whispers among the _Efrafan __Owsla_ bucks present.

Captain Campion sighed and decided to take his word. "Very well, we'll inform the Outworlders of trickery that they pulled against you."

"What about Scorpion?"

"He's not in our jurisdiction. They handle their own affairs. Now, take this human girl to the deep burrow." Captain Campion than instructed _Thlayli _to take the human girl to the deep burrow.

"Yes sir." he nodded and carried out the order.

"And _Thlayli_... I'll be watching you and _Frith_ help you, if we found out that you're part of this trickery that word gets to Captain Orchis." _Thlayli_ than continued on his way to take Katie to the deep burrow. After taking Katie to the deep burrow, _Thlayli_ whispers in assurance that she'll escape. She simply nodded, as she lies next to Hyzenthlay for the night. Minutes went by that before she could sleep, she saw a shadowy figure emerging from the entrance. Katie became frightened that she tries to wake Hyzenthlay, but she was fast asleep. He than had covered Katie's face with a canvas bag.

* * *

I gasped from a dream that I woke up. I looked around to see Hazel and the others were asleep. The humans were asleep as well, even some of the children were close to the some of the rabbits. A group of kids cuddle to Bluebell, as they were there to listen to his jokes and stories that they slept peacefully.

"Thomas?" I gasped and turned over to see, it was only Captain Holly lying on the grass. "You alright?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Just woke up... I'm worried about Katie."

"She'll be alright with Bigwig and Hanzo. They'll look after her." he assured me.

"I don't know... I fear something big would happen to her." I was unsure. "I just had a premonition feeling, that something bad would happen to her."

"It's just a bad dream. We all get them. Just try to get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day. Hazel-rah needed everyone to have their rest." Captain Holly than lied back down.

"Holly?" His head lifted up. "Can I join you tonight, if I may?" He gently nodded his head. I went over to him and lie on his soft side. "I'm just frightened to see my sister getting hurt."

"Once she's out, you'll be able to protect her. Now get some rest, son."

"Thank you Captain... goodnight."

Captain Holly smiled. "Goodnight son." We than slept together, while watching the evening stars and could hope that tomorrow's escape will be successful.


	37. Hyzenthlay

The morning came in _Efrafa_... Hyzenthlay woke up to see that she's still in captivity. Her sisters were beginning to wake up, while others were asleep, and/or becoming too hot from the sun beaming upon them. She than noticed someone was missing... Katie. She began to worry where the human girl was. One of Hyzenthlay sisters, Thethuthinnang was waking up from her sleep, as well as Nettle.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Thethuthinnang asked.

"Katie... I haven't seen her come back last night." Hyzenthlay feared.

"I remember seeing her briefly, before falling asleep. The new _Owsla _buck escorted her back." Thethuthinnang added. "She's not here?"

"No... I promised to look after her... even if it was not to last forever." Hyzenthlay than remembers something in her mind... her execution.

"There's always an opportunity to prevent your execution." Nettle spoke up. "At night, they have two guards down here at most. If we rush them, maybe some of us would get out."

"But even if we escaped the deep burrow, there'd be guards on each mark entrance." Thethuthinnang pointed out.

"Well, we have to do something."

"Stop!" Hyzenthlay begged them to stop talking about plans of escape. "Listen to me, all of you." She grabbed the attention of the does in the burrow. "My stay of execution ends today. Before they take, I want you to promise me two things: Look after the human girl and be sure to keep her safe, and finally... stop fighting. They will always win."

"But, sister..." Nettle tried to give her optimism. "... we must keep-"

"You all keep hoping for the winds to stop blowing, when instead you should learn to steel yourself against them." The does began to whisper among themselves from something they're seeing. Hyzenthlay and the two does looked over at the entrance to see a human girl was escorted by Sgt. Sanfoin and another buck. The girl kept her head down in shame and sniffled in tears. As soon the human girl looked up at the does... it was Katie! Her face was bruised, with a minor bleeding from her nose. She than began to shiver.

"Katie! What happened to you?" Hyzenthlay in shocked.

Katie was trying to get the words out of her mouth, except gasps for air and began to flow with tears many times before. Hyzenthlay recognized an unusual scent that was not familiar. "Did someone done this to you?! Tell us!" Hyznethlay questioned in concern.

"I WANT MY BROTHER!" Katie screamed and hugged the doe. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" The does immediately thought something despicable and foul has happened to Katie.

"Sister..." Thethuthinnang spoke for Katie. "... I think Katie was-"

"Hey you, Hyzenthlay." Sgt. Sainfoin called for Hyzenthlay. "Captain Orchis wishes to see you." Hyzenthlay nearly boiled in anger, however she composed herself into submission, after assuring Katie that she would return. Hyzenthlay exited the burrow. However, Sgt. Sainfoin wasn't finished.

"Now... it has come to my attention that some of you have been singing." Sgt. Sainfoin announced, while Sindel approached to him.

"Your singing for hopes will soon be dashed for the... certain singer dares to sing again... your song will be overheard from my scream." she warned the does.

"Anyone caught doing this will face severe punishment." Sgt. Sainfoin added.

Katie began to become very weak that she passed out to the ground. However, her fall was caught by Thethuthinnang. She gently sat down, as Katie's head rested upon her side.

"It's the heat! She's exhausted." Nettle exclaimed.

"It's not just the heat... she was seduced by another human." Thethuthinnang stated, before she looked back at Katie.

"Without Hyzenthlay to look after us... who'll lead us to freedom." Katie softly, but faintly, spoke.

"Hush now, just rest. How about your favorite lullaby that your parents and your brother use to sing to you?" Thethuthinnang offered to sing a song to her.

"What about the song that you thought about singing... _10,000 Enemies_?" Katie asked. "Everyone wanted to be free here... I want to see my brother again."

Thethuthinnang than nodded and thought about Katie's dire circumstances.

_10,000 enemies wait at my door_  
_I wait for freedom soon, can't take much more_  
_I feel the whole Earth shake _  
_Brought to my knees _  
_Although 10,000 strong, I shall be free _  
_I shall be free _  
_I shall be free_

_I hear the sweetest sound_  
_Blowing from the north_  
_It's says, "Don't panic now" _  
_What's mine is yours _  
_I hope 10,000 times _  
_You tell me the truth _  
_'Cause now there's much to do _  
_I trust in you _  
_I shall be free _  
_I shall be free_  
_I shall be free_  
_I shall be free_  
_I shall be free _  
_We shall we free_

Meanwhile, as Hyzenthlay was being escorted, she could hear very faintly, but gently of Thethuthinnang's voice of singing hope.

* * *

The morning came over towards the streaming brook. Hazel and our group had decided to have a quick meeting underneath a walk-bridge. Some of the rabbits had concerns over one of our plans... Kehaar. Hawkbit expressed in a sarcastic concern that Kehaar would not return.

"Seems to me like we're in a bit of a quandary." Blackberry spoke.

"I know we're, however we'll prevail in the end, after we free the prisoners." Liu Kang spoke.

"A quandary? With Kehaar gone, we have no getaway plan." Hawkbit stated.

"It became clear now that we know that Kehaar will return... tonight." Hazel stated.

"Yes, will if he did 'comeback', the _Efrafans_ will follow them here and kill us!"

"I've spoken to a few of the people here and most soldiers here... they're willing to give us hand for assistance." Sonya spoke, as she and I came to join them. "We just finished speaking to him. He's willing to offer to give us troops to help us with the escape."

"He's willing to give us a few small amount of squads to assist us, even some civilians are willing to arm themselves." I added.

"Humans with 'firesticks'?" Bluebell questioned. "You know how fearful we're with them."

"I know Bluebell... however, there's two reasons why humans like myself obtain firearms: protecting ourselves during the time of war and/or to protect ourselves for any danger, and finally... food." I told him, however I didn't want to say meat. "How do you suppose I was able to fight in a war, without a firearm to protect my unit and myself."

"Hmmm..." Bluebell nodded his head. "I think I see your point."

"We just have to make sure everyone prisoner is with us, when we escape." Captain Holly reminded us. "As well as Thomas' sister." Everyone than looked at me to hear about my sister is found, but at a terrible place.

* * *

Back in _Efrafa_, Hyzenthlay was escorted into The Meeting Chamber, where one of the _Owsla_ captains was present... Captain Orchis. After Hyzenthlay was shoved in there, the guard who escorted her remains on standby.

Captain Orchis first let out with a evil cackle. "Ah, here we are, Hyzenthlay." He came towards her, as she looks away. "You look tired, Hyzenthlay. Are the guards treating you well? Or the our guests... treating you well?"

"I'm fine... what about how they're treating with the human child?"

He turned and struck her with his paw. "I guess you saw her this morning... the rips on her human clothes and the bruises. Unlike you... I imagine you're wondering why you're still alive."

She composed herself and stood back up, as Captain Orchis continues... "After all, you were complicit in the escape of three rabbits and four humans... and not to mention the deaths of one of our guests generals and a few of his soldiers, including the deaths of two guards..." he than hopped back towards Hyzenthlay. "... and my BROTHER!" in a instant, he struck her once again!

Hyzenthlay stood back up once again from the strike she was given. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer rabbit."

He struck her once more, until he hopped a few distances from her to relieve his anger. He than let out his cackle. "Good ol' Hyzenthlay... who is defiant even in the shadow of one who could have her throat out. You're alive... for now... just because we see value in you. The does, they respect you... and of course the human girl... whose brother was one of whom, murdered my brother. Even I respect you."

Hyzenthlay remained silent.

"Perhaps someone could be able to offer a proposal to you, as well I..." Captain Orchis stated, as a human enters the chamber... The Outworld Queen Sindel.

"So, you're the wretched rabbit, who keeps offering optimism to her fellow does." Sindel spoke, as she approaches to Hyzenthlay, as she touches her scared face.

"And I supposed you're The Thousand Enemies Queen." Hyzenthlay smartly spoke back on Sindel.

"Why you little-" Captain Orchis was about to charge for another strike, but Sindel prevented him from striking her, with one finger.

"Has your mother ever taught you matters to respect your queen?!" Sindel angrily stated, as she began to raise her hand to strike her. Out to Hyzenthlay's surprise, Sindel struck Captain Orchis and spoke to him... "Haven't you learned enough to never strike a doe?"

"But, but... she's responsible for the death-"

"I know what she has done!" Sindel exclaimed that almost every creature in the warren could hear her echo. "You and your rabbits treat the females with care, but with no charity in their souls. The striking, will be performed by another female, if necessary. Another mark on her from your bucks, my complaints will be reported to Shao Kahn and eventually your general!"

Captain Orchis submitted to her order. Sindel looks back to Hyzenthlay. "Poor child... you and your does, have suffered greatly. Perhaps, my daughter, Mileena and my emperor could arrange something to offer you lenient treatment. By working for your warren, but most specifically us."

"You want me to become a spy?" she questioned.

Sindel smiles. "Yes... if Captain Orchis wants to explain the reason why to work with us."

She cues Captain Orchis, as he tries to give her encouragement expression to join them. "Well... Hyzenthlay, you use words like a spy, but what you would actually be doing is securing the safety of your friends and family. You could be the one... who makes sure they have good conditions... happy lives."

Hyzenthlay took a moment to think. "But, what about the human girl?"

"Ha! She's more of a weakling than your fellow doe rabbits are. However, I could be able to help with your friends and family. All in exchange for the girl and you and your people could live on your own without this child being a burden on your backs." Sindel went on.

"If I really wanted to work with you..." Hyzenthlay spoke.

"Yes?" Sindel spoke, as Captain Orchis listens.

"...but there'd need to be better conditions for the does." Sindel smiles, as Captain Orchis doubts. "And the human girl too."

In that moment... Captain Orchis grinned. Sindel, on the other hand, her smile fades and roughly lets go of Hyzenthlay's face by the cheeks. "Captain Orchis is right! You're nothing but a small hedgehog's mind to fall into something like that!" She than turns to Captain Orchis... "Do with her as you wish... and ordered." Sindel spoke to him, as Captain Orchis smirks evilly at Hyzenthlay.

"Guard, remove this doe! She's to be executed at _Frith-Down_!" Captain Orchis ordered the guard, standing the entrance, to remove her. As the guard hops in and was about to take Hyzenthlay away, she protests. "The truth is that I already have spies everywhere."

"But-" Hyzenthlay whimpers.

"Everywhere!" Captain Orchis exclaimed.

"But why did you-"

"Why? Because The General wanted to see if I could break you, Hyzenthlay. He wanted to see if I could break you into thousand tiny pieces and then cast you to the wind. And I have to say... it was so, disappointingly easy."

"Unlike one of your friends, Nettle." Sindel added.

"Nettle?" Hyzenthlay questioned.

"Oh yes... she was the one, who has a brighter mind enough to be a spy for us, unlike yourself."

"No! You're lying!" Hyzenthlay refused to believe.

Captain Orchis hops away in a laughter of cackles. Sindel smiles, as she watches Hyzenthlay being escorted away. Moments later, Shao Kahn and General Woundwart entered the chamber.

"So, my wife... how did it go?" Shao Kahn embraced her, with a villain smile.

"Oh, dear husband... you missed the fun." Sindel touches his chest.

"Was it handled to his and your expectations?" General Woundwart questioned.

"To answer to you both she took it... rather well." Sindel smiles viciously.

* * *

As Hyzenthlay was escorted away from the chambers, with a guard escorting her, she than heard the chatters of a doe and two guards nearby. After a short hop, she turned into a corner to see it was one of her sisters Nettle.

"...what did she say?" one of the guards questioned Nettle.

"Hyzenthlay, Thethuthinang, and the human child." Nettle answered.

"They said that?" the second guard questioned out of surprised.

"Yes. Yes, it's all of them." Nettle answered once more.

"You did the right thing telling us." the first guard commended Nettle.

Heartbroken from the truth, Hyzenthlay couldn't believe her eyes. The betrayal done by one of her sisters. "Oh, Nettle." Only to be shoved by the guard to keep moving forward to the Deep Burrow or an isolated burrow, before her execution.


	38. Second Thoughts And Doubts

A group of _Owsla_ bucks of _Efrafa_ gathered at a chamber, where them and Sgt. Sainfoin listens to one of the bucks stories of _El-Ahrairah_. "...So, Prince Rainbow let the rabbits out of the marshes of _Kelfazin _and now nothing on Earth can keep a rabbit out of the vegetable garden. Especially if he's a member of the _Efrafan Owsla_."

At one point, _Thlayli_ enters the chamber and overhears the bucks laughter and telling each other stories, that caught one of the bucks attention. "_Thlayli_. Sainfoin said you were a storyteller at your old warren?"

"Yes... yes I was." _Thlayli_ answered.

"How about you tell us a story?" the buck answered.

"Come on, _Thlayli_, tell us a story!" Another cheered.

"Come on. Give us a story." the third cheered on as well.

After being asked to tell the bucks a story, _Thlayli_ joined the circle of _Owsla_ bucks and was preparing to tell them a story of _El-Ahrairah_. "Alright." He cleared his breath and said a few words to himself, and than he began... "_El-Ahrairah_ needed a trick for-"

"Captain Orchis, sir!" one of the bucks spotted Captain Orchis was entering the chamber, along side with Captain Campion, Farid, and Kano.

"As you were." Captain Orchis said.

"_Thlayli_ was telling us a story, Captain." one of the bucks stated.

Captain Orchis stopped. "_Thlayli_? Which one of you is _Thlayli_?" Captain Orchis than turned towards _Thlayli _and smiled. "Campion has told me all about you. Little big for a storyteller, aren't you? You must be very good." He than chuckles, as he joins the rest of the bucks to hear _Thlayli's _story. "Carry on."

_Thlayli_ cleared his throat once more. "So, _El-Ahrairah _needed a clever trick-"

"No, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Captain Orchis interrupted. "Now, if you're going to tell a story about a trick... why don't you tell the story about how you Farid last night, about escorting Katie a walk outside the warren, hm?"

_Thlayli _remain silent.

Orchis chuckles once more. "Sorry, my apologies, _Thlayli_. It's a joke. It's a joke. My apologies." he continued to chuckle until he stopped. "Right. Continue. Continue, please."

"Uh, he needed a trick to convince-"

"Oh no, no, no, no." Captain Orchis interrupted once more. "I decided I don't want to hear a story about _El-Ahrairah._"

"Which story would you like to hear, sir?" _Thlayli_ asked.

"I want to hear the story about how Reptile and Cyrax, along with our guests soldiers were ambushed including with the death of three officers of a scouting group."

"It was an accident, sir. I didn't know they were in the woods." _Thlayli _answered.

"He's lying!" a sound of a serpent's voice echoed the chamber. Reptile and Sektor brought forth Scorpion, who was apparently tortured. "Scorpion confessed that you were part of the fighting that servery injured Cyrax and myself!"

"Ahh... I see now... you're from the other warren, aren't you, _Thlayli_?" Captain Orchis questioned.

"Which other warren, sir?" _Thlayli_ questioned.

"The one with Captain Holly... and his friend, Thomas. The ones whom are responsible for the death of my brother."

"I don't know any Holly or Thomas. My warren was destroyed by men, sir!"

Captain Orchis signaled Sergeant Sainfoin to strike _Thlayli_. The sergeant hopped towards _Thlayli_ and struck him in the face.

"Again!" Captain Orchis ordered to strike _Thlayli_ again for nearly a pleasure. Captain Orchis than spoke to _Thlayli _once more... "Now, I'll ask you one more time. What do you know about the other warren?"

_Thlayli_ took some breaths and pants, after being struck twice, to compose himself, without unleashing his anger and blowing his cover. "All I know is that my warren was destroyed by men, sir!"

Captain Orchis assumed that wasn't the answer he wanted, as he got nearly close to _Thlayli's _face, with distrust. "You've a _yona's _mile to go, before you earn my trust, _Thlayli_. However, with someone to be at my side." Queen Sindel enters the chamber and immediately recognized his face. However, she suspects that he was undercover, so she decided to let it play out. "But I know just the way you can start." Captain Orchis and Sergeant Sainfoin exited the chamber leaving the others behind, as _Thlayli_ watching them exit.

_Just only I could grab their necks and send them to The Black Rabbit._ Bigwig said to himself in his mind.

Sindel walked towards _Thlayli_ and recognized him. "Everyone... leave me alone with this rabbit." Everyone else exited the chamber, along with Reptile and Sektor carrying Scorpion back to his prison chamber. She than looked back at _Thlayli_. "I thought I seen your face before, _Thlayli_. However, I could suspect that your name is Bigwig, instead of _Thlayli_. Is it not?" _Thlayli_ remained silent, without answering her. She chuckled. "After the execution of Hyzenthlay and Scorpion, I might even spare you, if you're the one to deliver the strike... if not, you'll be exposed in front of everyone present."

* * *

As the afternoon was near towards the end, everyone else of our group was prepared to leave. The Generals gave us our squads to provide us assistance. We started to head for the meeting point, where we would meet Bigwig and Hanzo Hasashi.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Hazel asked all of us.

Everyone nodded. However, before we could leave, Blackberry spoke to him. "Hazel... perhaps we may have to abandon our plan."

"Abandon our plan?" I questioned him. "We're prepared. We have reinforcements that could back us up to aid the escape."

"And we know Bigwig, he'll find a way." Hazel assured him.

"Hanzo can even be a cunning ninja which is twice of cunning." Sonya added.

"I understand, but we don't know even know if Bigwig and Hanzo are still alive." Blackberry feared.

It really brought me to a doubt that I couldn't believe what Blackberry was saying. "No, they're cunning enough to survive! They'll be able to escape. I mean my youngest sister is alive and they would get her and the does out of _Efrafa_."

"I know you wanting to cling onto hope and promise that they'll be able to free them, Thomas. Even if they did escape, we have no way to flee from the _Efrafans_."

"There's a way! We'll be able to fight them off perhaps and even Kehaar could enter the scene. We'll be able to escape." I told him.

"Thomas... from what we have experienced in _Efrafa_... I fear that the possibility is the inevitable." Blackberry didn't want to say it.

"What are you saying?!" I questioned.

"I fear that... she might even be..." At that moment I had to stop him.

"Don't even say that! I know what you're going to say! I forbid you to say it!"

"You may not want to hear it, but with Kehaar gone and not a single word from Bigwig and Hanzo, they may not be able to escape." Hawkbit agreed with Blackberry.

"How could you say that?! Bigwig is strong, however stubborn, but brave. Hanzo is the most cunning, but strong ninja. They even promised me they'll look after Katie and... and they would get her and the does out!"

"Fiver, tell them they're wrong!" I told Fiver. However, he seems conflicted that he didn't want to say. "Sonya, Liu Kang?" They too remain silent, but wanted to say the possibility as a positive. "Captain Holly?!" Captain Holly sighed and gave me a look that he didn't want to hurt me. "You guys really think, besides Hazel that we could pull this off?! How could you guys be unfaithful! We've been on the journey enough to trust each other and being supportive to one and another. I thought you guys were the ones I could happily trust upon you... whenever I don't know anyone nor have friends unlike back at my home after the war." The group just looked at each other before looking back at me. "If you guys don't have faith that we could prevail... you all could go to Hell! I'm not going to leave my sister to die over there by the hands of 'Madman Terrorist' or a Outworld Emperor!"

"Wait, stop!"

I heard someone shouting for me to come back... however, it was too late. I left the group again... this time, I'll head over to the meeting point where we'll meet Bigwig and Hanzo to regroup and escort the prisoners to safety. As I continued to run, my heart begins to beat faster than a drummer could beat that I morphed into a wolf that I dashed off in fury to save my sister, with help or not.


	39. Blood For Blood

I had no idea, nor how I got to the meeting point quickly. The anger boiled inside of me, that I let out a rendering howl. I began to boil, as I feel the pain once more, before I morphed back into my human form. I looked around to see I was alone, but I was at the meeting point. Weakened... I passed out.

Minutes later, I began to hear voices and whispers.

_Are you sure, I could try to give him a kiss? It nearly worked before._

_Bluebell, this is not the time and it's not a thing we do! _Another voice came. _Thank you very much, Cage._

_Hey, that's Johnny Cage to you!_

_Your puns is not the best time, Cage._

_He's waking up!_

I opened my eyes to see the group was surrounding me.

"Thomas, are you alright?" Captain Holly asked me in worry.

"What- what happened?" I asked, as I felt light headed.

They all looked at each other, before looking back at me. "Thomas... please don't be upset." Fiver spoke. "You became furious like a badger, when Blackberry and Hawkbit spoke doubts about freeing the does and your sister."

I than looked at Blackberry and Hawkbit. "Was I?"

"Well... you were in a temper, but you're more committed and dedicated to Hazel's plan. At the same time, your human emotions got in the way and than-"

"You don't have to go on... I own you all an apology." I apologized. "Especially you Fiver... I have no idea what came over me. I just wanted to save my sister and bring her home... she's the only family I have left."

"You journeyed for miles to get here and stuck it out amongst the marsh and the heat and..." I looked at Fiver, as I figured what he was about to say... humans. "Oh, you already know that." I chuckled from his light joke. "I know you'd wanted to remain here forever for Bigwig, Hanzo, and the others to come meet us here. If Hazel say stay, we stay, but if we left, know that we gave it our all, brother. No one can say we didn't."

"Fiver's right, Thomas." Hazel agreed.

"I just want to make the same mistake back in Afghanistan. Especially if I have a sister involved with this crossfire." I feared. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll remain hidden until Bigwig and Hanzo arrive with the others... than we'll escape." Hazel decided.

"Men, secure the perimeters around the under path, so in case we're ambushed, in my command, you open fire." Sonya ordered the squads to take position, while we remain in the bushes to wait for Bigwig and Hanzo to arrive with the prisoners... and my youngest sister, Katie. One of my hands began to shake, with the possibilities to see if Blackberry could possibly be true or we could pull off this operation to free the prisoners. A paw settled on my shaking right hand. I looked to see it was Captain Holly.

"Don't worry, son. You'll see your sister. I promise." He comforted and assured me, with a warm smile.

"Thank you." I thanked him, as I held onto his paw.

* * *

The evening is around the corner... as well as Hyzenthlay's execution. _Thlayli_, Captain Orchis and the _Owsla_ assigned to this execution escorted Hyzenthlay away from the warren, with the Outworld invaders brought Scorpion as well to face execution. Cyrax is awaited to execute not only a traitor to the Outworld Invaders, but executing a ninja from a rival clan.

"By the orders of my husband, Shao Kahn asked me to carry out his sentence... Scorpion, for your insubordination and treason is death." Sindel stated. "Any last words?"

"If you kill me, I'll live again." Scorpion warned Sindel.

"Quan Chi will make sure you stay in the Netherrealm after you're dead." Sindel stated, before she looked over to Captain Orchis.

"Now _Thlayli_, you want to earn my trust. You'll be the one that ends her." Captain Orchis spoke to _Thlayli_. _Thlayli_ seemed hesitant of executing Hyzenthlay, especially in his mind that he stated tonight will be the night. "Do you have any last requests?"

Hyzenthlay took a minute to think for her final request, before execution... "Yes, I do have a request. I'd like to speak to Katie."

"Go fetch for her!" Captain Orchis ordered one of the bucks to bring Katie.

_Thlayli_ looked at Hyzenthlay... "I wanted to say my goodbyes to her." She whispers.

After minutes of waiting, Katie was not only being escorted by a buck, but also by Farid, with him is a blade. _Thlayli_ was ready to embed his claws to the ground, as he saw a monster pulling Katie by her hair. Farid shoved her to the ground, before Katie embraced Hyzenthlay.

"Please, would you give me some space?" Hyzenthlay asked one of the guards. As soon the two were given space, Hyzenthlay spoke to her. "Katie... you know what's about to happen."

"You can't!" Katie pleaded.

"I'm sorry... however, I'm willing to give you the last information for another opportunity to escape with my sisters: go to the west side of the warren as fast as you can. They're breaking free-"

"They know... I heard Nettle informed them. We're still trapped here. However, I can't leave you." Katie told her.

"I'm sorry, but I must. Find another way to free my sisters." she spoke.

"But what about-"

"I'm ready." Hyzenthlay told the guard.

"No! You can't die!" Katie was than dragged away, as she was than placed on her knees. Farid than positioned his blade near her neck.

Captain Orchis smiled evilly. "_Thlayli_, deal with this quickly... and Sainfoin, if he hesitates... kill him too." _Thlayli_ realized that he was given a warning of death, if he refused to kill Hyzenthlay. "And of course... if Katie has anything to deal with this... her blood will flow." Somewhere in the distance, a flow of smoke was in the bushes, before it disappeared.

* * *

As we standby for Bigwig and Hanzo, we saw smoke coming from the bushes, the smoke rises only to reveal it was Smoke. "I found Bigwig and Hanzo. Hanzo would be executed along with a doe. And possibility a child too."

"Katie!" I feared.

"Team Charlie, locate the position where the execution is taking place and standby for my orders!" Sonya ordered one of the three squads to locate the execution site.

My heart went out to my sister in fears that she would be executed. I left the group to join with Charlie Team, it wasn't until Sonya stopped me. "Thomas, you're to stay here!"

I simply ignored her, even at one Hazel told me to return, but I kept following the squad. As I was following them, I was blocked by Captain Holly. "Thomas, what you're doing?!"

"I'm going to save my sister!" I exclaimed. "And you can't stop me!" I continued to follow, as Captain Holly, disapproves this, decides to follow me.

We eventually we arrived at the scene, in hiding where Smoke was hiding.

"We spotted a few tangos, Lieutenant Blade. Your orders?" one of the soldiers walkies.

"Stand down, unless any of you have a clear shot." Sonya informed us.

As the squad readied their rifles, I was beginning to prepare my rifle as well. I looked through the scope to see Bigwig's paw was on Hyzenthlay. A few tangos were present, as well Farid. I aimed my sights onto him, as I noticed a machete knife was around my sister's throat. He than spoke to himself, as if he was blessing himself to kill a child. Murdering a child! There will be no blessing upon for the sins he has achieved throughout the years. It would be my chance to end my suffering, as well as my sister's. The thundere rumbles, as the rain is around the corner.

* * *

"It's fine..." Hyzenthlay whispered to _Thlayli_. "Tell Holly... I'll be with him, when he closes his eyes." _Thlayli_ looked at Sainfoin and everyone else present waiting for the execution of Hyzenthlay. However, the executioner was hesitant. Bigwig knows Hyzenthlay better, since after he was told about her. He released her from his paw, as she wonders why she was let go... Bigwig remembered his promise.

"You know, Hyzenthlay, some rabbits are subtle and cunning. Some are good at tricks, but I'm not one of them." Bigwig told her. "Look at my face. Look how rough and worn it is. Look at my scars. I'm not a saboteur or a storyteller. I'm Bigwig! I'm a fighter! And by _Frith_, I'll be damned if I'll leave this world doing anything else!"

Sainfoin intervened and shoved Hyzenthlay away. "I don't know what you're doing, _Thlayli_, but it ends now!" Sainfoin struck Bigwig.

"Sonya! One of the enemy rabbits struck Bigwig!" one of the squads informed Sonya Blade.

"Alright soldiers, choose your targets and fire when ready." We heard Sonya's voice giving us the mark to prepare combat with the enemies. My rifle was ready for the target all along, as my sights on my scope is sighted on Farid.

Bigwig, meanwhile, stood up, as if he didn't felt a thing. "For the last two days, you have cuffed me in the face... over and over again!" he than struck Sainfoin and kicked him to the side. He than charged at the sergeant and scratched him once more. "... And it's been incredibly frustrating!" He bit Sainfoin's neck and tossed him away, as the _Efrafan_ guard went to his aid, while Bigwig chuckled. "Oh, how I've longed for this."

Sergeant Sainfoin and the _Efrafan_ buck were shocked to see Bigwig was tough, as a big brute. With one scare, Sainfoin and the buck fled, as Bigwig laughs at them, as Hyzenthlay joins him.

"Do you have any fight left in you?" Bigwig questioned her. Hyzenthlay smiled and nodded.

"Execute them all at once!" Sindel than ordered her soldiers to dispose of them. In a flash, the squad fired their shots, as the thunder roared. It took out Cyrax with a chest shot and apparently shutting his cyber systems down for good. Another wounded Kano on the leg that gave Hanzo Hasashi the opportunity to strike him down. As well, defeating most of the Outworld soldiers, while Sindel and Mileena escaped, while Sektor and Reptile searches for us.

"They may find us, we have to go!" one of the squads informed us.

"Thomas, we have to leave." Captain Holly informed me.

"No! Not yet, not until Katie is safe!" I rejected, as I still have sights on Farid.

"Three will stand down, now! Before I kill this girl!" Farid barked at them.

"You wouldn't dare harm a child, if you know what's good for you!" Hanzo told him.

"Let her go!" Hyzenthlay shouted at him. Bigwig was ready to charge at Farid, but couldn't risk of Farid killing my sister.

"Never! If you take another step, her head will roll..." he than reveal to have a suicide vest on himself. "...we'll die here and Allah will bless me!"

"By _Frith_, you're mad!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"_Bismillah... _(In The Name of God in Arabic)..." as he going through his prayer, Katie bite his finger, as I could hear the scream, but quickly recovers and was ready to kill them all. Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger and my rifle fired! Farid flew onto his back, as he dropped the machete and the trigger to his vest.

"Tango Down." I spoke, as I thought of my fallen Brothers-in-Arms that perished under his hands. I breathed quickly, as I finally shot my long time enemy. We than saw Bigwig looking towards our direction, before he and Hyzenthlay headed back to warren to rescue the prisoners. Hanzo quickly took Katie to safety, as the two fled for our meeting spot.

"Lieutenant Blade, few hostiles have escaped while a few were taken." one of the squadmates confirmed.

"Retrieve Hanzo and Katie, quick as possible and get the Hell out of here!" Sonya walkies us. The squad came out and waved at Hanzo to have them escorted away from _Efrafa_ to meet with Hazel and the others. Before I was able to leave, I had one final task to do... to make sure... that Farid is dead. I headed over to where he was lying down.

"Thomas, come back!" Captain Holly hopped to went after me, however when he got up to me, I realized that Farid was still alive... barely.

"You did!" Farid congratulated me with laughter. "You finally got what you wanted... I could always-" my foot than squashed his hand, before he could reach the trigger of the denotation of his vest.

"I don't think so." I told him, as I pulled out my side arm.

Farid was nearly frantic over what has become of him. "I don't deserve to die in your hands, I deserve to kill thousands of you Americans, as I take my life for Allah."

"Deserve has got nothing to do what is to come next... this will be for my brothers and thousands of lives you killed in your hands."

He than smiled evilly. "Even if you killed me, your memories will never go away, after I'm dead. Nor bringing back your family and your fellow crusaders!"

I pulled the trigger and fired at his hand. He screamed in pain. "That was for my lives you have taken..." I pulled for another shot on his right shoulder. "... that was for my fellow brothers in the Army..." I than holstered my sidearm and pulled out my knife and was ready to give him an impale, before he stopped me.

"Stop! Just say a word, anything you want!" those was his last words out of desperation, but it meant nothing to me, as I stabbed his throat. His voice gurgled from choking his blood.

"I want my family back... you son of bitch!" I embedded the knife deeper into his throat, before dozens of blood stream from his slit neck. Appalled, I became very shaky that I feel down and stared at his body.

"Thomas." Captain Holly couldn't believe what I've done. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, sir... I just can't let him live. He murdered my family! And my unit!" I exclaimed.

Captain Holly sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Come, we must hurry to join Hazel-rah and the others." The two of us left Farid's lifeless body to rot, as what is left of him.


	40. The Escape

Meanwhile, inside the _Efrafa _warren, Bigwig and Hyzenthlay race against time to find one of the prisoners that was kept nearby... Blackavar. As they were going through tunnel after tunnel, Hyzenthlay realizes that the _Owsla_ may have gone secure outside along with the Outworld Invaders.

"The tunnels are empty. They've taken the bait!" Hyzenthlay informed Bigwig.

"Quickly! It won't be long before they realize what's happening." Bigwig and Hyzenthlay make haste to find where Blackavar was kept. However, he was not alone, two guards of the _Efrafan __Owsla_ were guarding him. Apparently, the guards spotted them and ordered them to halt.

"Stop! What are you doing down here?" one of the guards questioned Bigwig.

"So, here's the deal. I'll only kill whichever one of you I catch first." Bigwig stated an ultimatum for the guarded bucks. However, it didn't last long for the two bucks to whimper and flee the chamber, leaving Blackavar alone.

"So... you must be the one they call _Thlayli_." Blackavar spoke to Bigwig, as he stood up and hopped towards him.

"You could call me Bigwig. I've got one question for you, can you fight?" Bigwig asked him.

"I've got claws and teeth, haven't I?" Despite of the injures from abuse in _Efrafa_, Blackavar wasn't going to back down, if he had to fight an _Efrafa_ to be free.

"I like you already."

The three than continued, quickly through the tunnels to find one of the _Owsla_ Captains, by the name of Chervil, was disciplining the does that were imprisoned in The Deep Burrow. Bigwig and Blackavar were ready to take down the Captain.

"I'm going to see to it, personally, that every single one of you is punished." Captain Chervil threatened the does, as he had to silence one of the does, Thethuthinnang, who rallied the does from her singing.

Bigwig and Blackavar than charged at the captain and the three engaged into a combat. The combat didn't last long enough that they either killed or incapacitate Captain Chervil. Bigwig than emerged to face the does that were imprisoned. "You fancy coming out for a stroll?"

While the trio had managed to rescue the does that were kept in The Deep Burrows, Woundwart and his _Owsla_, and along with Shao Kahn and his army exited out of the warren where they were informed of a possible escape from another part of the warren. The rain fell upon them, as the thunder and lightening happens in almost in every instant.

"I was told that the prisoners would certainly break out from here." Shao Kahn spoke to General Woundwart.

The General remain silent, as he was investigating the surroundings. He haven't seen one single prisoner attempting to escape from this route, where they would dug up and expected to be followed. Woundwart knew of this too well, as he looked back at them. "Everyone back to your marks now! We've been tricked."

However, it was too late for the them. Bigwig was already leading the prisoners out of _Efrafa_ from the main entrance of the warren. They began to be drenched in the rain, as they escaped for freedom. The only one doe that was left behind was Nettle. She watched as her sisters escape from this warren. At one point she was able to stop Hyzenthlay for the last time.

"Hyzenthlay!" Nettle called for her sister. "They said they'd hurt the does if I didn't. I never gave them any names. I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

For Hyzenthlay, she knew it was too good to be true. She remembered that Nettle was talking to two of the guards, while being escorted back from encountering Orchis and Sindel. Without saying a single word, Hyzenthlay turned and continued to follow her sisters for the path of freedom, as Nettle stays behind in regret that she has betrayed her sisters.

* * *

Captain Holly and myself was able to catch up with Hanzo and Katie. Katie hurried to me and embraced me with a warm and a heartfelt reunion hug. At the same time, I'm happy that I was able to see my sister alive, at the same time I felt something void during our hug, as if something wasn't right. I gave her a kiss.

"Thank you for the rescue." Hanzo thanked me. "We have to quickly rejoin with Hazel before-" While we hurried to join Hazel, we discovered that the most of the squads were lying around apparently dead from acid decomposing the corpses. Captain Holly recognized the scent, as he saw something moving around the bushes.

"Get down!" Captain Holly pushed me and Katie down, as an acid was spitted for us. Miraculously, none of us were hurt.

"Reptile!" Hanzo readied his sword, as Reptile made himself appear.

"Who dares to challenge me?" Reptile demanded a challenge.

"You guys get Katie out of here, I'll deal with this lizard." I told Hanzo and Captain Holly to get Katie to safety. The two nodded their heads and the trio flee to join Hazel, as I stayed behind to fight Reptile.

"Your rabbit friends will be my next prey, after the humans are destroyed." Reptile taunted.

"Let's see who'll be preyed upon first... Reptile." I went on my stance and was ready for combat.

Reptile than disappeared from sight. I look at my surroundings to find Reptile. When I did my fifth turn towards the bridge, an acid spit was coming towards me that in a quick second, I was able to dodge the attack. Reptile was still invisible... I continued to look around to see if he's nearby, until I felt tongue around my neck and I could say it was Reptile's. I pulled out my combat knife and managed to cut off his tongue. He roared in pain, but he was able to be aggressive in combat, as he tackled me down. He held me down by restraining my arms. He than started to salivate on me.

"I'll enjoy eating your flesh!" Reptile roared.

Before he could even enjoy his meal, I was able to kick him off of me and I was able to combat with him, until I was able to restrain him myself. He began to squirm and resist to break free. I was able to reach for my knife and began stabbing him repetitively, before I slit his throat and he began to choke and gurgle. After I got back on my feet, I ended him by squashing his head like a bug.

"Well done, mortal." I turned to see Sektor was present. "You have combated bravely against a Zaterran. Perhaps you could be part of the Lin Kuei and of course being a cyborg."

"You really think that is going to work on me?!" I questioned his foolish offer. "Not after what you and Cyrax did?!"

"Very unwise, but obvious." He than launched a missile from his chest and blasted me. I landed on the ground, before another rocket came at me and I was blasted again and my back landed on a boulder. My back began to hurt that I couldn't move. Sektor walked towards me, as he prepares his flamethrower. "Now... you'll suffer as your family has suffered in the stakes."

I spit at his boots, as my final insult, before meeting my fate. Someone tackled the cyborg, that I fell to the ground, and tossed him to the side. I looked to see it was Captain Holly. He saved my life! "Captain Holly!"

"A creature, rescuing a human?!" Sektor laughed. "This must be a joke!"

"Not unless you do understand how some humans are not destructive. You must have forgotten all about it, because you must have been human before a machine." Captain Holly stood up.

"Too bad, you won't be able to see your Hyzenthlay." Sektor was ready to use his flamethrower from his arm. I quickly got up and stood in front of Holly, before Sektor could activate the flamethrower. The flames rushed towards me, but suddenly... it was deflected. As if, if I was invincible or immune.

Captain Holly was surprised. "By _Frith_, how are you doing that?!"

"I don't know!" Clueless, but I was able to save Captain Holly. The flames started to engulf around me, as if I was able to control it. Sektor continues to use it's flamethrower, until he could no longer. The flames started to emerge upon me, as I raised my hands and the flames started to grow.

"For our families." I said to Sektor, before I used the flames to inflame Sektor. He began to run all around, until he fell to the ground and twitched... before he was nearly burnt to crisp. I let out a relief that Cyrax and Sektor are both dead.

"I never thought we would send them to _The Black Rabbit_." Captain Holly stated.

"Unfortunately, it's not for the humans though." I said.

"I understand, but I never thought they would be dead after what they have done to us." he stated.

"Yes, but... I was only defending you." I told him. "He would have killed you." I than felt something inside me that was going to morph. However, I wasn't feeling any bubbling inside, as if I was being turned into a wolf. I was brought down on all fours and I turned into something else... a rabbit.

"_Frith_ and _His Messengers_! Thomas, you're a rabbit!" Captain Holly was amazed, as he approached me and sniffed me. "As if you're a rabbit like us."

"Perhaps it was from what Nightwolf said about my Duality of Animality." I stated.

"Yes. Yes indeed." he nodded his, until we realized something.

"Bigwig!" we both said and we hurried off to re-group with Hazel and the others.

* * *

We continued to hurry in the rain, as we hopped through the scents of Hanzo's and my sister's. It was until we arrived to see Hazel and the others waited for Bigwig and the prisoners. Captain Holly and I were able to arrive back at the group, as I saw my sister and Hanzo were with them. I was about to approached to them, Earthrealm Warriors were ready for combat or questioning me, but Nightwolf intervened on time.

"Easy, friends. It's Thomas and Captain Holly." Nightwolf spoke, as the two of us came to them.

"Thomas?" Liu Kang questioned me.

"Uhh... yeah. Surprise." I lightly chuckled.

Hazel couldn't believe to see a human was turned into a rabbit. "Thomas... we almost didn't recognized you."

"However, it won't be any surprised that he does look like his fellow captain here." Kung Lao spotted my rabbit appearance alike to Captain Holly's.

We both look at each other, before Captain Holly chuckled. "He's right. You do have my fur." I smiled. I wasn't sure why I have his fur, perhaps because he's my favorite Watership Down rabbit.

"Bigwig!" Fiver spotted a rabbit underneath the bridge. We looked and studied the rabbit, until we recognized it was Bigwig. "Hazel, it's Bigwig, and he's with the others!"

We hurried to greet Bigwig and the prisoners. At one point, I spotted Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay spotted each other, as they approached. "Hyzenthlay, thank you for saving me. I owe you my life." Captain Holly spoke to her again.

"Your friends have given me back my life, and if the roles were reversed, you'd have done the same." she spoke to him.

"A thousand times." Captain Holly remarked, just before the two shared a nuzzle to each other.

"He's definitely, out of the league." Kung Lao joked.

"Oh no..." I smirked at Kung Lao. "They're meant for each other."

"Hyzenthlay!" I noticed my sister running towards her and hugged her gracefully. "I thought I lost you!"

"I thought I lost you too." Hyzenthlay smiled warmly at her.

"Bigwig, what happened?" Sonya asked.

"There's not time to explain!" Bigwig informed her, before he turned to Hazel, while we all began our way. "These _Efrafans _are fast, big and they know how to cover ground. If they catch up with us-"

We were than halted by an army of _Efrafan_ rabbits in front of us, as well some of the Outworld Warriors. We tried to go the other way, but the Tarkatans and few dangerous human faces that we never seen before. It was until I recognized them that they were probably Kano's and Farid's thugs. We than turned back to our front to see the rabbits and the warriors moved way for two dangerous figures that we would ever see a Deadly Alliance together: General Woundwart and Shao Kahn.

"So, we finally meet. _Thlayli_." Woundwart spoke to Bigwig, as he started to make his way towards him. "They told me you weren't a fighter, but I know a fighter when I see one. I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you."

I stood in front of Bigwig. "Try take him than!"

"And who is this?" Woundwart smirked and sniffed for my scent. "You don't smell like a rabbit... you smelled like... like 'man'."

"An Earthrealmer!" Shao Kahn roared, as my identity was blown. "A human morphed into a rabbit?!" Shao Kahn laughed, along with the others beside him.

"IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TAKE ON BIGWIG, WOUNDWART... I CHALLENGED YOU INTO COMBAT!" I exclaimed. The Earthrealmers, Hazel and the rabbits gasped.

"Listen to me Thomas, don't be so foolish!" Bigwig warned me.

"Ha, a human turned rabbit challenged me?" Woundwart joked.

"Yes, if I win you let us all go!" I stated.

"If I win... I'll enjoy killing you, and your sister, along with your FRIENDS!" He charged for me and I was able to dodged him. However, we than engaged into close combat, as we scratch each other. I was able to give Woundwart a few cuffings, but Woundwart was too much at power that he slammed me hard to the ground, where his paw was crushing my head.

"Thomas!" Captain Holly shouted for me.

"NO! LET HIM GO!" Katie begged.

"FINISH HIM!" Shao Kahn ordered Woundwart.


	41. Mission Success!

I opened my eyes to see that I was on the ground, as I heard Shao Kahn say "FINISH HIM!". My neck was being tightened from Woundwart's paw, as I was being held down by him.

"Look at yourself... you turned yourself into a worthy buck that you're not. I never see you compassionate to our kind." Woundwart mocked me, as he tightens my neck more harder that I could barely breathe. "You're only a human that destroys rabbits!" He than scratched me on the cheek that left me a scar. He than raised his other paw for the final blow.

Suddenly, I saw something that was in his moon-white eye. Apparently, I experienced a very short flashback of his past... He was a young buck and perhaps he was with his father on a garden raid. Woundwart than spotted a fox that he could barely be able to alarm his father and the others that a fox was lurking nearby. It was too late... the fox got to his father, before going after the rest of the group.

"Run to our warren..." Woundwart's father spoke. "Save your mother... save... Laurel."

"What did you just say?" I than heard Woundwart questioning that I returned back to the present where the rain continued to fall hard, and lighting and thunder strike.

"Run back to our warren..." I found out that I was saying his father's dying words. "...save Laurel!"

Woundwart froze, as he started to have a flashback moment himself that everyone was still waiting for Woundwart's strike. While I was starting to go back a little of my mother's name, I could remember in my family's demise... that my father said something to my mother, before they were being burned alive.

"...I love you. I love you... Laurel." my father comforted my mother, in seconds before their painful death.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Shao Kahn shouted at Woundwart. "FINISH HIM!"

Anger began to boil over The General, as started to breathe heavily, as he finished his haunting flashback. "Why did you say that name?! Why did you mention my mother's name? The name, Laurel..." He continued to squeeze my throat, while he continues to question me... "...WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!"

"General, STOP!" I than heard Captain Holly's voice, as he rushes towards me to shield me.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!" Woundwart asked me repetitively.

"It's Thomas' mother's name!" Captain Holly answered. "It's the human's mother's name."

Woundwart lowered his paw, as he was breathing heavily over the thought of his mother and the painful memories of the death of his family and warren. Apparently, he and I shared something that we lost family, especially Holly. It was a moment of silence, even that I couldn't hear the rain and the thunder. However, it didn't last long until he composed himself and came back to the present and glared at his victim.

"Now... you'll suffer as I've suffered!" Woundwart than raised his paw and again to strike me. Captain Holly shielded me and I feared for his death. Suddenly, out of no where... something knocked Woundwart off of me. We were all surprised something attacked Woundwart.

"What in the Elder Gods, was that?!" Shao Kahn exclaimed. It was until something struck him, that he only received little damage. We all looked until we saw something flying towards Woundwart again. It was a seagull and it made a war cry, as it charges for Woundwart... it was Kehaar!

"Kehhar!" Hazel exclaimed and was amazed to see our secret weapon was back. I than saw Erron Black began to aim his rifle for Kehaar. I quickly drew my side arm and fired at Black. I was able to get a good shot at his shoulder, before he quickly drew and shot me in the shoulder with his revolver. The force of the bullet's impact knocked me back.

"Thomas!" Captain Holly shouted for me, but I went unconscious and I heard and see nothing.

* * *

I slowly began to wake up and found myself in a tent, that closely resembles to a hospital tent. I began to sit up, but a paw was than placed upon my chest.

"It's alright, Thomas." I looked up to see it was Captain Holly, as he warmly smiled. "You have taken a good wound."

Still have some strain from my wound, but I was able to sit up a bit. "Can't remember when I had my first bullet wound during a combat."

"The humans managed to help you recover." Captain Holly assured me.

I than couldn't notice that he had an open wound on his shoulder. "Holly, your wound."

He looked at it. "Oh, don't worry about it. Like I said, I had worse."

"Here." I spotted a wound ointment that was next to my bed. I used a cloth to clean his wound.

"Thomas, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to help you." I assisted, while I was cleaning his wound. "As you helped me." After I was finished, I placed the cloth to aside and wanted to give Captain Holly something. "Sir, I wanted to give you something that I was given with, when I was on my unit, during my military days." I pulled off my military scarf from my neck and started to wrap it around Holly. He backed away, a little.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm giving you a gift, Captain Holly." I gently wrapped the scarf around his neck. "When I was in Afghanistan, we would have to wear those scarfs or what they call _shemagh_ to protect ourselves from the desert sand and dust. If you wear this, you're always in part with my unit." I than gave him a salute, as he bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you." Captain Holly thanked me. We than turned to see someone coming in the tent. It was Katie. She had a smile on her face that she rushed towards me and gave me a heavy, embracing hug.

"I thought I lost you, big brother!" she shed a bit of joyful tears.

"I thought I lost you, too." I replied. After we let go of each other, I noticed she had some bruises on her face that I felt guilty that I wasn't able to protect her.

"Her wounds will be better." Captain Holly assured me.

Katie looked to see Captain Holly. "Thomas... are these the good rabbits?" she asked.

"Yes, Katie..." I assured her. "This is Captain Holly. Captain of the _Owsla._"

Captain Holly bowed his head in greetings. "It's finally a pleasure to meet you, your brother spoke very fond of you."

She than walked over to Holly and gently touched his face, with her tiny fingers, before giving him a rub on his back. "You must be a very strong rabbit."

Captain Holly and I chuckled from my sister's remark. "I've been trained in combat."

"I can't wait to meet with the others!" she was eager.

"How about we could get you acquainted with them, would you like that?" Captain Holly asked.

"Yes, please." Katie answered politely.

I stood up, as Captain Holly gave me a boost up. "Let's go." We than walked out of the tent to see rabbits and humans coexist with each other, while I could see the generals were discussing in another tent with Sonya and Jax about the invasion and updates on our troops. Everyone than noticed that we came out of the tent, that Hazel and the others greeted us.

"How are you feeling?" Hazel asked.

"Better." I answered.

"You, human!" I turned to see Kehaar was flapping his wings and calling for me. He came over to join us. "I must thank you for saving my wings."

"No problem, thank you for helping us." I thanked him.

"And who is this baby chick?" Kehaar spotted Katie.

"Katie is my sister. Katie, this is Kehaar." I introduced Katie to Kehaar.

"You're the one who helped us last night." she stated.

"Ha, yes! The one, who saved the rabbits from _Efrafa_." Kehaar exclaimed that his accent made my sister giggled. She than turned towards to see the rabbits among us.

"Hello, little one. You must be Katie." Hazel greeted.

"Yes. And you're Hazel." she answered with a smile.


	42. Coming Home

"Hazel, this is my youngest sister, Katie. Katie, this is Hazel." I introduced her to Watership Down's Chief Rabbit, as he bowed his head in greeting.

"It's a honor to meet you, Hazel." Katie greeted.

"The honor is mine." Hazel greeted back. He than lend his paw for Katie to shake. She reached her hand to his paw and both gave each other a greeting handshake. "And this is Fiver... my brother."

Fiver approached to her and smiled. "Hello."

"Fiver!" She hugged him warmly and gentle. At first, I worried that he might had a _tharning_ moment, but he was subtle and still with Hazel's assurance. "You're the most adorable rabbit I've ever seen."

"And of course, you know... _Thlayli_. However, you could call him Bigwig." I introduced Katie to Bigwig, as he bowed in greeting and she curtsy. "The ones, you haven't met: Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackberry, and the silver-blue rabbit is Bluebell.

"Hello, little one." Bluebell greeted.

"Hello, Bluebell... Thomas tells me you're a wonder for jokes and story telling." Katie greeted.

"Why yes indeed. Perhaps I could tell you one right now, if you're interested."

"Bluebell!" Blackberry warned him.

"How do you wake up a human?" Bluebell questioned Katie.

"A true love's kiss?" Katie guessed.

Bluebell gasped. "How do you know?"

"I've seen them in fairy-tale Disney films. Like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty." Katie answered, as I shook my headed and chuckled, while Blackberry disapproved.

"Bluebell, how many times I told you?"

"Lighten up, Blackberry. Oh! I know how to do that." Bluebell smirked.

"How?" Katie questioned.

Bluebell attempts to kiss Blackberry. "Now stop that, Bluebell!" Katie couldn't help, but laugh.

"Now, please don't encourage him. He's always that mischievous whenever he does this to me." Blackberry politely pleaded.

"I don't know, Blackberry. She really had a good laugh." I told him, as I try to hold back my laugh.

* * *

The Earthrealm Warriors joined us, as Raiden was present as well. Kehaar joined us as well, as he flew and landed clumsy nearby, before walking his way towards us.

"Raiden, what is it?" I asked.

"We come to see that you're recovered." Raiden answered.

"Yes, thank you." I thanked him.

He bowed his head in response. "I was able to return to aid everyone's escape, when you were shot."

"Oh..."

"Still, we wanted to thank you for the assistance." Hazel thanked him.

"Your welcome. I'll still be around and watching everyone." He than disappeared in a flash.

"Since when does humans disappear like that quickly? No one could disappear like Kehaar." Kehaar questioned for the fact that Raiden didn't have wings.

"No, but he's god of thunder." Kung Lao answered. "Travels like this all the time."

Kehaar prepares his wings, as if he would be leaving. "You off?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be off. Like I would say, birds need to find mothers, too." Kehaar spoke to us, before turning towards Hazel. "You'll find your way back to the downs fine. Aye?"

"Yes, we'll be able to make it back home just fine now. Thanks to you." Hazel spoke.

"Maybe the next time I see you, I'll see little Hazels, too?"

"Perhaps." Hazel stated. "Thank you, Kehaar. Without you, we would've stopped running a long time ago." Hazel thanked Kehaar. "You're always welcome to our warren."

"I'll be back. When the cold winds return." Kehaar stated.

"We'll be waiting for you when that time comes." I stated, even Katie looked at me with a question, but she didn't want to ask now. However, I was able to see it through her expression.

"Abandoning us again, are you?" Bigwig questioned Kehaar.

"You're going to have find a way to exist without me for a while... plump rabbit." Kehaar answered that got some of us laughing, even Katie.

"For the last time, my name is BIGWIG!" he was about to charge at him..

"I know it's Bigwig!" Kehaar flapped his wings and missed him. "But what's life if can't tease your pal a little, eh?"

"He's right, Plump Rabbit." I joked with a wink.

"Now don't you even start!" Bigwig exclaimed.

Kehaar began took off his wings and flew away towards the hills, until we no longer seen him. "You think they'll see him again?" Liu Kang asked.

I nodded. "Most likely. It won't be last."

"What do you mean, we'll be waiting for you when that time comes?" Katie asked me.

I smiled. "When we get to the down, we'll talk about it than." She than nodded.

* * *

"Well, the does have seen that the bird, who saved us, is gone. They're exhausted and scared-" Fiver approached to his brother.

"But they have to move on. They'll die if they stay here." Hazel spoke.

"Perhaps it's time..." Captain Holly stated. "You've been the leader ever since you led everyone from Sandleford especially as we settled at our new home at the down."

Hazel silently was nervous.

"Just speak from your heart." Liu Kang assured him.

"I'm sure Clover would wanted to say that to you too, Hazel-rah." I agreed.

Hazel breathed in and out, before he cleared his throat and stepped forward, as he's now prepared to speak... "My name is Hazel. And I am Chief Rabbit of your new home. I know that it will take time for me to earn your trust... and hopefully your friendship... But it is a privilege for me to do so... and to serve each and every one of you, both old... and new. You have fought so hard to earn your freedom. But now you must fight to keep it. Because the battle of liberty is one which has no end... and if we fall fighting, stop running... then at least we know what it was like to run... I stand here not asking you to follow me... but to follow each other. Let's help raise each other to our strongest selves."

I began to applause from Hazel's speech. As the Earthrealm Warriors starting to as well, and than... there were a few humans began to applause of Hazel's speech. I was surprised to see some other humans from the camp and applauding to a rabbit, who is the leader of rabbits.

"What are you folks doing here?" Sonya asked them.

"The generals and some of the civilians left to find another encampment before the Outworlders could find us here." a human mother spoke.

"And you didn't join them?" Hazel asked.

"No... but..." she began to tear. "... we have no where else to turn to. In effort to start a new life, without living in fear, despite of the invasion."

"You're wanting to join us?" Kung Lao asked.

"If... that's alright with the rabbit leader... Hazel right?"

Hazel looked at the small band of humans, who are wanting to join us. He even noticed a young boy approaching to him. "Please sir... we have heard about you in your story. Please." The children appeared behind the boy.

Hazel than turned towards me, as I nodded, even Katie did as well. "Very well than... let's go home."

And so... we began our journey for home. It was nearly a two full day travel, until the morning came on the third day... we finally arrived back home. Everyone rejoiced, when we saw the beech tree, as the rabbits that stayed home, along with Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, and Jax were present. As soon we're all welcomed back, Hazel had everyone gathered around the entrance of the warren.

"Everyone... I Welcome you all. Welcome Home." Hazel smiled and greeted everyone, as we're all finally have a home.


	43. We Are The Elil!

Meanwhile back in _Efrafa_... there wasn't hardly any rejoice except doubts about their chief rabbit and his allies. In the council chamber, Captains Campion and Orchis and Sergeant Sainfoin were alone and had a meeting to themselves.

"Why are we even chasing down a bunch of outsiders and does that never caused us any harm in the first place? Especially those human fighters?" Sergeant Sainfoin questioned.

"It's a good question. The one rabbit Holly actually seemed like a decent sort. He and one of the humans seemed to be companions as well from observing their interaction with each other." Captain Campion stated, which angered Captain Orchis.

"Captain Holly was responsible for the death of my BROTHER, CAMPION!" Captain Orchis exclaimed. "Remember that, before you run your furry mouth."

"And I'm your rank equal in this warren, Captain Orchis!" Captain Campion stood up for himself. "So remember that, before you run yours."

"It's not even about the outsiders." Sergeant Sainfoin spoke once again. "We... we all know why we're. It's Woundwart and his new allies."

"What of him?" Captain Orchis questioned.

"Woundwart has been alone now in his burrow discussing with the invaders' leader. Perhaps Woundwart is hiding something or worst of all, the invaders are hiding something."

* * *

In General Woundwart's burrow, Woundwart was being approached by Shao Kahn, Sindel, and the two sorcerers. "I suppose you understand that you failed to keep the prisoners in bay. Now our plan has failed." Shao Kahn spoke.

"It does not mean that it's over." General Woundwart stated.

"You dare to mock, Shao Kahn?" Sindel questioned.

"My scouting rabbits began to track down the outsiders' warren. It'll be a moment in time before we'll be able to take our revenge." Woundwart stated.

"What if I could tell you that I may know where the outsiders' warren?" Shang Tsung questioned. "Don't forget that we had to track down Thomas, to draw him back to his home to watch his family be destroyed."

"I do appreciate your help, 'wizard'. However, my bucks will began to start searching for the warren." Woundwart reluctantly refused Shang Tsung's assistance. "I'll be speaking to my bucks tonight. And maybe we could have our last solo prisoner to be an assistance."

"You mean Nettle?" Sindel questioned.

"Yes, she was resourceful for providing us information about Hyzenthlay and her rebellion of does. Perhaps she could help us again."

_That won't be necessary..._ A man walked in along with Kano and Quan Chi. It was Farid! "The doe is now useless to us, after trying to convince her to aid us to find the warren and their human companions."

Woundwart sighed in disgust. "What are other options?"

"We could be able to provide more assistance for your kind, by having your kind join you." Quan Chi stated.

"I already have enough _Efrafan_ bucks to storm the warren, when we find them!"

"Yes... I meant having some fellow revenant rabbits to join your search." Quan Chi than snapped his fingers to see two Sandleford rabbits: Toadflax and Scabious, and now two fellow _Efrafans_: Captains Vervain and Chervil. "Two of your former captains have returned for duty, while we have two of the best rabbits from the outsiders' former warren to join our cause."

Woundwart was than won over Quan Chi's conviction. "Very well. However, let my bucks find their warren."

"Agreed." Shao Kahn decided to accept Woundwart's condition. "Once you find their warren, report them to us and we both will smite every last creature in that warren."

Woundwart nodded his before he exited out of the burrow to see Captains Orchis and Campion, and Sergeant Sainfoin formed their own meeting. "Who called this meeting?" Sainfoin gasped, while Captain Orchis showed his loyalty smile, and Captain Campion remind silent. "I won't ask again... who... called... this meeting?"

"I did sir." Captain Campion finally answered. "You've been in your burrow all day, and I didn't want to disturb you, sir."

"Go and get the officers and the guards, and bring them in here." Woundwart ordered them to bring in everyone for a meeting.

* * *

Later in the evening, Woundwart and Shao Kahn had everyone gathered in the chamber for a meeting called by Woundwart himself. The _Efrafans_ waited for their general to speak.

"I've called you here to invite you to voice any concerns you may have." Woundwart spoke to his bucks. The _Efrafan_ _Owsla_ remain silent, to not wanting to face any dire consequences or punishments if would negatively affect on Woundart.

"I..." Sergeant Sainfoin than opened his mouth, as everyone gazed at him. "I feel like, by sending us to search for the outsiders, we're risking lives. These other rabbits have a bird under their control." Sainfoin began to stutter. "I mean, who knows what other kind of _elil_ they might have power over... eh?"

"And do you think one more _elil_ the other rabbits have are more threatening over them?" Woundwart questioned.

"Yes, and what about the human coming down from the sky, with lightening and thunder. Perhaps he's one of the rare messengers from _Frith_." Sainfoin added.

General Woundwart watched as Shao Kahn and Sindel joined by his side. They nodded at him, before Woundwart hopped from his podium and slowly approached to Sainfoin. "Are you really concerned about the lives of your bucks? Or... are you concerned about your own life?"

The frightened Sergeant Sainfoin started to back away from Woundwart. "Well... I, uhh..."

"Are you afraid, Sergeant?"

Sainfoin stopped and began to speak less of his fellow bucks. "Maybe. Maybe I'm afraid."

"You disgust me!" Woundwart struck Sainfoin, and continues to slowly approaching to him. The rest of the _Efrafans_ gasped, while the Outworld invaders were surprised from Woundwart's outburst and projection. "If you expire serving this warren, you should consider yourself fortunate to have the glory of such a death!" Sainfoin whimpered as he was on a beam that began to tilt, but luckily enough that he didn't fell. "Those of you not loyal to me... invite outsiders to steal our does... men to kill us... and _elil_ to bring us The White Blindness."

"Excuse me, if I don't mean to interrupt... what is 'The White Blindness'?" A Tarkatan spoke, but only to be speared by Shao Kahn. After the awkward silence, the emperor persuaded to continue and apologizes the interruption.

"... And those of you not loyal to me, hate _Efrafa._ Are you loyal, Sergeant?" General Woundwart continued after the interruption and questioned Sergeant Sainfoin for loyalty.

"Yes, sir." Sergeant Sainfoin answered with a whimper.

Woundwart than turned towards Captain Campion. "And what about you, Campion?"

"I am, General." Captain Campion bowed his head.

"Good. I don't care whether it takes one _Frith_ or a thousand, you'll find the outsiders who stole our does." General Woundwart added. "And when you do, we will destroy their warren and leave no trace of them on this Earth!"

Shao Kahn whispered to his wife, Sindel. "Not bad for 'The Emperor of Earthrealm Rabbits'."

"Indeed, however he's not the same as you." Sindel embraced her husband.

"And to those of you who tremble in the wake of birds, foxes, or any of the thousand enemies of rabbits! Especially humans! I say this... in _Efrafa_, we run from no _elil_. WE ARE THE _ELIL_!"

After a moment of silence to only hear Woundwart's growl, Shao Kahn approached beside him. "I advise you rabbits to accept your General's advice and command. If any you fall astray from his path..."

The resurrected Farid and few of his followers that were surprisingly enlisted by The Black Dragon, brought forward with them was Nettle. Farid upholstered his large machete and Nettle, begging for her life to be spared, was than held to the ground, and Farid's followers began to shout the _Takbir_, while executing the traitor of _Efrafa_. The _Efrafans_ were petrified over this, except General Woundwart and Captain Orchis, whom they accepted the execution. The Outworlders than shouted for support and as well loyalty to their emperor... Shao Kahn.


	44. Home

Back in Watership Down... everyone seemed to be at peace during this time, as we want to forget about _Efrafa_ and the Outworld invaders. The rabbits attempt to re-live their lives before the invasion, while coexisting with the humans. The rabbits introduced to the humans the game: _Bob-stones_. The human civilians made efforts to win certain matches while most of the rabbits were quite skilled. Hell, even I can't even bested Captain Holly.

There were certain other occasions that I see Earthrealm Warriors interact with the rabbits. One of the moments was when Bigwig made a lightening joke for Strawberry that made her laugh. Sonya and Jax were surprised to see a soft side of Plump Rabbit, whenever he's not running the _Owsla_ or fighting.

Very few of the soldiers that came with us were only there to protect the civilians that wanted to join us. In some occasions they would be joining with the _Owsla_ for a patrol or two around the warren, as well as inspecting the warren for defenses.

One of the afternoons, I couldn't help to notice that Fiver was _siflaying _before he stumbled upon an _Efrafan_ doe by the name of Vilthuril. The two had the cutest first time of meeting with each other, as they approach with each other. Days later, I would see the two together _silflaying_. As other rabbits attempt to _silflay _and/or even try to find mates so they could have kittens.

Another day, was when I spotted Captain Holly with Hyzenthlay. I see the two together more often and I was happy to see the two together again, after they first met during captivity in _Efrafa_. At the same time, I spotted Hazel and Clover coming out from the warren, before they nuzzled each other. Nearby, Liu Kang and Kitana had a similar moment as well. I guess I never thought the two are in love each other... well only from playing the games, but never thought seeing that in person.

The human children that came with their mothers are always around with the rabbits, mostly Bluebell. He would entertain them with jokes and of course storytelling. One moment was when he was becoming acquainted with a doe. He was _silflaying _with the doe and Blackberry, while the children, including Katie watched...

"Blackberry here doesn't like jokes. He doesn't see the value in them." Bluebell spoke to the doe.

"Now, what just a moment, that's not true at all!" Blackberry disagreed, as I watched Bluebell giggling from the humor, mostly the children laughed from Bluebell's innocent humor.

* * *

I was somewhere else around the warren, while I was just spending time to myself. I looked over to Hawkbit and Dandelion were whispering to each other. A tap came on my shoulder, I was about pull out my sidearm, but it was Johnny Cage.

I shook my head. "I would have put a bullet in you, if you kept sneaking on me like that!"

He shushed. "They're doing it!"

"Who? Doing what?" I questioned quietly.

"I overheard Hawkbit and Dandelion are going to propose to Strawberry." he told me.

"That's unlikely. She's been around with Bigwig too much. The case is closed for the duos."

"I know, but watching them fail is a treat to laugh. Here it comes!" We than looked to watch Hawkbit and Dandelion.

"Yes, I am... let me." We heard Hawkbit whispered to Dandelion that caught Strawberry's attention to them. Hawkbit cleared his throat. "Hello, Strawberry. Erm... Dandelion and I have something to say."

"Come to think of it now... it'll be a good time to watch and laugh." I whispered.

"I know right! Remember you told them about... 'neither one of you would try to get best doe in town and even getting to first base.'?" Johnny Cage recalled.

"Yeah, I remember saying that and giggled off." I remembered after a few moments to recollect. Johnny Cage pulled out his phone and started recording them.

Hawkbit started. "Well, I'm going to say it, because he speaks about once a fortnight. But the thing is, we're both rather fond of you." He nervously chuckled. "And, well, we'd appreciate it if you made a decision which of us you like."

"Oh, brambles! Right! Ermm..., I'd forgotten about that. This is..." Strawberry remembered the two and become little nervous about it. "Can I take some time to think about this?"

Hawkbit and Dandelion nodded their heads. "Of course, of course. But be quick..." Hawkbit chuckled again. "... because there are more does around now, and, well, two eligible bucks like us are bound to get snapped up fast."

I scoffed and shook my head. "Wow." Johnny Cage held back his laughter, while recording. Strawberry slowly got uncomfortable and left the two bucks alone.

"Why did you say that last bit? You didn't say the last bit when we rehearsed it." Dandelion questioned angrily at Hawkbit.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't want to end up alone forever." Hawkbit sparked.

Johnny Cage stopped the recording and laughed. "You shouldn't see the look of our faces!"

"What did you do?!" Hawkbit questioned.

"We got it! We got it on recording!" Johnny Cage than started the recorded video to show it to Hawkbit and Dandelion.

"Me?! You were the one recording it and it was on your phone!" I exclaimed.

The two bucks watched the video to the end, before glaring at Johnny Cage. "You wouldn't think about sharing that... would you?" Hawkbit questioned me.

Johnny Cage turned towards me to see if I would come to his aid. "Leave me out of this." I rolled out my eyes and scoffed.

"Oh no, you two and Thomas were the first ones!" Johnny Cage nervously chuckled, as he was holding his lie.

"Cage... can we have a quick word with you?" Dandelion held his anger and slowly approach the famed actor.

"Nah-ah." Johnny Cage slowly got up and shook his head.

"Just come here." Hawkbit said to him.

"No way, Jose." Johnny Cage slowly walked backwards, until he began to dash away.

"GET HIM!" Hawkbit led the charge, with Dandelion following him to catch Johnny Cage, as the three ran away.

* * *

I laughed and dismiss the three, as I now have some time to myself again. I heard footsteps were coming nearby. I looked to see it was Katie. She smiled and looked like hear injuries were getting better.

"Hello, big brother." she greeted.

"Katie, are you alright?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothings happening, can I sit down with you?"

"Sure." I accepted, as she sat down with me. "You getting to know everyone here well?"

"Yes, it's like a dream come true. Bluebell could never stop with his jokes and always gives me laughs. Especially his humor helps me forget about _Efrafa_."

"Did someone hurt you over there?" I asked her. She became uncomfortable to speak up about, as if she would worry that I would be angry. "Katie, you could always tell me, if something's bothering you. Please, tell me."

"He calls me '_fatat saghir'_." Katie told me.

"Who calls you that?" I asked her.

"Farid... the one who killed our parents." I embraced her with relief that she is no longer bound to Farid. "He tells me that you abandon me." I became shock that I looked at her.

"Abandon you?" I questioned.

"That you abandon me to fight against his cause. Murdering his people. And holding his brothers captive against their will." she continued.

I shook my head. "You wouldn't believe that, wouldn't you?"

She sniffled into tears. "You've been gone for a long time. Our mom and dad wouldn't tell me where you were, months after you were shipped out. They only worry about you and they wouldn't share anything with me!"

"It was a good thing they never tell you where I was." I spoke up for our parents.

"Why?!"

"I was captured by Farid and he held me as his prisoner." I told her. "I was missing in action for a long time, that was the reason why our parents never told you about this. They didn't want to think I wasn't going to comeback or fearing for the worst for yourself." She brushed off her tears and I hugged. "But I'm here now... and Farid is gone. He won't hurt us again."

"Or even he..."

"Or he what?" I asked.

"He... he... took bagged me to a burrow and kissed me."

"He what?!" my anger nearly boiled, as something happened to her. "Did he kiss you?!"

"He did! He was trying to make love to me!" she cried.

It wasn't love. It was rape. My youngest sister was raped by a radical terrorist. Deep inside me, my anger was going explode. At the same time, I was about to burst into tears for what Katie had suffered.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS MY FAULT! I DIDN'T WANT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HYZENTHLAY AND THE OTHER RABBITS! HE THREATENED ME THAT HE'LL START KILLING THEM, BEFORE KILLING ME!"

Shock with no words, I cling onto my sister that I didn't want to let her go. I gasped and breathed heavily, as if I was about faint over this atrocity.

"Please don't be mad at me!" Katie begged.

After taking a few deep breaths and composing myself, I let her ago and hushed her. "It's not your fault. It's never your fault. Don't you ever say it was, when it comes to someone hurting you and/or taking an advantage of you like that! You did nothing wrong."

"I just wanted to go home." she wished.

"Me too... me too." I envied for home too. However, our home was destroyed and there's nothing to go back to. However, after finding Watership Down, it's supposedly our new home.

"Are we staying here?" she than asked.

I sighed and took some breaths. "That is another thing that we're meant to talk about. Are you happy?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "It'll never be like home... but yes."

"Are you getting along with everyone here?"

She nodded and yet unsure.

"If you want to, we could have a home here." I told her, than she looked at me. "We could start new and have a new life here. It would be something that our parents would wanted. And for us to be happy... and we have each other... we have a home. Are you wanting to live here?"

"Are you going to be here?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, only if you wanted to be here."

She unsure expression exited from her face to have a happy smile, following with a nod. I gave her a hug, as we embraced. Soon afterwards, I pulled out our family's urn. "Want to start, by saying our goodbyes?"

She firmly nodded her head. And so, we got up and walked somewhere little further away from the warren, until we reached a perfect spot to scatter our family's ashes. The wind was blowing steady that each of us had a handful and scattered them, as the wind picked them up and scattered away. We watched and had our moment of silence to reflect on our parents and our siblings. We stayed there until the sun began to set that we walked our way back to our new home.


	45. Around The Campfire

Not only we're able to enjoy life again, but apparently life was returning back to Earth, as it seems. A patrol spotted couple of _elil_ as well a few turkeys that the human soldiers were able to hunt and provide food. Even the rabbits are not a fan of meat, but they were able to see life coming back as well... _flayrah_. They were able to find some _flayrah_ growing away from the down that the _Owsla_ were able to pick up a few of them, as well the human soldiers able to aid them. We wouldn't have to worry about shortage food that was a bit of problem for the humans. However, we knew better that we had to share the fresh vegetables with the rabbits, while we try to consume for our health.

On that night, the humans made a few campfires to gather together, just to mingle. It was probably something they've done back in the refugee camp near the town. The rabbits begin joining them, even I joined them. I sat next to me my sister, while eating some turkey meat. One of the soldiers, who was sitting across from us was staring at me, as if he knew me.

"Excuse me, aren't you the PFC that got released after captivity?" he asked.

"Yes, however it was more of an prisoner swap really." I answered.

"I heard stories about you! I'm sorry about your unit."

"You in the U.S. Army?" I questioned.

"Yes, I was sent to RAF Croughton for a few days, before I was about to be deployed to Kuwait. However, due to the invasion, our unit was to stay put, until we got an order from our commanding officer we would be evacuating civilians, while assisting The Army Reserve." a fellow Army soldier stated. "And than before we knew it, after evacuating them to the countryside, we all saw this bright law that flashed us, until we woke up..."

"That you were shrunken?" I assumed.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" he questioned me.

"It happened to me to. However, I was out of the Army and I was in civilian life. That was when some thunder deity called me to assist Earthrealm warriors to aid the rabbits to finding this warren."

"You helped Hazel and the others find Watership Down?" Katie asked me.

I turned towards her and nodded her head. "That's right."

"You know what, I met this Army Reserve soldier that he was into those rabbits." The Army soldier told me, and he waved at the other soldier. "Rod!"

The Army Reserve soldier was somewhat buff, but he had the same weight, as I do. He even had the same eyes as my sister, hazel-brown. "What is it, Todd?"

"This soldier assisted the rabbits to finding this warren." Todd told him.

Rod looked at me and he couldn't believe it. "You can't be serious?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "However I did have help, and we helped with each other. Along with the Earthrealm Warriors."

"That's rad! The name's Lance Corporal Lewis, but you could call me Rod, mate. And I'm sure you already met Private Todd here." Rod greeted.

"I'm Private First Class Thomas of U.S. Army. Or was." I greeted. "And this is my kid sister, Katie."

We than heard strums of guitar nearby. We looked over to see one of the civilians started to sing to everyone in one of the larger camp fires.

"Well we have to hear Danny's singing tonight." Rod sighed.

"Whose Danny?" I asked.

"Some guitarist started to sing to people at nights, whenever there's a gathering by the fire." Todd answered. There were children present, as well as rabbits to hear the guitarist sing some human songs.

_Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya_  
_Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya_  
_Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya_  
_Oh Lord, kumbaya_

I was impressed. "He sure does sing good. Does sing other songs?"

"Not much really." Todd answered.

"We're going to go see. I might want to hear a song if he knows it. Wanna join me, Katie?"

"Alright." Katie answered and we walked over there to only see the guitarist finished his song that a handful of people applauded from his performance. The guitarist was about to cue for another song, however I stopped briefly if he could play a certain song.

"Sure, son. What song?" Danny asked.

"_I Am a Poor Wayfaring Stranger_. It's a folk-gospel song." I told him the song.

"Alright, however sadly I don't know the words."

"No need to worry, I could sing the song if that's alright, while you strum the guitar." I suggested.

Danny nodded. "Thanks, lad. Especially for you soldiers."

"Well I'm no longer in the military, those days are over for me."

"Nevertheless, lad. You did serve your country and especially saved lives here during the invasion. It's the best thing I could do." Danny spoke, before he than started to strum the guitar for requested song. I stand up and took some deep breaths, before I cleared my throat.

"I know everyone last someone they loved in a time like this. I just wanted to dedicate this song to lives that we lost, as well our families and friends... even mine. As well as soldiers who fought in wars in the past and of course in this present day." Danny than resumed the strumming of his guitar.

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_  
_I'm travellin' through this world with woe_  
_Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger_  
_In that bright land to which I go_

While I was singing, everyone started to join us in the campfire, as they fell under a beautiful spell of this song. I even spotted Captain Holly, with Hyzenthlay.

_I'm going there to see my father_  
_I'm going there no more to roam_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

_I know dark clouds will gather round me_  
_I know my way is rough and steep_  
_But golden fields lie just before me_  
_Where God's redeemed shall ever sleep_

_I'm going home to see my mother_  
_And all my loved ones who've gone on_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_  
_I'm travellin' through this world of woe_  
_Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger_  
_In that bright land to which I go_

_I'm going there to see my father_  
_I'm going there, no more to roam_  
_I'm only going over Jordan_  
_I'm only going over home_

A tear fell from my eye, as I noticed everyone was present. As if I was the soldier singing the song to his fellow soldiers in _1917_. The humans applauded, as the rabbits cheered.

"Spot on, song!" Danny cheered, before he picked up the guitar and strum the guitar again. "Have you heard this song?" He began to strum the chords, as I try to recall the instrumental. I than remembered my Army buddies sang this song back in our base.

"Yeah... I know this one. 500 Miles. Not The Proclaimers, but the folk song itself." I recalled.

Danny chuckled. "That's what people thought first, when I started to strum the chords for this song."

"What's the song called?" a doe came forward and asked.

I answered her question. "It's called _Five Hundred Miles_. It's a folk song. Who are you?"

"My name is Thethuthinnang." she answered. "Hyzenthlay and I met your sister, Katie, while we're in _Efrafa_."

Katie tapped in me and whispered. "She's the one with the beautiful voice. She sings to us at night or whenever we're sad."

"Do you care to join us for this song?" I offered Thethuthinnang to join us for this song.

"Oh, I don't know." she was unsure.

"Please sing with them, sister." Hyzenthlay convinced her. "You brightened everyone's spirits, whenever we're down."

"Please Thethuthinnang. You liked the song, after I sung it to you." Katie spoke up also.

The rabbits even nodded their heads at her. I even smiled at her and nodded my head. She than decided to join us, as she hopped towards me and Danny. Danny began to strum the chords for this song.

_(Danny's Cue)_

_If you missed the train I'm on_  
_You will know that I am gone_  
_You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_

_(Trio Cue)_

_A hundred miles, a hundred miles,_  
_A hundred miles, a hundred miles_  
_You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_

_(Thomas' Cue)_

_Lord, I'm one, Lord, I'm two,_  
_Lord, I'm three, Lord, I'm four_  
_Lord, I'm five hundred miles away from home_

_(Trio Cue)_

_Away from home, away from home,_  
_Away from home, away from home_  
_Lord, I'm five hundred miles away from home_

(Thethuthinnang's Part)

_Not a shirt on my back_  
_Not a penny to my name_  
_Lord, I can't go back home this ole way_

_(Trio Cue)_

_This ole way, this ole way,_  
_This ole way, this ole way,_  
_Lord, I can't go back home this this ole way_

_(Everyone Joins)_

_If you missed the train I'm on_  
_You will know that I am gone_  
_You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_

_A hundred miles, a hundred miles,_  
_A hundred miles, a hundred miles,_  
_You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_  
_You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_  
__You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles__

* * *

Everyone cheered and applauded. I was amazed from Thethuthinnang's voice of song that I applauded for her. She looked at me, as she blushed.

"Well I suppose it's getting late. The children should get some rest." one of the mothers stated.

"Oh, Mom, can we hear one more song, please?" the children pleaded politely.

"I'm sorry, kids. I'm all done for tonight." Danny yawned, as he was starting to put his guitar away.

"If you all don't mind... perhaps if that's alright for children's mothers, that the children could hear a story. It'll help them go to sleep." Hazel suggested.

The mothers looked at the children and decided to agree. "Well... they were already up late for the songs, I don't see why not for one story."

"Who'll be telling us a story?" Todd asked.

"We have a brilliant storyteller, Bluebell." Blackberry answered.

"Blackberry!" Bluebell was amazed.

"What?"

"You gave me a complement, again Blackberry. You really do like..." he even got closer to Blackberry. "... do you?" The children giggled.

"He's not really up to it again, isn't he?" Kung Lao whispered to Liu Kang.

"Bluebell is Bluebell." Liu Kang told him.

"Now that doesn't mean we're in love. I only gave you complements that you're a brilliant storyteller." Blackberry stated, however it didn't stop Bluebell giving him kisses repetitively that the children laughed.

"Now you see, children... Blackberry and I are inseparable!" Bluebell exclaimed, before he came towards around the fire. "And I was wondering, Nightwolf, can you be able to assist the children with a story I would tell them." Nightwolf was among the group. He nodded his head, and came towards Bluebell. "It is also that I promised a good, human friend of mine that I would share this story to everyone here." Bluebell than looked towards me with a smile.

"What story he's going to tell us?" Katie asked me.

"Perhaps he'll tell us the story of _El-Ahrairah_." I answered.

Nightwolf scattered some sacred herbs into the fire, as Bluebell begins to tell his story. "_Does and bucks, humans, and kits and children up passed their burrow-times... _we give to you all, _The Story of El-Ahrairah and His Blessings From Frith_." Nightwolf blazed the flames with colorful figures like the sun and other figures that would be in the story.

_In the beginning... The great Firth made the world and he made the stars by scattering his droppings over the sky. Now, __El-Ahrairah was the prince of the rabbits and he had so many wives and so many kits that even Frith couldn't count them. They ate all the grass and clover in the entire world. Now, Frith could have killed the prince rabbit there and then, but he needed him for his hijinks and tricks. So instead, he determined there would be a meeting of all the animals of the world, and upon each, he would bestow a gift._

_Upon the homba (or called a fox), he gave great cunning. Upon the hawk, sharp talons. Upon the cat, silent feet. Upon the weasel, great speed. Upon the wolf... great teeth. All to hunt and slay the children of __El-Ahrairah. These animals became the elil, the thousand enemies of rabbits. It was a few days later, when El-Ahrairah heard of all of this, and went to see Frith._

_"You have condemned my people to lives of fear, Lord." El-Ahrairah spoke._

_"Do you not wish to see what blessing I have for your people, Prince Rabbit?" Frith asked._

_"To my bottom, give your blessings." El-Ahrairah turned away._Bluebell couldn't help, but he shook his tail that the children giggled from his light humor.

_"Very well." Frith complied. "Grow a tail to confuse those chasing you and legs to outrun them. Grow ears to hear any of your thousand enemies from miles away. All the world will be your enemy, prince of a thousand enemies. And when they catch you, they will kill you. But first... they must catch you. Digger, listener, runner... Prince with the swift warning, be cunning and full of tricks... and your people will never be destroyed."_

The fire died to the burning amber pit. The children began to fell asleep.


	46. PTSD Attack

After Bluebell's story was over, the children were fast asleep. Their mothers thanked Bluebell for his storytelling that helped put the children to sleep. I looked to see Bluebell was passing by.

"Thank you, Bluebell. We both liked the story very much." I thanked him sharing us his story. We both looked to see Katie is fast asleep.

"She does sleeps beautifully like dandelions blow in the wind." Bluebell remarked that I suspect it was a joke, as I stared at him. "What?"

"Never mind. But really thank you for sharing the story with us... especially back where we talked about it in Cowslip's Warren."

It took a moment for him to remember, until he tapped his feet. "Oh yes! I do recall that. And... thank you for coming back to us and helping us find this warren."

I smiled at him. "Your welcome Bluebell. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sleep tight." he said back.

"Keep dreaming about giving Blackberry kisses." I joked.

"Ohhhh... you know better that I well!" Bluebell giggled, before he headed back inside the warren. I looked to see Katie snuggled next to me, as she lightly snored. Thethuthinnang hopped towards with a smile. "Thethuthinnang, that was beautiful singing you done."

She looked away nervously, but accepts the complement. "Thank you... it was more of a gift that came from my family."

"I'm glad you have that gift." I added, before Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay came by. "Hyzenthlay?"

"Yes?" she responded.

"Thank you and Thethuthinnang for looking after my sister." I thanked them.

The two does nodded their heads. "We're glad to look after her." Hyzenthlay became silent. "I'm sorry about what happened to her."

I than remembered what Katie told me about what she went through. I simply shook my head. "It's not your fault. Only Farid's. I'm only relieved that Katie is safe and Farid is dead."

"Don't let your anger hold inside you, forever. He's already been sent to _The Black Rabbit_. It's over between you two." Captain Holly told me.

"I know..." I nodded my head. However, I feel something wasn't right.

"What is it, son. What's bothering you?"

"We know Shang Tsung and Quan Chi is capable of. What if one of them or they revived him back to life or undead?" I feared.

"That is something we should not see." he assured me.

"Let's just get some rest and try not to think of it tonight." Thethuthinnang suggested.

"Fair enough." I got into my back and lie next to my sister. "Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight Thomas, sleep well." Captain Holly spoke, before he and Hyzenthlay, and Thethuthinnang went back inside the warren. I simply closed my eyes and started drifting to my sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see it was still dark at night. I noticed I was alone. I walked around to find Captain Holly and Katie were bounded with ropes.

"Katie! Captain Holly!" I exclaimed.

"Thomas, help us!" Katie cried for help.

"What happened?!"

"Sorry, Thomas... I failed to protect her." Captain Holly ashamed in defeat.

_I'm back, American._ I recognized the voice, as someone all in black approached behind them. _Do you remember me? _The mysterious person revealed himself to be... Farid.

"No! It can't be! I killed you!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shang Tsung and Quan Chi restored me, with _allah's _blessing. I will be able to destroy you and your pestilence warren."

"I won't let you! We stopped you before, and we'll do it again!" I stood up.

"Even if the warren is in flames?" Farid smirked evilly.

"Great _Frith, _no!" Captain Holly turned in horror, as I looked at the same direction to see Watership Down in flames. I could hear the screams inside the horror: both rabbits and humans trapped and being burned alive. I than began to hear music that Farid started, as he pulled his knife.

"I'm sorry, Thomas... we couldn't stop them. There's nothing else you could do." Captain Holly in grief stricken.

"No! We could still stop this!" I refused.

"I'll see you when your eyes are closed." he sadly smiled for the last moment, before Farid slit his throat, as if he was slitting a camel.

"HOLLY!" I attempt to rush, but I was than sealed into a iron cage. I could only do is watch in horror to see my closest friend gurgling, as his eyes closed and his mouth opened, while choking blood. "You won't get away from this!"

"Wrong, infidel! I already have." Farid mocked me. "Do you remember this song? While we were back in Afghanistan. And your soldiers died like animals, as you're about to be."

Flashbacks kicked, as I remember seeing my fellow brothers-in-arms being executed from the escape attempts and a few died under torture. "Oh yes... I'm sure you remember that runt soldier of your squad... killed by your hands."

"No... you're wrong!"

"Think real hard... and remember what you have done." he became very solemn, as if he was the judge.

_Please don't kill me... I'm scared!_ I remember hearing the younger brother's voice pleading for mercy, while angry mobs demanding me to kill my own brother-in-arms. I than tripped over, while I'm in the cage to see the soldier badly beaten and decomposed.

"No... no... no... no... no..." I began to ramble, as Farid lights his match.

"With _allah's _blessings to grant me to kill you, and sending you to the fiery depths of Hell." Farid stated, before he lightened the trail of fuel that leads up to the cage. The cage than began to engulf in flames, as I was started to feel the heat, until the fire reached inside, and I was beginning to burn. I began to twitch and screamed in pain, as the flames began to burn me away.

"THOMAS!" I heard my sister cried, as she watches me being burned alive.

* * *

I was being shaken, as I continued to twitch and scream, as if I was in flames. I than grabbed someone that was shaking me and I pulled my sidearm out from my holster.

"THOMAS, IT'S ME!" My eyes began to see clear to see it was Captain Holly.

"Farid!" I became so disoriented in my to think it was Farid.

"It's me! It's me... Captain Holly!" I heard Captain Holly's voice.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" I shouted.

"Thomas, stop!" I heard someone shouted at me, as that person attempt to hold me down, but I was able to push the person off. "You're not going to murder my friends and my sister!"

_Pulled the trigger... it's the only way._

"Thomas, listen to me! You're having those moments of flashbacks!"

My vision became clear to see it was Captain Holly. "Captain Holly?"

"Yes... it's me." he spoke calmly and soothing.

"Let him go, now!" I turned to see Bigwig demanding me to free Holly, along with him were Hazel, Sonya and Jax. Also, Rod, Todd, and a the few soldiers that were present and pointing at their side arms at me.

At that moment, I went through rage into questioning them, as if nothing was happening. "Is something wrong here?"

"Don't talk dump with me, _hraka_! Free Holly now!" Bigwig scolded.

"_Thlayli, _ease up." Captain Holly tried to ease Bigwig's anger.

"Or what? Are you going to shoot me?!" I began to grow uncontrollable anger, as if I had no idea, who I was talking to.

"Just put the gun down, Thomas." Todd ordered me.

"Listen to me, you're hero. Don't do this!" Rod tried to persuade me.

"I'M NO FUCKING HERO!" I yelled. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE TO EARN MY FREEDOM?! HUH?!"

"Thomas, calm down and remove the 'firing stick'." Hazel told me.

"OR WHAT?! ARE YOU GOING TO SHOOT ME?! ARE YOU GOING TO SHOOT ME?!" I questioned. "SHOOT ME!" I fired a round or two into the air, as Rod and Todd, the soldiers shouted and were ready to fire back me. "DO IT! I FUCKING DARE YOU! SHOOT ME! SHOOT MEEEE!"

I than was started to hear commotions from Captain Holly attempting to talk to me, while Bigwig and the soldiers demanded me to put the gun down, and began to hear screams of frightening children from what they were witnessing. I began to hear the music from my dream that Farid played.

_Martyr__ yourself for allah. Aim the weapon to your head and pull the trigger._ Farid's voice possessing me to take my own life. I pulled the gun onto my right head. I began to hear more commotions, shouts, and pleads, while the music grew louder and louder. I breathed heavily, as I was about to pull the trigger. Farid's voice comes into my head and muting the voices around me. I was about inches away from squeezing the trigger all the way and I was ready... until.

_Thomas, listen to me! You're my brother, a friend, almost a son... don't do this. Just look at me. _I began to hear Captain Holly's voice grew louder than Farid's. As I look at Holly, everything was completely silenced.

"THOMAS!" I than heard Katie crying.

After hearing her voice, I returned to reality from the flashbacks and afflictions. My finger let go of the trigger, since I didn't squeeze the trigger all the way. Tears flew from my eyes, as I became confused, frightened, and guilty. My hand was lowered by a paw and when it touched the ground, I let go of my sidearm. I looked to see Captain Holly.

"What's happening to you Thomas?" he asked with great concern.

"I'm drowning, Captain. I'm drowning... I need help." I looked to see Katie was comforted by Bluebell, as the rest of the children were taken back inside the warren, the soldiers were about to come to detain me, but Holly refused them from getting near me. Todd, Rod, and the soldiers, with Sonya and Jax headed back into the warren.

"Bigwig, tell everyone to go back to bed." Hazel calmly ordered Bigwig.

"What?! What if Thomas-"

"Bigwig. Go." Hazel firmly ordered him. Bigwig shook his head, as he looked back at me. He sighed, before entering the warren. Hazel and Bluebell took Katie inside, leaving me and Holly alone. Holly just hugged me, as I hugged back, without saying a single word. Or without a sleep.


End file.
